IchiReToRu Band
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Chapter 7. Masa Orientasi Siswa dimulai. Tentu semua klub bersiap untuk promosi klubnya masing-masing tidak terkecuali klub band ini. Mulailah mereka berlatih dengan posisi dimana Rukia menjadi gitar. tentu, tidak semulus yang diharapkan. rada OOC
1. Chapter 1

Maaf jika fic terbaru saya ini sudah ada sebelumnya. Karena, saya tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memeriksa satu-satu fic BLEACH tentang band gitu. Tapi, saya menulis ini karena terinspirasi dari anime K-ON! dan saya sendiri memang kepingin menjadi pemain gitar atau drum di suatu band. Tapi, sayangnya saya kurang bisa menguasai yang namanya instrument musik. Ok, selamat menikmati fic terbaru saya dan semoga anda semua menyukainya… (Karakter utamanya disini 4 orang, yaitu: Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, dan Hitsugaya. Tapi, yang benar-benar karakter utama adalah Rukia).

**Cerita asli: BLEACH by Kubo Tite-sensei…**

**Terinspirasi dari: K-ON! (Tapi cerita diusahakan tidak 100% dari K-ON!)**

**

* * *

**

Pada suatu hari di Soul Society, keadaan yang begitu damai terusik oleh seorang cewek dari keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. Cewek yang diketahui bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu, dengan hentakan yang keras datang ke Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita. Pintu pun terbuka…

_**SREEEEGGGG**_

"_Ohayou gozaimasu!_" Sapa Rukia dengan ceria.

Semua shinigami wanita yang tergabung dalam asosiasi itu, menjawab salam Rukia dengan anggunnya. "_Ohayou_, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia masuk dengan muka tersenyum. Sampailah di mimbar bicara dan membuka sebuah map merah.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san! Ogenki desuka?_" Sapa Rukia. Semua menjawab _"Ohayou! Hai, genki desu!"_

Rukia pun melanjutkan pidatonya lagi… "_Hai_, sekarang saya akan mengemukakan pidato yang berisi perizinan suatu proyek…"

"Saya mengumpulkan anda semua disini untuk membicarakan tentang proyek saya ini. Proyek saya dalam waktu dekat ini adalah pendirian sebuah band!"

Semua shinigami wanita langsung pada terkejut. Proyek Rukia ternyata sungguh mengagumkan! Rukia langsung melanjutkan pidatonya…

"Maka, saya meminta bantuan berupa peminjaman dana untuk pembelian alat musiknya sebagai modal awal kami. Alat music yang dibutuhkan saat ini adalah gitar, bass, drum, russel dan peralatan lainnya. Jika kami sukses, kami akan membagi keuntungan 50% untuk kami dan 50% sisanya untuk penggantian dana alat musik dan untuk sponsor yang telah membantu kami. Apakah anda semua berminat?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, semua mengacungkan tangan setuju dan menerima perizinan Rukia itu. Rukia tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah modul yang berisi perincian biaya. Setelah semua menandatangani modul tersebut, Rukia keluar dari ruang rapat dan berjalan dengan riang hingga dia melihat tulisan wakil kapten divisi 10, Matsumoto Rangiku.

_**Rukia-chan! Nanti kalau butuh vocalis lagi, panggil aku ya… Gini-gini suaraku kan bagus! Hahahaha =)) *Kidding***_

_**P.S: Dari Nanao, "Kuchiki-san, kami hanya bisa membantu sedikit… Coba untuk biaya, anda minta bantuan Kuchiki-taichou dan para taichou lainnya! Mungkin, mereka akan membantu! Gomenasai :'("**_

Rukia cukup terkejut juga dengan pesan dari ketua Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita itu. Dia tersenyum dan berjalan kembali menuju kediaman Kuchiki dimana sang kakak berada pada hari itu.

"Semoga kakak bisa membantu!"

* * *

**IchiReToRu Band**

**(**_**Ichi**_**go, **_**Re**_**nji, **_**To**_**ushirou, **_**Ru**_**kia Band)**

**-Chapter 1-**

Rukia bergegas menuju ruangan dimana sang kakak sudah menunggu. Sampailah dia di sebuah ruangan besar depan sebuah kolam yang merupakan kamar sang kakak. Saat Rukia mau minta izin masuk, Byakuya sudah menyuruh sang adik masuk duluan. Dibukalah pintu tersebut…

_**SREEEEGGG**_

"Nii-sama… Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya! Tapi, saya ingin minta izin untuk peminjaman dana pendirian band! Jika diizinikan, saya…" Tunduk Rukia.

Byakuya langsung memotong ucapan Rukia, "Rukia! Kamu tidak usah minta izin kepada saya! Saya pasti mengizinkan jika itu keinginanmu!"

Rukia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Benarkah nii-sama?"

"Tentu benar! Sejak kapan saya pembohong! Berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan?" Ucap Byakuya sambil berjalan menuju sebuah lemari.

"Ehm… I.. Ini perinciannya… Saya tidak tahu secara pasti, tapi inilah barang-barang yang saya butuhkan!" Grogi Rukia dan memberikan modul yang sama seperti modul yang diberikan pada Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita.

Byakuya membuka modul tersebut dan membacanya dengan cepat, "Hm… Begitu ya, jadi kau mau buat band sederhana saja ya?"

"Ya kak, untuk awal, mending yang biasa saja dulu… Jika sudah mahir, baru kita naik tingkat." Jawab Rukia.

"Kau benar-benar matang merencanakannya! Tapi, personilnya siapa saja?"

Rukia kaget, "Hm… Sebenarnya, saya baru merencanakan Renji sebagai bassis dan saya vocal. Tapi, untuk drummer dan gitaris…"

Byakuya terdiam, "Apakah kamu mau memasukan instrument lain?"

Rukia mengalihkan wajahnya dan berpikir sesuatu. Dia pun menemukan jawabannya, "Kalau kakak mau main koto, silahkan… Lumayan untuk menambah menarik! Saya juga kalau ada kesempatan, akan bermain keyboard…"

Byakuya tersenyum dan menandatangani modul itu. Lalu, dia memberikannya pada Rukia sambil berbicara sesuatu, "Jika kau butuh bantuanku, bilang saja! Aku juga akan minta bantuan pada para taichou yang lain… OK?"

Rukia mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Kalau begitu, terima kasih nii-sama! Besok saya akan ke living world untuk merekut personil lagi dan membeli peralatannya! Terima kasih nii-sama!"

Rukia pergi menuju kamarnya dan bersiap untuk ke living world besok. Saat Rukia meninggalkan kamar kakaknya, sang kakak teringat sesuatu…

"Tunggu? Bukannya di living world itu…"

_-Living World-_

Di suatu sekolah di kota Karakura, seorang cowok berambut jabrik dengan warna yang paling menyolok, memandangi langit biru. Tiba-tiba, gak ada angin gak ada apa, dia tiba-tiba bersin dengan keras. Beruntung saat itu adalah waktu istirahat makan siang sehingga kelas sedikit kosong. Bersama teman-temannya, Ishida Uryuu dan Yasutora Sado, cowok bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu pergi ke kantin dan kemudian makan di atap.

"Kayanya tadi ada yang ngebicarain aku deh…" Kesel Ichigo sambil memegang hidungnya.

Dia pun pergi ke kantin bersama teman-temannya. Dia membeli sebuah roti dan sebuah jus dalam kotak dengan rasa strawberry. Setelah ke kantin, ditambah Asano dan Keigo, mereka berjalan menuju atap.

Sesampai di atap…

"Damainya…" Ucap Ichigo yang segera duduk dan melihat langit biru.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek saja!" Gumam Ishida.

Ichigo mendengar itu langsung naik darah, "Apa maksud loe, Ishida?"

"Gak ada maksud apa-apa kok" Dingin Ishida.

Ichigo memasang tampang sebal dan dia membuka bungkus roti dengan keras dan tanpa perasaan. Chad (Sado) yang merupakan sahabat Ichigo dari SMP langsung melerai sahabatnya itu. Setelah keadaan damai, mereka berbincang-bincang hingga tidak sadar akan waktu yang mereka habiskan. Akhirnya, waktu makan siang saat itu habis. Saat pulang sekolah, dia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing di ruang guru. Tapi, karena tidak peduli, dia langsung pulang ke rumah sore itu.

Di rumah saat itu benar-benar damai, ayah Ichigo lagi berada di rumah sakit karena ada perkerjaan. Karin sedang main diluar, dan hanya Yuzu sendirian di rumah saat itu. Ichigo menghampiri adiknya itu, "Yuzu, kau sendirian disini? Gak ada yang nemenin apa?" ucapnya sambil mengambil pudding yang berada di kulkas.

"Kakak? Selamat datang! Ya, cuma aku sendiri disini… Tapi ada Bostaf kok! Aku jadi gak kesepian!" Jawab riang Yuzu.

Ichigo memandangi 'Bostaf' yang tengah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Ichigo langsung bergumam di dalam hatinya, "_Kon, bersabarlah!_"

Setelah makan malam, Ichigo langsung bergegas ke kamarnya dan duduk di kursi untuk memulai belajarnya. Gak sengaja, dia melihat gitar listrik yang dia punya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak main gitar. Apa aku masih bisa ya? Ah, coba main dulu bentar… " Ucap Ichigo sambil beranjak mengambil gitarnya.

Duduklah dia di kasur dan menyambungkan russelnya pada listrik dan gitarnya. Mulailah dia memainkan sebuah chord dari lagu yang ia nyanyikan…

_Kurasakan ku jatuh cinta…_

_Sejak pertama berjumpa…_

_Senyumanmu yang selalu, menghiasi hariku_

_Kau ciptaan-Nya yang terindah…_

_Yang menghanyutkan hatiku…_

_Semua telah terjadi…_

_Aku tak bisa, berhenti memikirkanmu_

_Dan kuharapkan kau tahu…_

_Kau yang kuinginkan!_

_Meski tak kuungkapkan_

_Kau yang kubayangkan_

_Yang selalu kuimpikan!_

_Aku jatuh cinta…_

_Ku jatuh cinta…_

_Cinta kepadamu!_

_Ku jatuh cinta…_

_I`m falling in love!_

_I`m falling in love with you!_

'_**Falling in love' by J-Rocks**_

**JRENG**~

"Hm? Lumayan juga ternyata… Aku masih lumayan lancar! Hahaha…" Tawa Ichigo.

Dari jendela, tiba-tiba ada suara tepuk tangan.

"Woa! Bagus sekali Ichigo!"

Jelas-jelas Ichigo kaget. Ternyata daritadi, permainannya telah ditonton oleh Rukia dan Renji dari jendela.

"Rukia? Renji? Ngapain kalian ada disini? Udah daritadi nonton gratis lagi!" Kesel Ichigo sambil membantu Renji dan Rukia masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hahaha… Kami cuma numpang lewat kok! Tiba-tiba mendengar kamu main gitar, langsung deh manjat… Hehehe…" Tawa Renji.

Rukia memandangi Ichigo yang lebih tinggi darinya terus-menerus. Ichigo merasa gugup langsung bertanya, "Rukia… Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau bisa main gitar?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "Errrr… Gimana ya? Dibilang gak bisa jadi bisa. Kalau dibilang bisa jadi lumayan… Jadi intinya, GAK TERALU".

"Tapi bisa kan dikit-dikit?" Tegas Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk.

Rukia langsung senang dan bernari-nari gaje. "Yeah! Pemain gitar sudah ada! Tinggal drummer!"

Ichigo kaget karena tiba-tiba Rukia bilang seperti itu, "Rukia? Apa maksudmu?"

Rukia melihat Ichigo dan tertawa, "Kamu personil keempat dari bandku! Dan personil tetap ketiga dari bandku!"

Ichigo hanya bengong dengan ucapan Rukia, "Apa? Grup band? Personil? Maksud?"

"Ya, kau adalah gitaris dari band yang baru kudirikan 12 jam yang lalu! Bersama pasti bisa! Kita buat band yang kita dirikan ini menjadi band terkenal! ONFIRE!" Semangat '45 Rukia dengan background *onfire*.

Renji dan Ichigo hanya sweatdrop. Ichigo langsung bertanya pada Renji, "Oi, si Rukia kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Pasti ada sesuatu ya?" Bisiknya.

"Gak tahu tuh! Semenjak nonton anime K-On! yang dikasih pinjem ama salah satu shinigami pengganti, dia jadi seperti ini!" Bisik Renji.

"Masa dia pengen buat band dengan mencontoh anime itu sih? Udah tahu kan kalau yang di anime itu pada keren mainnya! Kita masih biasa saja, tidak seprofesional mereka!" Jawab Ichigo.

"Gak tahu tuh! Tiba-tiba dia mengajakku yang sama sekali tidak bisa main bass! Katanya, 'Renji, ayo kita buat band!'… Sebelum aku menjawab, dia sudah bilang, 'Wah? Renji baik! Makasih!'. Padahal aku belum bilang 'ya' atau 'tidak'!" Kesel Renji.

Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pundak Renji yang sudah pundung. Rukia langsung menoleh kearah Ichigo dan mukanya cemberut. Ichigo penasaran dan bertanya pada Rukia.

"Rukia, kenapa cemberut?"

"Kita belum menemukan drummernya…" Sedih Rukia.

Ichigo langsung sweatdrop. Dia pun teringat sesuatu dan langsung berbicara pada Rukia, "Rukia, kenapa gak coba ke…"

_-Esoknya di Soul Society-_

"Kenapa harus aku?" Kesel seorang taichou di gotei-13.

"Hanya andalah yang bisa membantu kami, Hitsugaya-taichou! Ya, Please~" Mohon Rukia.

Ya, taichou yang berada di depan mereka adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou. Taichou termuda (apa terkecil? *Dipukul Hitsugaya FC*) yang menjabat sebagai taichou di Gotei-13. Ichigo yang memberi saran pada Rukia tentang personil tetap keempat yang bagus untuk menduduki posisi drummer. Tapi, Rukia dan Renji kaget karena nama yang disaranin oleh Ichigo adalah seorang taichou yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya!

"Tapi, kanapa harus aku! Memang siapa yang saranin aku untuk ikut, HAH?" Kesel sang taichou.

Rukia dan Renji yang sudah berkeringat dingin, langsung menunjuk shinigami berambut oranye yang berada di belakang mereka. Hitsugaya memasang muka kesal dan digambarkan dengan icon onion head yang *knife* dan Ichigo memasang icon yang *sweat*.

"Kurosaki Ichigo~ Kamu mau kubunuh ya? Ayo… Sini! Jangan takut… Hehehe…" Senyum setan Hitsugaya yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

Ichigo sudah keringat dingin dan mencoba untuk kabur. Tapi, sayangnya hawa dingin sudah menguncinya hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Hitsugaya yang makin mendekat, langsung membuat Ichigo gemetaran dan...

"To… HUWA! SAKIT!"

~Sesaat kemudian~

"Tidak mau!" Tegas Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa?" Panik Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau! Memang benar aku bisa main drum. Tapi itu kan dulu! Sekarang beda!" Jelas Hitsugaya.

"Ayolah Hitsugaya-taichou! Anda juga bisa menambah popularitas anda!" Sedih Rukia.

"Tetap tidak ma…"

"Bagaimana dengan semangka?" Tiba-tiba Renji yang berbicara.

"HaH!" Kaget Hitsugaya sehingga dia mengangkat alis sebelah kiri.

"Ya, jika kita menjadi terkenal… Kita bisa dapat keuntungan yang besar! Nah, dengan itu mungkin anda bisa makan semangka sepuas anda!" Jelas Renji.

Hitsugaya langsung bengong. Pikirannya langsung kosong dan blank. Setelah mengingat ucapan Renji akan semangka, dengan cepatnya, "YA! SAYA BERSEDIA MENJADI DRUMMER!"

Rukia yang senang, langsung menuliskan nama Hitsugaya di buku laporan keanggotaan bandnya.

"Terima kasih Hitsugaya-taichou! Anda sangat baik sekali! Berarti, anggota sudah lengkap! Abarai Renji sebagai Bassis, Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai Gitaris, Hitsugaya Toushirou sebagai Drummer dan saya, Kuchiki Rukia sebagai vocalis. Tinggal nama bandnya! Apa ya?" Pikir Rukia.

"Bagaimana kalau Red Pineapple Band aja?" Usul Renji.

Rukia menggeleng, "Itu mah kamu doank ciri khasnya!"

"Gotei-13 Band?" Usul Hitsugaya.

"Rancu!" Geleng Rukia.

"Apa Chappy Band?" Usul Rukia.

Semua langsung terdiam 1000 kata. Jelas-jelas Chappy itu kesukaannya Rukia. Rukia tertunduk malu dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"Are? Ichigo mana?" Tanya Rukia dan Hitsugaya serta Renji mencari Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari luar jendela. Suara seseorang yang bergema dan mengerikan. Saat Renji membukakan jendelanya, Ichigo lah yang muncul. Ternyata, tadi Hitsugaya melempar jauh Ichigo hingga keluar jendela.

"Aku dengar kalau kalian membuat nama band! ya kan?" Tanya polos Ichigo.

Semua mengangguk dan memberitahukan masalah sebenarnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk-angguk saat dijelaskan dan akhirnya dia menepukan tangannya.

"AHA! Bagaimana kalau singkatan nama kecil kita aja?"

Semua memandangi Ichigo dengan tatapan aneh, "I beg your pardon!"

"Ya, maksudnya huruf awal kita aja, missal Ichigo jadi I!" Jelas Ichigo.

Rukia memanggut-manggut dagunya dan mengucapkan sebuah nama, "IRT Band?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu hanya 3 orang… Yang dari R kan ada 2 orang! Ayo, yang lain! Lagipula kalau IRT, bisa-bisa nanti ada yang bilang KDRT lagi… hahaha!"

Renji pun mengungkapkan pendapatnya, "IR2T Band?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Tidak! Itu aneh! Ayo coba yang lain!"

Renji dan Rukia berpikir keras untuk memberi nama band mereka. Mereka tidak menduganya kalau membuat sebuah nama band itu susah. Ichigo yang hanya menunggu, memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu diatas kertas.

Ichigo pun mendekati sang taichou kecil itu, "Toushirou! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Toushirou yang kaget, langsung menutup kertas itu dan mukanya memerah. "Ah? I… Ini bukan apa-apa kok!"

Ichigo memasang muka diam dan tidak berekspresi. Rukia dan Renji hanya bengong melihat tingkah laku Hitsugaya yang diluar dugaan mereka yang ternyata, Hitsugaya bisa malu hanya dengan sebuah kertas. Ichigo mendekati Toushirou dan menggodanya, "Ayolah Toushirou! Apaan itu? Ayo… Ayo buka!"

Hitsugaya yang makin memerah, tetap bersikeras melindungi kertas mungil itu, "ENGGAK! JANGAN PAKSA AKU!"

Renji dan Rukia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Mereka membayangkan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sebagai seme dan uke dengan ukenya pemalu habis-habisan. Ichigo menakut-nakutin Hitsugaya sampai Hitsugaya terpojok di ujung ruangan. Ichigo memanfaatkan kekalahan Hitsugaya dan langsung menarik cepat kertas yang dipegangnya.

_**SREEET**_ …

"DAPAT!" Bangga Ichigo.

Hitsugaya kaget dan langsung merinding. Ichigo langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dan mendekati Rukia dan Renji yang penasaran akan apa yang ditulis oleh Hitsugaya. Saat mereka membacanya, semua langsung diam 1000 kata.

_IchiRukiRenTou Band __= ANEH!_

_TouIchiRuRen Band__ = What is this?_

_RenIchiRuTo Band__ = kok kaya nama anime ya! =_="_

_RuRenIchiTou Band__ = ?_

_IchiRe_

Ichigo yang membaca itu langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin apalagi pas liat akhirnya… "Ichire? Toushirou? Apa lanjutannya?"

Hitsugaya tidak bisa menjawab karena masih syok dan merinding di tembok (Expresinya kaya Gilbert (Pandora Hearts) yang pas melihat kucing). Rukia langsung menenangkan kapten divisi 10 itu dan memarahi Ichigo. "ICHIGO! Ini salahmu sih! Kamu teralu keras ama Hitsugaya-taichou dan hampir saja kau menyerangnya! Jelas saja dia takut ama kamu! Memang sih Hitsugaya terlihat dewasa, tapi tetap saja dia seorang anak-anak! Dia jauh lebih muda dariku lho!"

Ichigo langsung menciut dan takut akan amarah Rukia. Bisa-bisa kalau Rukia marah, Ichigo pasti sudah tidak berbentuk karena dipukuli oleh Chappy. Renji juga mendukung Rukia dengan mengatakan, "Rukia benar, Ichigo! Kau yang salah! Minta maaf sini sama Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Ta… Tapi, aku…"

"ICHIGO!" Ambek Rukia.

Ichigo yang kalah dan pasrah, akhirnya minta maaf pada Hitsugaya. Dia menundukan kepalanya menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya dengan keras _((kalau dilihat lagi, seperti orang yang mau bilang, "My princess… Kumohon, menikahlah denganku!") *Dipukul* (Teriakan pembaca: "Ini bukan fic IchiHitsu!"))_.

"TOUSHIROU! Maafkan aku jika kusalah! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu takut! Tapi, aku hanya penasaran dengan pendapatmu mengenai nama band kita! Ini… Ini bagus kok! Aku suka! Tapi, aku lebih penasaran ama nama yang terakhir! Bolekah engkau memberitahukannya pada kami, Toushirou!" *Puppy eyes Ichigo`s version*

Hitsugaya yang masih sedikit merinding, mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan pelan dan sedikit manis, "I… IchiReToRu Band…"

Semua yang mendengar nama yang diberikan Hitsugaya langsung diam 1000 kata lagi. Hitsugaya yang malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut kakinya sambil merinding. _"Tuh kan? Jelek! Kubilang gak percaya!"_

Ichigo langsung mengungkapkan pendapatnya dengan semangat, "TOUSHIROU! INI BAGUS!"

Hitsugaya langsung kaget lagi karena reaksi dari Ichigo, "HIIIIYYYY…"

Rukia bertepuk tangan setelah sadar dari diam 1000 katanya, "Hitsugaya-taichou! Ini bagus kok! Aku suka!"

Perlahan, Hitsugaya langsung bangkit dan matanya berbinar-binar, "Benarkah?"

Sekarang giliran Renji, "Walau sedikit maksa, tapi ini nama terbagus! Anda hebat Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Hitsugaya langsung memasang muka senang dan tersenyum. Gak kebayang, ternyata nama maksa yang ia buat cukup disukai oleh para personil bandnya. Maka, dengan cepatnya sang ketua band langsung menulis di buku laporannya.

"Ok, disahkan! Nama band kita adalah… IchiReToRu Band!" Ucap sang ketua, Kuchiki Rukia.

Semua langsung mengangkat tangan setuju dan puas akan nama tersebut. Kesenangan mereka hanya sesaat sampai ketika Ichigo teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya… Tempat awal kita memulai debut dimana?"

Rukia, Renji, dan Hitsugaya langsung terpaku dan membatu *Stone*. "AKH! TEMPATNYA DIMANA?"

*noo*

-_Keesokan harinya-_

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Rukia bersama personil band IchiReToRu, berjalan-jalan di pusat kota. Alasan mereka berada di pusat kota adalah membeli alat musik untuk Renji (Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sudah punya duluan sebelum terbentuknya band). Mereka melihat ke sebuah toko alat musik. Saat masuk kesana, Rukia dan Renji terpukau dengan alat musik yang berkilau semua. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya bersikap dingin dan pura-pura tidak kenal.

"Mas, saya mencari bass. Apakah ada?" Tanya Ichigo.

Penjaga toko itu langsung menunjukan sebuah bass yang sangat kinclong. Ichigo cukup suka dengan bass tersebut. Selain kinclong, bassnya sangat ringan dan bagus. Saat melihat harganya…

_**PRANG!**_

Ichigo yang syok, langsung mengembalikan bassnya. "Tidak! Terima kasih! Saya mau cari yang lebih sederhana lagi!"

Saat melihat yang lain, Ichigo dipanggil Renji untuk melihat suatu alat musik.

"Ichigo! Ini bagus ya!" Tunjuk Renji.

Ichigo mendekatinya, "Woa! Benar kau! Ini sangat bagus! Kamu ingin ini?"

Renji mengangguk, dan memasang puppy eyes. Ichigo berkomentar, "Kalau kamu yang mengeluarkan godaan puppy eyes, sama sekali gak ada ngaruhnya tahu! Adanya semua pada muntah!"

(_**Ichigo… Kau kejam sekali)**_

Renji langsung pundung, saat Ichigo mengeluarkan bass itu dari lemarinya dan melihat harganya. Ichigo tidak terkejut karena harganya masih bisa terjangkau. Ichigo langsung menyuruh Renji mencoba memegangnya dan bergaya ala orang yang sudah professional.

"Renji, cobalah kamu pegang! Cocok gak sama kamu!"

Renji pun melakukan apa yang Ichigo ucapkan dan dia pun bergaya. Dia sangat menikmati gayanya. Ichigo pikir, nampaknya bassnya cocok sama Renji. Saat Renji mau coba mainkan, Ichigo langsung larang.

"Kenapa kau melawangku Ichigo?" Heran Renji.

"Aku bukannya mau melarangmu! Tapi, di dekat bassnya ada tulisan, 'Maaf, tidak untuk dicoba!'. Kalau mau coba juga, harus ada russelnya dulu!" Jawab Ichigo.

Renji yang masih buta tentang musik, hanya bisa *hiroshi*. Ichigo langsung berbicara pada Renji…

"Kamu suka bass ini? Kamu merasa cocok sama bass ini?"

Renji mengangguk dan Ichigo langsung menuju ke tempat Rukia berdiri.

"Rukia, Renji sudah menemukan Bassnya! Sekarang tinggal giliranmu nyari yang kau butuhkan dan bayar semua! Kau dengar aku Rukia?"

Rukia tidak merespon perkataan Ichigo. Responnya hanya mengangguk. Ichigo yang sedang bad mood saat itu, langsung membalikan Rukia sehingga bertatapan dengannya.

"RUKIA! Kau de…"

Ichigo kaget karena Rukia sudah ngiler ngeliat keyboard yang bagus. Ichigo mencoba menyadarkan Rukia, tapi gagal. Rukia tetap ngiler ngeliat keyboard yang mulus itu.

"Key… Boardnya… Mantap!"

Ichigo langsung melangkah mundur dan coba mendekati Hitsugaya yang dekat sana.

"To… Toushirou… Rukia kok jadi begitu? Semua pada kenapa sih? Oi, Toushirou! Kau dengar aku gak sih?"

Merasa gak dianggap juga oleh Hitsugaya, Ichigo langsung membalikan Hitsugaya sehingga melihat ke dia. Ichigo kembali kaget karena mukanya Hitsugaya sudah senang gak karuan.

"Kurosaki… Hehehe… Drumnya bagus ya! Warnanya keren! Hehehe…" Cengir Hitsugaya.

Ichigo yang merasa masih sadar langsung berteriak, "APA YANG TERJADI DISINI!"

-To Be Continued-

***Behind the scene***

Saat Ichigo main gitar dan bernyanyi…

"Ayah! Kakak sedang jatuh cinta lho!" Senang Yuzu.

Sang ayah langsung datang dan nari-nari gaje. "Akhirnya, anakku sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya! Ayah bangga denganmu, Ichigo!".

"Ayah, diam! Di dalam ada suara cewek!" Marah Yuzu.

Sang ayah langsung menguping dari pintu, "Kamu benar Yuzu! Ichigo membawa diam-diam cewek ke kamarnya! Dia sudah senekad i…"

Belum selesai bicara, pintu dibuka keras oleh Ichigo yang sudah kesal.

"AYAH! YUZU! Jangan menguping! Gak sopan tahu!" Marah Ichigo.

Mukannya sangat geram ditambah merah malu. Yuzu yang panik, langsung menunduk maaf dan lari terbirit-birit ke bawah. Sang ayah sudah merinding langsung mengucapkan, "Ichigo-chan kejam~".

Ichigo sudah semakin sebal, langsung menutup pintunya dengan kencang dan sang ayah turun kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan perasaan sedih.

"Ichigo sudah besar ya…"

* * *

Ran: Fic keempat ku! Hahaha… Semoga kalian menyukainnya!

Ichigo: Ran, kamu kok tahu aku punya gitar? Perasaan jarang di shoot deh kamarku!

Ran: Kalau gak salah aku dulu nonton yang Diamond Dust Rebellion, di kamarmu ada gitar. Tapi gak tahu juga sih, aku sedikit lupa! Hehehe…

Ichigo: Hh… Dasar tapi memang benar kok! Hahahaha…

Ran: Hehe… Oh ya, itu kan ada kata-kata gini diatas, "Gak tahu tuh! Semenjak nonton anime K-On! yang dikasih pinjem ama salah satu shinigami pengganti, dia jadi seperti ini!". Shinigami penggantinya itu adalah Ran dari divisi 10 bangku ketiga (ngakunya). Dia dari dulu berambisi untuk menjadi pemain gitar dan drum tapi tidak kesampaian. Selain dia hanya berbakat di seni rupa, dia kurang bisa nguasai alat musik. Yang dia bisa hanya pianika doank. Gitar dia bisa kunci-kuncinya yang dasar, tapi tidak bisa ngegenjrengnya. Maklum, gitarnya gitar akustik, bukan gitar listrik… Drum dia hanya bisa dipermainan drum-drum gitu deh. Drum aslinya gak tahu tah. Dia adalah Original Character yang mencerminkan diriku.

Ichigo: O

*Ran`s Kick!*

Rukia: Ok, terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau membaca fic gak jelas ini. Authornya mempunyai inspirasi cerita ini saat dia melihat video opening K-On! yang lagunya Go Go Maniac! Katanya, "Ih… Lagunya keren… Videonya juga lucu… Ah~ Terinspirasi nih… Hehehehe…" Begitulah katanya.

Renji: Si Ran memang aneh!

Ran: *Tiba-tiba datang* Apa maksudmu, Renji?

Renji: Gak kok… Hahahaha…

*Ran`s Kick*

Ichigo: *bangun* Oh ya Ran, kenapa lagu yang kamu pilih untuk aku nyanyikan harus yang 'falling in love'? Bisa-bisa ada yang salah mikir kalau aku nyanyikan lagu itu kan? Bisa-bisa ada yang mikir, "Ichigo, kamu lagi jatuh cinta?".

Ran: Ichigo, aku milih lagu ini karena lagu ini menjadi theme song pergelaran seni kelas aku tanggal 19 Juni kemarin. Aku juga sudah mendengar permainan gitarnya dari temanku. Mengapa aku milih lagu ini? Karena hanya lagu ini yang kuingat dari sekian banyak lagu yang menjadi theme song dramaku. Gak ada maksud lain kok…

Ichigo: Hh… *menghela napas* ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa… Saya tahu kok kalau anda kurang mengoleksi lagu-lagu yang bertema cinta-cintaan…

*Ran`s Kick*

Toushirou: Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini, semoga anda semua dapat menikmatinya dan menyukainya! Kami tunggu review dari kalian semua! Review anda semua sangat membantu kami! Terima kasih…

Ran: Oh ya, special thank`s juga untuk teman sekelasku di kelas 10-3 (Kita baru naik kelas 11 sih…) yang bernama Ryanda. Pagi-pagi mau ditanyai nama speaker yang buat gitar listrik… Makasih banyak!*tunduk*

Toushirou: OK! Sekarang ditunggu reviewnya dan terima kasih sudah membaca! Dukung terus cerita ini ya! Ja matta!

Ichigo: *dalam hati* _Kelasnya Ran ternyata sama seperti kelas aku ya? (Ichigo: 1-3 (SMA), Ran: 10-3) Apakah ini kebetulan atau tidak ya?_

Ran: Buku catatan Jepangku ilang! Huwa! Baru ingat, pas UKK dulu, itu buku dipinjem teman buat contekan! Huwa! TIDAK! *Pundung*

* * *

_**Kamus:**_

_**Ohayou Gozaimasu: Selamat pagi**_

_**Minna-san: Semua**_

_**Ogenki desuka?: Apakah anda baik-baik saja?**_

_**Hai, Genki desu!: Ya, kami baik-baik saja!**_

_**Hai: Ya**_

_**Taichou: Kapten**_

_**Nii-sama: Kakak (biasanya Rukia memanggil Byakuya dengan sebutan tersebut)**_

_**I Beg Your Pardon?: Bisa tolong ucapkan sekali lagi?**_

_***Fiuh… Terima kasih semua yang telah membantu membenarkan kamusnya… Thank`s so much! Dila, makasih banyak udah ngebantu aku… *peluk Dila* Jangan bosen kalau aku SMSin hanya sekedar bertanya masalah kamus seperti ini ya… ^^ thank`s for everyone!***_

_***Sekedar informasi dan promosi… Jika ingin melihat icon onion head, untuk memudahkan… Anda bisa buka blog saya yang alamatnya bisa dilihat di halaman profil saya (homepage)… Saya minta maaf jika kualitas gambarnya kurang bagus T^T. Terima kasih…***_


	2. Chapter 2

Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fic ini! Ok, tanpa basa-basi lagi… Kita bahas reviewnya dahulu… Ehm…

_Ayano646cweety_: Siip… ^^ Ikutin terus yo… \^o^/ Thank`s!

_Astrella Kurosaki_: Makasih ^^. Tentunya, kalau Hitsugaya cengir, mukanya tetap imut! (Nambah malah!) Hhe… :D. Thank`s for favenya :D

_Ararancha_: Wah? Ternyata bener… Namanya mudah ditebak… Hhe :D. Hhe ^^ Tapi, diusahakan tidak 100% banget… Hhe :D Thank`s ya…

_Ciel L. chisai_: Hhe :D. Konsernya, coming soon :D hhe… Tunggu pada lancar dulu mainnya… Hhe ^^. Thank`s ya…

_So-Chand 'Luph Plend'_: Wah? Masa keren? O_o? Makasih *tunduk-tunduk*. Hitsugaya pasti senang ^^. Makasih ya!

_Master of Bankai_: Hhe… Ini gak sengaja jadi OOC, pengennya sih gak OOC tapi… Kalau gak OOC, nanti gak rame… Hhe :D tapi, terkecuali untuk Hitsu, dia memang cocok kalau OOC… hhe *Dipukul Hitsugaya*. Nice idea! ^^d! di chapter selanjutnya, Renji tidak akan Puppy eyes! Diganti menjadi babon eyes! *ditendang Renji*. Makasih Favenya! Thank`s!

Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan partisipasi serta favenya! Sekarang, selamat menikmati fic dengan chapter yang baru ini ya! Siiipp… Let`s go!

**Cerita asli: BLEACH by Kubo Tite-sensei…**

**Terinspirasi dari: K-ON! (Tapi cerita diusahakan tidak 100% dari K-ON!)**

**

* * *

**

_*Opening song : Karma by Bump of Chicken_

**IchiReToRu Band**

**(**_**Ichi**_**go, **_**Re**_**nji, **_**To**_**ushirou, **_**Ru**_**kia Band)**

**-Chapter 2-**

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Tadi keyboardnya bagus ya! Jarang-jarang ada keyboard dengan warna pink begitu… Lucunya!" Ucap Rukia dengan antusiasnya, Ichigo menjawabnya dengan dingin, "Ya…"

Sekarang giliran Renji yang berbicara, "Ichigo! Aku keren gak pas megang bassnya? Keren gak? Keren gak?". Ichigo menjawabnya dengan dingin pula, "Ya…"

Sekarang giliran Hitsugaya yang daritadi sudah cengir-cengir sendiri, "Hoe… Kurosaki, tadi drumnya bagus! Masih kinclong-kinclong gimana gitu… Aku jadi kepingin…". Ichigo juga menjawabnya dengan dingin kembali, "Ya…"

Rukia sudah rada ngambek, "Ichigo! Daritadi kamu hanya ya, ya, ya mulu! Kau kenapa?".

Ichigo memalingkan mukanya dan melihat keluar jendela sambil meminum sodanya. Saat itu, mereka sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang sangat terkenal disana. Rukia yang ngambek karena gak dianggap, langsung memukul meja dengan keras hingga orang-orang memperhatikan mereka.

"ICHIGO! Kamu kenapa? Kamu gak suka kalau kita antusias hah? Sudah tahu kan kamu kalau kita jarang ke living world hah?"

Ichigo menoleh dan melihat Rukia, "Tidak! Aku suka-suka saja, tapi sifat asli kalian mana? Kalian seperti orang lain saja tahu! Aku tahu kalian sangat senang, tapi please deh jangan sampai sebegitunya!".

Rukia langsung bermuka sedih, "Ichigo kau…"

Ichigo langsung menyimpan sodanya dan memukul meja, "Ok, anggap saja tadi aku gak ngomong apa-apa! Sekarang yang diutamakan adalah, dimana kalian tinggal dan menyimpan barang-barang kalian ini!"

Rukia langsung bertanya pada Ichigo, "Jadi, kamu gak suka kami ada disini?"

Ichigo kaget dengan ucapan Rukia. Dia melihat mata Rukia yang sudah menyimpan kekesalan pada Ichigo, "Rukia, bukan maksudku…"

Rukia langsung berdiri dan keluar dari bangkunya, "OK! Aku akan cari pemain gitar lain yang serius bermain denganku!"

Rukia pergi meninggalkan para cowok di restoran. Dia pergi entah kemana. Ichigo yang mencoba mencegatnya, tidak dianggap dan Rukia tetap pergi keluar. Renji menyuruh Ichigo mengejar Rukia dan meminta maaf. Awalanya Ichigo menolak, tetapi dipaksa Renji sehingga dia pergi mencari Rukia.

"Cih, mereka benar-benar merepotkan! Sekarang kita juga harus menyusul mereka! Ayo Hitsugaya-taichou! Kita pergi menyusul mereka!" Ajak Renji sambil membereskan barang-barang belanjaan mereka.

Renji heran mengapa Hitsugaya daritadi tidak menjawab. Saat melihat ke tempat duduk atasannya itu, dia kaget setengah mati. Hitsugaya dengan tenangnya dan polosnya, tidur menyender ke jendela. Renji yang sudah pusing sendiri, bingung harus diapakan Hitsugaya.

Akhirnya, dengan otak cermelangnya, Renji menggendong Hitsugaya yang tertidur di punggungnya. Bassnya yang disimpan di sebuah tas khusus bass, dipakai oleh Hitsugaya (gedean bassnya daripada Hitsugaya :D *BUAK*). Russelnya dibawa ditangan kiri dan belanjaan lainnya seperti tongkat drum Hitsugaya dan mic pribadi Rukia, dibawa didalam satu tas di tangan kanan Renji.

Dengan susah payahnya, "UKH! Berat! Untung beratnya Hitsugaya-taichou cuma 28 kg! Ditambah bass palingan nyampenya 29 atau 30 kg! Paling berat tuh, russelnya! Wua! Berat!" Renji membawa belanjaan serta Hitsugaya yang tertidur. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bertatapan kasihan.

_~Ditempat lain~_

"RUKIA!" Panggil Ichigo.

Tapi, Rukia tidak berhenti dan tetap berlari. Sudah cukup jauh mereka berlari menerobos kerumunan orang. Ichigo akhirnya dapat mendekati Rukia dan menggapainya.

"RUKIA! Tunggu!" Kesel Ichigo.

Rukia langsung menoleh, "APA? Ada apa lagi? Kamu bukan bagian dari bandku lagi! Kita sudah tidak punya urusan lagi!"

Ichigo meneguk ludahnya dan membungkuk, "Maafkan aku Rukia! Aku saat itu benar-benar sedang bad mood! Lupakan saja apa yang tadi kuucapkan!"

Rukia memasang muka sebal, "Lupakan? Lupakan semudah itu, hah? Tidak bisa Ichigo! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Kamu tidak serius bermain band denganku! Sudah, kau bukan bagian ba…"

Sebelum selesai berbicara, Ichigo langsung membungkuk dan bergaya ala ksatria, "Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Tidak bermaksud aku berkata seperti itu pada kalian. Dan aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, mulai hari ini akan serius bermain gitar tidak peduli seantusias apa kalian saat melihat alat musik. Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, akan serius bermain bersama teman-temannku di band IchiReToRu!"

Rukia memandang Ichigo dan raut mukanya kembali kesal. "Cukup Ichigo! Sudah cukup! Angkat wajahmu!"

Ichigo tidak mendengarnya, setelah Rukia berteriak namanya, baru Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Rukia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sekarang, mari kita ke tahap yang lebih serius dan sungguh-sungguh! Kita akan bersama-sama membuat IchiReToRu band ini menjadi sukses! Ok?"

Ichigo langsung berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan Rukia. Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu, bertepuk tangan (ada yang bersiul lagi). Jadi, selama ini pertengkaran Rukia sudah ditonton oleh orang-orang disana. Mereka kira, ini adalah syuting film atau pernyataan cinta. Rukia dan Ichigo yang malu dan memerah, langsung melepaskan tangan mereka. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menerobos kerumunan orang itu.

"Rukia! Ichigo! Syukurlah sempat ku kejar!" Lambai Renji.

"Renji? Ngapain kau ada disini" Kaget Rukia.

Renji ngos-ngosan setelah membawa beban berat. Setelah menyimpan barang-barang di bawah, Renji memberikan Hitsugaya yang tertidur pada Ichigo.

"Toushirou? Kenapa dia?" Heran Ichigo.

"Tadi, dia ketiduran di kursi, jadi kugendong saja dia! Sekarang, kamu saja yang gendong dia! Biar aku yang bawa belanjaan!" Seru Renji sambil mengambil bass yang digendong di punggung Hitsugaya.

Setelah bass terambil, Ichigo memindahkan posisi tidur Hitsugaya sehingga digendong dibelakangnya. Rukia langsung membawa belanjaan yang enteng-enteng saja dan Renji membawa russel serta bassnya. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan saat Ichigo dan Rukia lewat. Renji heran kenapa mereka begitu malu, tapi " Ah, EGP banget!" seru Renji.

Saat mereka ber-3 lewat, ada yang bilang begini, "Itu anak kecil yang lagi tidur, anaknya ya? Manisnya…"

Dan mereka ber-3 pun, pergi dari kerumunan orang itu menuju rumah Ichigo.

(Beruntung mereka tidak mendengarnya =_=)

Sesampai di rumah, Ichigo langsung menuju kamarnya dan membawa barang-barang serta Hitsugaya yang tengah tertidur. Tetapi, saat mau naik ke tangga, adik Ichigo, Yuzu melihat kakaknya.

"Ah? Kakak sudah pulang!".

Saat melihat kakaknya menggendong Hitsugaya yang tertidur, Yuzu langsung bertanya, "Kakak, orang itu kenapa?"

Ichigo keringat dingin, kalau sampai ketahuan ayahnya, gak tahu deh apa yang terjadi!

"E… Hmm… Ini… Ini temen kakak! Dia tadi tertidur saat menunggu kereta. Jadi, ya gini deh. Hehehe…" Jawab Ichigo.

Ichigo teringat akan suatu, "Oh ya? Ayah gak ada kan?"

Yuzu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gak ada kok. Sedang keluar!"

Ichigo menghela napas dan segera ke kamarnya. Dia menyuruh Yuzu untuk membawa minuman ke kamarnya untuk Renji dan Rukia. Yuzu mengangguk dan mempersiapkan beberapa jus jeruk.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Hitsugaya langsung dipindahkan ke kasur. Mukanya begitu polos dan watados. Seperti tidak mempunyai beban. Jam saat itu menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Ichigo dan Renji berpikir untuk mengganti baju Hitsugaya menjadi baju santai supaya bisa lebih nyaman tidurnya (Jelas aja coz Hitsu bajunya rangkap 3!). Tetapi, pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak mereka kali ini adalah "Siapa yang mau menggantikan bajunya?"

Ichigo dan Renji bercucuran keringat. Kalau mereka mengganti baju Hitsugaya, mungkin sang taichou itu akan bangun dan membogem mereka. Tapi, kalau tidak menggantinya takut-takut Hitsu bakal gak nyaman tidurnya. Renji langsung melihat Ichigo, "Ichigo, hanya kita yang bisa melakukannya! Rukia seorang cewek jadi tidak mungkin!"

Ichigo mengangguk dan meneguk ludah. Akhirnya Ichigo menetapkan sesuatu, "Ok, kita lakukan! Tapi, daripada nanti kita kena bogem Toushirou… Mending kita buka jaketnya sama kemejanya saja. Ok?"

Renji mengangguk dan menahan tubuh Hitsugaya. Ichigo mulai menurunkan jaket Hitsugaya dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Dengan pelan-pelan dia membuka, Hitsugaya masih tertidur. Saat mau menurunkan kemejanya, Hitsugaya sedikit mengigau.

"Semangka…"

Tingkah laku Hitsugaya membuat jantung Ichigo dan Renji berhenti sedetik! Mereka kaget karena dikira Hitsugaya bakal bangun. Ichigo melanjutkan menurunkan kemejanya, tetapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Kakak, ini jeruk…" Ucap Yuzu dan langsung masuk ke kamar Ichigo.

Yuzu terdiam 1000 kata saat melihat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan itu. Ichigo dan Renji hanya memasang muka *sweat*. Yuzu langsung menyimpan gelas-gelas itu di meja belajar Ichigo dan keluar kamar.

"Kakak, maaf saya mengganggu! Permisi!"

Ichigo langsung berteriak, "AH! Jangan salah paham! YUZU!"

Yuzu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku gak salah paham kok kak! Justru saya senang karena kakak sangat baik mau menolong adik temen kakak itu"

Ichigo langsung melongo, "Hah?"

"Iya! Karena kakak sudah berpengalaman ngurus seorang adik, kakak membantu dia mengganti pakaian adiknya saat tertidur ya?"

"Hah? Aku gak mengerti mak…"

Sebelum melanjutkan, Ichigo teringat sesuatu "_Yuzu tidak salah paham! Ini CHANCE!" _

_***Lagu Chance dari Uverworld* (hanya 16 detik awal)**_

"Ah ya… Kakak mengerti! Ya, temen kakak itu gak pandai ngurus adiknya! Mereka sudah yatim piatu tapi, si kakak sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukan kasih sayangnya pada adik semata wayangnya! Dia minta bantuanku deh. Oh ya Yuzu, bisa siapin 2 tempat tidur gak yang buat di lantai? Mungkin temen-temen kakak itu bakal menginap disini!"

Yuzu tertawa dan mengangguk. "Ok, Nanti malam kubawa tempat tidurnya!"

Ichigo tersenyum dan saat masuk ke kamarnya lagi, dia menghela napas. Renji langsung memanggil Ichigo dan melanjutkan lagi mengganti baju Hitsugaya yang sedikit lagi. Setelah selesai, Ichigo dan Renji langsung bernapas lega. Sampai detik terakhir, Hitsugaya gak bangun. Renji membaringkan Hitsugaya lagi dan Ichigo menyelimutinya (Saat itu, musim dingin baru banget berakhirnya).

"Renji… Tadi serasa sabit kematian merangsang di leher kita ya!" Keringat dingin Ichigo.

Renji mengangguk, "Kau benar!"

Rukia keluar dari lemari yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur di kamar Ichigo. Dia heran karena ekspressi Ichigo dan Renji yang sudah gak karuan. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Ah! Rukia, Ohayou!"

"Sekarang bukan ohayou!"

_**-Sesaat kemudian-**_

"Ho… Jadi kalian mengganti baju Hitsugaya-taichou?" Tanya polos Rukia.

Renji dan Ichigo menunduk. Rukia menghela napas dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk dari meja belajar Ichigo. Ichigo langsung bertanya pada Rukia dan Renji.

"Rukia, Renji… Kalian mau tinggal sementara dimana? Kamarku dan ruangan lain disini sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi!"

Renji dan Rukia saling memandangi. Mereka akhirnya menyimpulkan 1 kesimpulan.

"Aku akan tinggal sementara dirumah Urahara-san…" Jawab gagah Renji.

Rukia menunjuk lemari yang biasanya ia pakai tidur saat pertama kali datang ke rumah Ichigo. "Aku mau disana!"

Ichigo langsung sweatdrop, "Disana itu sempit lho!"

"Biarin! Aku suka kok!" Jawab Rukia.

Selama Rukia dan Ichigo berdebat, Renji teringat sesuatu… "Oh ya Ichigo, Hitsugaya-taichou akan tinggal dimana?"

Ichigo langsung berekspresi *stone*. Dia selama ini melupakan kapten kecil itu. Ichigo ingin bertanya pada dia tetapi, sedang nyenyaknya tertidur di kasur Ichigo.

"Ya sudahlah, Toushirou tinggal disini saja! Dia tidak punya kerabat lain sih… (Masa di rumah Inoue duaan?) Biar aku tidur di sofa ruang tengah!" Desah Ichigo.

Rukia memasang tatapan melemas, "Tidak apa, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengangguk, "Ya, tidak apa! Aku senang bisa membantu kalian kok…" Senyum Ichigo.

Mata Rukia memasang puppy eyes, "Kalau mau, kamu bisa tidur di lemari yang biasa kugunakan… Biar aku tidur dengan adik-adikmu saja… Bagaimana?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah… Kalau tidak tidur di sofa tengah, aku bisa pakai kasur lipat dan tidur di bawah…"

Rukia dan Ichigo saling beromantisan, Renji berkomentar, "WOI! Ini bukan fic IchiRuki!" _(Gak tahu tuk selanjutnya, untuk saat ini memang begitu… Tapi sewaktu-waktu mungkin berubah)._

Renji dan Rukia meminum jus jeruk yang dibuatkan oleh adiknya Ichigo itu. Sementara Ichigo, dia mencari sebuah buku. Setelah menemukan buku yang dia cari, dia memperlihatkannya pada Rukia dan Renji.

"Nih, ada Eskul band gitu di sekolah kita. Tetapi, personilnya hanya kelas 2. Sebentar lagi juga tahun ajaran baru, nah si kelas 2 itu akan naik kelas dan di kelas 3 mereka sudah gak boleh ikutan eskul. Gimana kalau kita pakai kesempatan itu saja?"

Rukia dan Renji mengangguk. Itu satu-satunya kesempatan mereka memakai ruangan music (secara gratis) dan melanjutkan eskul band itu. Mereka ada niat untuk menaikan pamor eskul serta itu adalah titik awal mereka menitik karir. Setelah berdiskusi bagaimana izinnya, mereka bingung untuk guru pembibingnya.

"Waduh… Guru pembimbingnya siapa coba?" Panik Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, jendela terbuka dan sakura yang berguguran masuk ke kamar tersebut. Datanglah seorang Taichou dengan kekuatan zanpakutounya yang bisa berubah menjadi kelopak sakura. Ya, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Saya bersedia menjadi guru pembimbing anda semua!" Ucap kalem Byakuya.

Ichigo dan Renji sweatdrop, tetapi Rukia terpesona. Dengan hati-hati, Byakuya masuk lewat jendela dan melewati lemari. Tak sengaja, bajunya tersangkut paku di jendela dan robek. Byakuya otomatis yang ketarik itu, jatuh. Renji dan Rukia langsung menolong Byakuya yang darahnya ngucur di lantai kamar Ichigo.

"Byakuya… Kamu berarti harus masuk ke sekolah saya dulu dan mencoba untuk menjadi guru disana donk?" Sinis Ichigo.

Byakuya mengangguk dan memasang muka kesal. "Sudah kuduga dari awalnya kau akan berbicara seperti itu! Sayangnya, aku sudah mendapat izin menjadi guru di sekolah anda (dengan mata pelajaran Bahasa Jepang)… Juga, saya mendengar kalau kamu memanggil saya…"

Ichigo langsung potong perkataan Byakuya, "OK! Rukia, semua persyaratan sudah lengkap! Tinggal izin ke sekolah untuk mendukung band IchiReToRu ini! Catat itu!"

Rukia langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Ichigo. Renji menepuk-nepuk punggung kaptennya yang pundung itu.

"Adikku sudah melupakanku..." Sedih Byakuya.

"Sabar Taichou!" Tepuk Renji.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya, masih tertidur nyenyak di kasur Ichigo.

"Kr… Se… Mang… Ka…"

~Esoknya~

"Toushirou… Bangun! Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya terbangun dan dia mengucek-ucek matanya. "Ku… Ro… Saki?"

Ichigo memberikan seragam sekolah Hitsugaya dan mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya. "Bersiap-siaplah dan rapihkan rambutmu! Aku mau membangunkan Rukia dulu! Baru kita sarapan!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan dia mulai membukakan piyamanya. Tetapi, dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat tubuhnya. "_Piyama? Lho? Bajuku diganti sama siapa?_" Gumam Hitsugaya. Tapi, dia sedikit tidak mempedulikanya.

Ichigo mengetuk lemarinya tetapi tidak ada respon. Ichigo yang kesal, langsung membuka lemari itu. Tiba-tiba hantaman tas Rukia mengenai wajahnya dan Rukia keluar dari lemari itu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan buka seenaknya! Gimana kalau tadi aku belum selesai ganti baju, hah?" Kesel Rukia dan Ichigo sudah semaput dibawahnya.

Rukia melihat Hitsugaya yang sedang membuka kancing bajunya. Rukia hanya bengong dan Hitsugaya juga. Setelah beberapa saat, Rukia melompat ke dalam lemari lagi dan menutupnya, Hitsugaya membalik badannya. Ichigo sweatdrop dan meringis, "Bagaimana nasib wajahku?"

~Sesampai di sekolah~

Renji sudah menunggu rombongan dari rumah Ichigo di depan sekolah. Dia membawa bass di punggungnya. Rukia tersenyum, "Yo, Renji! Mana Nii-sama?"

"Dia kedalam duluan! Katanya ada urusan gitu… Ayo, kita masuk saja!" Jawab Renji.

Ichigo melihat muka Hitsugaya yang berada disebelahnya. Mukannya sangat merah sekali. Ichigo tahu penyebab mengapa Hitsugaya bermuka seperti itu. Ichigo menjahili sang taichou kecil itu.

"Kamu mengingat hal tadi pagi ya? Sudahlah… Gak usah dipikirkan!" Ichigo mengacak rambutnya Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya manyun dan membalas Ichigo, "Itu masalah privasiku!"

"Hahaha… Ya sudah, anggap saja itu tak sengaja!"

Ichigo menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang bahu Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tetap memasang muka kesal. Semua anak-anak melihat keakraban Hitsugaya dan Ichigo sebagai adik dan kakak yang sama-sama keren.

~Pulang sekolah~

Renji dan Hitsugaya menunggu Rukia dan Ichigo yang sedang diinterogasi oleh guru di ruang guru. Mereka berdua ingin meminta izin menggunakan ruangan music. Setelah memberikan alasan-alasan, perincian, serta proposal, guru beserta kepala sekolah yang tidak sengaja menguping di dalam ruangan guru itu setujuh. Mereka mengizinkan eskul band dilanjutkan kembali. Rukia yang senang, langsung memeluk Ichigo yang berada disebelahnya (Byakuya siap-siap sabit kematiannya). Setelah membuat Ichigo matang, Rukia berlari keluar dan memeluk Renji serta Hitsugaya.

Renji aneh dengan sikap Rukia langsung bertanya, "Ada apa Rukia?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Eskul Band kita disetujui! Sekarang, kita bisa memakai ruangan itu sesuka kita!"

"Berarti, aku bisa menyimpan drumku disana donk?" Senang Hitsugaya.

Rukia mengangguk dan langsung menarik mereka berdua ke ruangan music. Mereka akan mulai latihan pada hari itu juga. Tetapi, Ichigo didalam ruang guru masih membatu. Dia diancam habis-habisan oleh Byakuya, "Jika kau macam-macam pada Rukia, guwe cincang loe!".

Rukia sudah sampai duluan di ruang music bersama Renji dan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung berlari mendekati drum yang sudah ia simpen saat istirahat makan siang (Dia menghubungi teman bandnya untuk membawakan drum setnya ke sekolah Ichigo). Hitsugaya duduk di kursi drumnya dan mulai tes suara drumnya itu. Selama Hitsugaya mencoba drumnya, Rukia sibuk menasihati Renji.

"Renji, satu-satunya disini yang tidak bisa main alat music adalah kamu! Sekarang, coba kamu baca buku ini!" Suruh Rukia.

Rukia memberikan Renji sebuah buku dengan judul, 'pintar bass kurang dari 1 jam!'.

Renji mencoba-coba apa saja yang tertulis di buku itu. Sementara Renji mencoba-coba, Rukia mengeluarkan mic baru dari tasnya. Dia mulai bernyanyi sebuah lagu, "Kurasakan kujatuh cinta… Sejak…" Sebelum selesai mencoba micnya, Rukia dikagetkan dengan suara bass Renji yang besar.

Karena kesal, Rukia melemparkan dus kosong kearah muka Renji. Sial-sial, Renji menghindar dan du situ mengenai muka Hitsugaya. Keadaan hening sejenak, hingga Ichigo dan Byakuya datang.

"O…"

Ichigo dan Byakuya kaget karena ruangan itu sudah kacau. Hitsugaya yang marah, langsung melempar stik drumnya ke Renji. Renji yang takut langsung kabur dan berlari-lari di ruangan itu. Rukia melindungi kepalanya dengan tasnya yang cukup besar. Ichigo dan Byakuya hanya diam dan memasang muka *hiroshi*. Ichigo dan Byakuya sudah hilang kesabaran, lari masuk ke ruangan. Byakuya menarik kerah baju Renji hingga dia berhenti larinya, sedangkan Ichigo menarik tangan Hitsugaya ke belakang. Ichigo menenangkan Hitsugaya dengan cara mengelus-eluskan kepala sang kapten kecil.

"Anak baik, tenang donk… Jangan ngamuk! Nanti kalau ngamuk, kamu dibenci orang lho…" Bujuk Ichigo.

Byakuya dan Renji serta Rukia hanya terdiam dan melototi apa yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo. Mau-maunya dia nekad memegang kepala sang taichou divisi 10 itu.

"Memang, Hitsugaya-taichou bisa tenang kalau hanya dielus-elus kepalanya?" Bisik Rukia.

Lalu, Ichigo mengeluarkan sepotong semangka dari tasnya. Hitsugaya yang sedikit tenang, langsung mengambil semangka itu dan memakannya. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengacak-acakkan rambut Hitsugaya, "Anak yang baik!".

Rukia dan Byakuya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku taichou itu yang sudah jauh OOC nya. "Hanya dengan sebuah semangka, dia bisa tenang begitu? Hahaha…"

Renji masih gemetaran karena tadi dia nyaris terbunuh oleh keganasan sang naga kecil. "Se… Reem…"

~Sesaat kemudian~

"Ok, Sekarang kita akan coba mainkan lagu untuk festival sekolah bulan depan! Ini lagunya!" Ucap Byakuya sebagai pembimbing baru disana.

Rukia dan personil band yang lain melihat beberapa halaman. Sebanyak 5 lagu, mereka harus bawakan saat festival nanti. Lagu-lagunya cukup baru untuk mereka. Tetapi, ada 2 list yang masih kosong. Rukia bertanya pada kakaknya itu.

"Kakak, ini kenapa kosong?"

Byakuya membuka lembaran yang ditunjukin Rukia, "Ini kalian bisa milih lagu sesuka kalian… Aku pilihin 3 lagu terbaik, sisanya adalah lagu punya kalian atau karangan asli!"

Ichigo kaget, "Kita belum ngebuat 1 lagu pun! Dan parahnya lagi, satu bulan lagi, kita pentas! Benar saja?"

"Sudah ma, aku juga belum lancar main bass!" Tambah Renji (kenapa jadi pake logat Sunda? =_=")

Rukia memikirkan sesuatu dan dia tersenyum, "Ok Nii-sama! Saya sudah menentukannya!"

Semua terkejut. "APA RUKIA? KAMU SUDAH MENENTUKANNYA?" Kaget Ichigo.

Rukia menyimpan bolpennya dan melihat ke personil lain yang berada dibelakangnya, "Ya! OK… Ini lagunya! Selamat berjuang!"

Ichigo dan yang lain membaca naskah sebanyak 5 halaman itu. List lagunya adalah:

1. Tak Kan Pernah Ada dari Geisha,

2. Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi He~ dari Tsuji Shion

3. Run To Win dari Aya Hirano (kalau bisa, semua ikutan nyanyi sebagai back song)

4. Echo

5. Glow (feat: Ichigo)

Saat Ichigo membaca lagu nomor 5, mata Ichigo terbuka lebar. "Ru… Rukia… Ini?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Dulu kan aku pernah nyanyi denganmu lagu ini… Kamu bilang, bagus… Nah, kujadikan lagu deh… Hehehe…"

Ichigo membeku dan memelas, Renji menepukan punggungnya Ichigo. "Sekalian saja aku nyanyi laguku deh…" Sedih Ichigo.

Rukia dengan watadosnya, pura-pura tidak mendengar Ichigo dan memberikan CD player berisi rekaman lagu-lagu pada Hitsugaya untuk dimainkan drumnya. Hitsugaya lebih bisa main drumnya dari mendengar daripada membaca. Sekali mendengar lagu, dia bisa langsung memainkan drumnya dengan lumayan benar. 2-3 kali latihan, langsung lancar. Dengan semangatnya, Rukia mengangkat micnya.

"OK, KITA MULAI LATIHANNYA! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!"

Semua langsung sweatdrop, "Bukan 'ready to rock' you know?" Komentar mereka.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

***Behind The Scene***

"Ok, Kita mulai latihan… Hitsugaya-taichou! Berikan aba-abanya!" Seru Rukia.

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan mengangkat stik drumnya. "One… Two… Three!"

JRENG~

Alunan gitar dan bass selaras. Tetapi, mereka dibuat tidak nyaman oleh permainan drumnya Hitsugaya.

Ichigo membalikan badanya, "Toushirou! Mainlah dengan benar!" Ucapnya dengan marah.

Hitsugaya lantas marah, "AKU SUDAH BENAR KOK!"

Perdebatan sengit antara Hitsugaya dan Ichigo sudah panas. Rukia langsung datang ke Hitsugaya dan mengambil headsetnya. Saat Rukia mendengarnya, dia kaget karena lagunya Go! Go! Maniac!. Lantas Rukia mengambil CD Player yang ia berikan pada Hitsugaya dan mengeluarkan CDnya. Rukia keringat dingin saat melihat CD itu. Hitsugaya bertanya, "Kuchiki… Kenapa?"

Rukia langsung diam dan menyembunyikannya. Dia lari ke tas Byakuya dan mengambil suatu CD. Saat Rukia mendengarkannya lagi, lagunya sudah benar. Giliran Ichigo yang bertanya, "Rukia, kenapa?"

Rukia menghela napas, "Tadi CD yang kumasukan ke CD Player Hitsugaya-taichou adalah CD punya salah satu shinigami pengganti yang meminjamkannya padaku. Karena cover CDnya yang sama. Aku tertukar… Maafkan aku!" Tunduk Rukia.

Semua langsung bergumam dalam hatinya, "Kita tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan!"

Rukia hanya senyam senyum dan mengambil micnya lagi. Mereka mulai bermain lagu yang sudah direncanakan dengan benar. Byakuya terus memperhatikan permainan mereka dan sekali-kali tersenyum.

"Hmfh… Hebat…"

* * *

Ran: Hh… Hh… Dengan penuh perjuangan, ku aplot chap ini… Hosh… Hosh… *bawa bendera putih*

Ichigo: Kamu kenapa?

Ran: Gile… Selama pembuatan chapter ini, gak ada inspirasi sama sekali! Blank, gak tahu apa yang mau kutulis!

Hitsu: Apa gara-gara kau lumutan dirumah?

Ran: *mengangkat alis* Hah?

Hitsu: Iya, kan sekarang libur kenaikan tuh… Nah, kamu lumutan gara-gara gak keluar rumah, iya kan? Coba hitung kamu keluar rumah berapa kali dalam 2 minggu ini?

Ran: Satu… Pas nyari sekolah untuk adik sepupu, kedua… Kemarin pas daftar ulang sekalian jalan ama sobat-sobat, ketiga… Besok karena mau diskusiin buat demo eskul… *hening* CUMA 3 KALI! *nangis*

Ichigo: WHAT! Kamu ngapain aja dirumah selama ini?

Ran: *watados* Lihat rapot, denger lagu, tidur, main komputer, internetan, gambar, nonton, makan (itu juga kadang-kadang cuma malam), desain baju, beresin kamar, goreng ranginang ama emping, ngabuburit, gak tahu apa lagi…

Ichigo dan Hitsu: *hiroshi*

Ran: *senyum Gin*

Rukia: Aku nyanyi! Asyik! Asyik!

Byakuya: Muncul guwe juga akhirnya… Fiuh… *angin berhembus*

Renji: Taichou, anda teralu narsis!

*Renji ditendang sama Byakuya dan para fan`s Byakuya*

Ran: Ya Sudah…. Ehm… Terima kasih atas kesetiaan anda membaca Fic ini… Fic ini kayanya akan memunculkan sebuah pairing di masa mendatang… Tapi, entah juga… Hehehe…

Ichigo: Dasar… Plin-plan!

*Ran`s Punch*

Ran: Maaf… Ehm… Ok, terima kasih atas kesetiaan anda membaca Fic ini… Saya harap, anda selalu mengikuti fic ini. Silahkan, untuk pemesa… Bukan, maksud saya, untuk komentarnya… Ditunggu hingga kapanpun! Hubungi customer service dibawah ini… *tangannya membentuk sebuah kotak*

Hitsu: Ran… Kamu kenapa? Apa maksudmu Customer Service?

Ran: Oh ya, maaf… Saya pusing banget… Ehm… Pokonya, untuk reviewnya, ditunggu hingga chapter selanjutnya terbit. Semoga, review ini semua dapat memajukan kualitas dari fic ini… (Kualitas XD) Ok, ditunggu reviewnya dan… Sankyuu Minna-san!

All: Bye!

*sesaat kemudian*

Hitsu: Dummi! *memeluk Drum*

Ran: Drumnya Hitsu keren… *ngiler*


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok… ** Wilujeung sumping… Ayeuna, abdi bade ngabacakeun heula jawaban reviewna…

(Oh ya, maaf ya kalau saat percakapan, kutipnya ada yang dibawah dan diatas. Coz, granmarnya di word aku pakai yang jerman (salah pencet). Gomen ,. Gomen kalau belum sempet diedit TT^TT Gomen...)

*******meny****ala****ka****n lagu **_**Miracle **_**By ****Super Junior*******

_Ayano646cweety_: Yoi… Kasian sih ama Byakuya… Masa tampilnya Cuma sekali… hhe… Mendingan, dijadikan pembimbing… Ohohoho… Hohoho.. Itu salah pakunya, hahaha.. Kenapa ada disitu, hhe… XD Siip, slmt menikmati saja chap yg baru ini…

_Ciel.:_ Apanya yang panjang? O_o? hhe XD sorry, authornya stress gara-gara gambar buat demo eskul nanti… Hehehe *plak* Om Kuya… Hehee.. Panggilan bagus nih! Makasih atas namanya, hohoho.. Masukin ah… X3 *Dilempar Byakuya*. Yup, selamat menikmati! ^^

_Astrella Kurosaki: _Pasti… Untuk sekarang, memang bagian duet mereka dengan lagu Glow… Hohoho… XD. Requestnya ditampung dulu… Nanti kita pemungutan suara aja mendingan, pairingnya mau IchiRuki atau IchiHitsu… Hehehe *Plak* (Nurani Ran: Woi Ran! Dari awal memang maunya pairing Ichi-**xxx** kan?)= Rahasia~ tunggu saja tanggal mainnya ^^ (tenang, walau di chap ini terlihat IchiHitsu, itu hanya selingan saja… Hehehe XD). Siip. Selamat menikmati ^^

_So-Chand 'Luph pLend':_ Hohoho… Jarang Byakuya terjatuh gara-gara paku. Hehe… Tapi, kalau beneran ada, kepingin liat, difoto, masukin ke internet, di publish *digaplok Byakuya FC*. Siip, selamat menikmati saja ^^

_Ruki Yagami:_ Tenang, tenang… Hehehe, sabar ya kalau Ichigo perhatian ama Hitsu… Maklum, masih kecil… *ditampar Hitsu*. Hohoho, baguslah jika anda suka! Hm… IchiRuki… 2 suara untuk IchiRuki! Siip, selamat menikmati saja ^^

_aRaRaNcHa: _Hahaha… Lumayan kan, nambah otot buat Renji… Hehehe… Gara-gara paku yang nyangsang di lemari Ichigo… Hahaha… salahin pakunya ya, jangan salahin saya… Hehehe *kabur*. Siip, selamat menikmat ^^

Ehm… Ok, Sekian pembahasan Reviewnya…Sekarang, kita mulai saja ke acara puncak kita, fic IchiReToRu Band… Selamat menikmati dan terima kasih yang sudah me-review, me-like, dan me-follow… Makasih ^^

* * *

**Cerita asli: BLEACH by Kubo Tite-sensei…**

**Terinspirasi dari: K-ON! (Tapi cerita diusahakan tidak 100% dari K-ON!)**

_*Opening song : Yokan by Heidi_

**IchiReToRu Band**

**(**_**Ichi**_**go, **_**Re**_**nji, **_**To**_**ushirou, **_**Ru**_**kia Band)**

**-Chapter 3-**

Sudah 2 minggu ini, IchiReToRu Band latihan untuk festival sekolah. Renji sudah lancar bermain bass beserta Rukia sudah ada kemajuan dalam menyanyinya. Ichigo juga sudah bersikap lebih tenang. Sekarang, sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan waktunya pulang.

"Ok, semua pulang! Sudah jam 7! Latihan untuk hari ini… Selesai!" Tepuk Byakuya.

Semua langsung bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Mulai membereskan peralatan hingga menyapu. Saat itu, sekolah sangat gelap dan hanya ruangan music yang nyala lampunya. Setelag membereskan tasnya, Ichigo menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya duduk.

"Toushirou! Ayo, kita pulang… Hari sudah malam!" Ajak Ichigo.

Hitsugaya berdiri dan mencoba berjalan, tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh ke lantai. Ichigo dan yang lain kaget sehingga mencoba menolong Hitsugaya.

"TOUSHIROU!"

~Rumah Ichigo~

Rukia, Renji, dan Byakuya yang diam di luar kamar Ichigo, komat kamit dan khawatir dengan keadaan Hitsugaya. Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit, Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya. Rukia langsung mendekati Ichigo.

"Ichigo, bagaimana keadaan Hitsugaya-taichou?" Khawatir Rukia.

Ichigo menunduk dan membuka mulutnya, "Dia demam tinggi. Habis itu, dia kena radang tenggorokan. Dia harus beristirahat penuh agar tidak sampai kejang-kejang…" Jelas anak dokter itu.

Rukia langsung kaget, "Be… Berapa hari?"

Ichigo menutup matanya, "Kurang lebih… Seminggu…"

Di belakang para personil, sudah muncul latar belakang petir. Karena, kalau Hitsugaya tidak ikut latihan selama seminggu. Berarti, latihan mereka bersama lagi hanya tersisa 2 hari sebelum festival. Masalahnya lagi, sehari sebelum festival mereka gunakan untuk hari tenang. Berarti latihan benarnya hanya 1 HARI!

Byakuya melihat kearah Ichigo, "Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?"

"Tergantung daya tubuh pasien…"

Semua langsung tertunduk, "Semoga dia bisa cepat sembuh…" Ucap sang ketua, Rukia.

Ichigo menghela napas, "Ini gara-gara dia tadi malam nonton final world cup sambil makan es. Tenggorokan dia gak kuat dan kena dia radang…"

Semua sweatdrop. Ichigo melanjutkannya lagi, "Iya, kemarin aku sudah marahin dia tapi dia tidak mendengarkan. Itulah akibatnya gak dengerin perkataan orang tua!"

Rukia yang sweatdrop, mengajukan pertanyaan, "Wah… Anda sudah tua ya, Pak Ichigo… Ngomong-ngomong, istri anda siapa?"

Ichigo kaget langsung melihat Rukia dan blushing. Pandangannya buram dan matanya berputar-putar, "E… To… Itu… A…"

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka dan keluarlah sang naga kecil yang sakit itu. Bajunya begitu basah oleh keringat dan masih ada kompresan di kepalanya. Napasnya begitu berat. Ichigo mencoba membantu Hitsu untuk berjalan.

"… E… H…U…" Terengah-engah Hitsu.

Ichigo yang memperhatikan Hitsugaya langsung menyuruh pasiennya itu jangan banyak ngobrol dan memegang pundaknya. "Toushirou, kamu kena radang… Tolong jangan teralu banyak bicara…"

Hitsugaya memperhatikan Ichigo dengan tatapan memelasnya. Renji dan Byakuya merasakan hawa panas disana yang entah muncul darimana. Hitsugaya mencoba berdiri dengan tegak dan memegang pintu. "A… Aku besok akan latihan!"

Semua kaget, "EH!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Ya, masa yang lain pada latihan… Se… Sedangkan aku… Aku diam di kasur terus? Sudah, biarkan aku latihan!"

Rukia mendekati kapten divisi 10 itu. Dia menyuruh agar Hitsugaya tidak usah latihan hingga penyakitnya sembuh. Hitsugaya menolak itu, walau dengan iming-imingan sesuatu pun. Renji yang merasa kesal, jalan mendekati Hitsugaya dan…

_**BUUUAAAAKKK!**_

"Renji! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaget Byakuya.

Renji meniup tangan kanannya yang telah memukul perut Hitsugaya hingga pingsan. Ichigo dan Rukia sudah merinding karena yang dilakukan oleh Renji, bisa berakibat fatal ke mereka semua. Yaitu, DIBEKUIN OLEH HYORINMARU!

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan pada kapten keras kepala ini!" Jawab so keren ala Renji.

Ichigo membalasnya, "Gak ada cara lain apa? Yang lebih lembut dikit? Ini mah sama saja membuat dia menjadi semaput!" Ucapnya dengan logat Sundanya (TUNGGU! Sejak kapan Ichigo mempunyai logat Sunda?).

Giliran Rukia yang marah, "Ichigo benar! Kamu mau, kita jadi santapannya Hyorinmaru? HAH?" Amuknya.

Renji merinding karena dimarahi oleh sahabatnya itu. Dia minta Taichounya untuk membantu. Tetapi, Byakuya malah berbicara…

"Itu urusanmu… Saya tidak ada sangkut pautnya!" Dengan muka dingin.

Renji merinding dan pundung diujung ruangan. "Kejamnya oh kejamnya~ *lagu kejamnya oh kejamnya by Rhoma Irama*"

Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya yang pingsan ke kasurnya. Rukia dan yang lain duduk di lantai dengan beralaskan karpet.

"Ichigo, bagaimana ini? Gara-gara Renji, Hitsugaya-taichou jadi semakin parah?" Bingung Rukia.

Ichigo menyenderkan kepalanya ke kasur yang berada di belakangnya, "ARGH! Aku juga bingung! Kita sekarang hanya bisa tertuju pada pelancaran bass Renji!"

Byakuya mengangguk, "Ya, benar… Permainan Renji masiih jauh dari kalian berdua… Seminggu ini kita fokuskan saja pada pelancaran Renji. Nanti, kalau Hitsugaya sudah sembuh, kita mulai berlatih bersama dengan semua personilnya sudah lancar! Ok?"

Rukia menghela napas dan mengangguk, "_Mungkin… Saran Byakuya__ nii-sama__ bagus juga…"_

Byakuya tersenyum dan menggeret Renji untuk pulang. Mereka akan pulang ke rumah Urahara sekarang untuk beristirahat. Ichigo dan Rukia mengantarkan mereka berdua hingga keluar rumah. Sebelum pergi, Byakuya mengucapkan sepatah kata, "Oh ya, jangan biarkan Hitsugaya besok ke sekolah hingga dia sembuh! Kalau mau, borgol dia juga boleh… Juga, selama aku tinggal di rumah Urahara, kalian berdua jangan macam-macam! Terlebih lagi, bocah dekil yang disana!"

Ichigo langsung kesal karena dia selalu dipanggil seperti itu oleh Byakuya. "WOI, BYAKUYA! GAK ADA PANGGILAN YANG LEBIH KEREN LAGI APA BUAT GUWE?"

Dengan muka dinginnya, Byakuya jalan… "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!"

"OI! JAWAB DULU PERTANYAAN GUWE!" Amuk Ichigo.

Rukia hanya sweatdrop, "Sudahlah Ichigo… Nii-sama sebenarnya baik kok…"

Ichigo menghela napas dan melihat langit, "Hh… Sudahlah…"

Malam itu, Rukia dan Ichigo menonton sebuah film. Mereka berencana untuk bergadang malam itu untuk menunggu perkembangan Hitsugaya. Malam itu, hollow sudah dikalahkan sebelum mereka nonton. Dan sekarang, mereka sedang menonton film Angel and Demon.

Dengan popcorn ditangannya, Rukia menyatakan perasaannya… "ICHIGO! Filmnya keren… Rame!"

Ichigo tersenyum dan meminum kopinya, "Ya, ini film disarankan dari shinigami pengganti yang baru itu… Ini juga DVD punya dia…"

Rukia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia bersama Ichigo duduk di bawah kasur atau lebih tepatnya diatas tempat tidur lipat punya Ichigo. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Rukia sudah terngantuk-ngantuk, matanya sedikit-sedikit tertutup. Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia, "Rukia, kamu ngantuk?"

Dengan blushing, Rukia menjawab, "AH? Ichigo… Tidak… Aku tidak mengantuk… Tetapi…"

"Tetapi kenapa?" Heran Ichigo.

Rukia menunduk, "Tetapi… Kita harus stand by mengawasi Hitsugaya-taichou kan? Sudahlah, tidak apa… Aku bisa bertahan!" Senyumnya.

Ichigo menepuk pundak Rukia, "Tidak usah memaksakan diri! Kalau mau tidur, silahkan… Aku juga akan tidur kok sebentar lagi! Tenang…"

Rukia terus memandangi mata Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Rukia pasrah langsung naik ke lemari biasa dia tidur. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, bangunkan saja aku! Ok? Jangan paksakan diri kamu!"

Ichigo mengangguk, "Ya, Oyasumi! Rukia…"

Rukia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya, "Oyasumi, Ichigo!"

Setelah Rukia masuk ke lemari, Ichigo melanjutkan menonton TVnya. Ichigo yang sudah berpenampilan seperti tukang ronda malam yang mengenakan sarung untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya itu, hanya bisa menghela napas. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah 1 malam, tapi sang es belum menunjukan perkembangan yang baik. Napasnya masih ngos-ngosan, panas tubuhnya masih tinggi. Mata Ichigo sekarang sudah mencapai 5 waat dan sudah (Bahasa Sundanya mah 'nundutan') kecip kecip, lalu dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke pinggir kasur dimana Hitsugaya tidur.

"A… Aku… Ti… Tidak… Kuat la…"

Ichigo pun jatuh tertidur setelah sebelumnya mengukur panas Hitsugaya dahulu dengan tangannya. Tangannya tertinggal di sebelah pipi Hitsugaya saat Ichigo pergi kealam mimpi.

"_Cepatlah sembuh… Toushirou…"_

"_Kami, sangat membutuhkanmu!"_

~Keesokan Harinya~

Ichigo terbangun karena Yuzu datang mengguncang-guncang kakanya.

"Onii-chan! Bangun! Sarapan sudah siap! Nanti kamu telat lho…" Ucap Yuzu, adik kandung Ichigo.

Ichigo membuka satu matanya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Memang, sekarang... Sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam 08.20! Cepat! Nanti kakak…"

Sebelum melanjutkan, Yuzu kaget melihat kakaknya yang tidur kembali dengan memeluk guling dan mendekur dengan nyamannya. Yuzu yang ngambek, membawa sendok sayur dan berteriak, "ONII-CHAN! NANTI KAMU TELAT!" sambil menggetok kepala Ichigo.

"WADAW!"

~Di sekolah~

"A? Ohayou Ichigo!" Sapa Renji. Saat itu Renji dan Rukia sedang mengobrol ringan. Saat Ichigo pergi sarapan, Rukia sudah pergi duluan ke sekolah (Karena Ichigo dan Rukia digosipin pacaran oleh satu sekolah, mereka jadi sedikit jaga jarak).

"Yo Ichigo, kau hampir saja telat!" Bangga Rukia.

"Berisik! Tadi aku ketiduran lagi di kasur. Gak kuat banget mataku, pengen tidur!" Jawab Ichigo dengan muka sebal dan duduk di bangku biasa dia duduk.

Saat Ichigo sudah duduk, Renji dan Rukia berbisik, "Itu... Kepala Ichigo... Kenapa benjol begitu?"

Ichigo hanya memandangi langit-langit. Sebentar lagi, dia akan duduk di bangku kelas 2. Sekarang sudah selesai ujian akhir semesternya, Rukia dan Renji serta Toushirou juga sudah diyakinkan naik kelas karena mereka bertiga telah mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas di sekolah asalnya. Mereka dipastikan naik kelas oleh kepala sekolahnya langsung dan mempunyai surat kelakuan baik untuk pindah sekolah (Raportnya juga raport istimewa dan tidak ada sekolah lain yang sama persis dengan raport punya mereka. Yaitu, raport dari sekolah pribadi Gotei-13 yang entah berada di belah mana dunia ini ^^v). Walau mereka sudah dipastikan naik kelas, mereka bertiga selalu mangkal di kelas Ichigo.

Ishida dan Inoue mendekati Ichigo yang sedang membaca sebuah buku kecil. "Kurosaki, ohayou!"

Ichigo yang kaget, mengangkat wajahnya dan menjawab jawab Ishida, "A? Ishida! Ohayou!"

Inoue tersenyum dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu, "Kurosaki-kun… Itu buku apa?"

"Ah? Ini… Ini hanya buku catatan biasa. Aku sedang membaca sebuah catatan punya teman."

Ishida dan Inoue mendekati catatan itu dan melihat sebuah tulisan dengan kata, "_Kennerlenen?"_

"Kurosaki, kamu belajar Bahasa Jerman?" Tanya Ishida.

Ichigo kaget dan memandangi Ishida, "Ishida, kamu tahu Bahasa Jerman?"

Ishida mengangguk, "Ya! Aku pernah belajar sedikit saat SMP. Tapi, tidak kuteruskan kembali. Tapi untuk yang dasar-dasar seperti perkenalan, aku masih hapal."

"Kalau begitu, tolong ajarkan saya!" Mohon Ichigo.

Ishida menghela napas dan membenarkan kacamatanya, "Ok, akan aku ajarkan sebisa aku…"

Ichigo berterima kasih pada Ishida dan mulai berdiskusi duaan di meja Ichigo. "Karena kamu sudah tahu dasar pengucapannya, berarti kita bisa langsung ke bagian perkenalan. Ok, coba ucapkan, "'_Mein name ist__ Ichigo'"._

Ichigo mencoba mengucapkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Ishida dan berhasil, "Bagus Kurosaki! Yang tadi kamu ucapkan itu artinya 'nama saya adalah Ichigo'. Selain yang tadi kau ucapkan, kamu juga bisa menggunakan…"

Inoue hanya terdiam melihat Ichigo dan Ishida berdikusi. Inoue yang saat itu gak ada kerjaan, menyapa Rukia yang sedang mengobrol dengan Renji. "Kuchiki-san, Ohayou!"

"Ah? Inoue… Ohayou!" Senyum Rukia.

"Toushirou-kun absen hari ini?" Tanya penasaran Inoue.

Rukia mengangguk, "Ya, Hitsugaya-taichou sakit. Kata Ichigo sih, dia sakit radang tenggorokan"

Inoue yang kaget, "Radang? Suaranya ngilang-ngilang donk?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu. Karena, dari pulang latihan kemarin Hitsugaya-taichou belum bangun!"

Inoue menyampaikan semangat untuk kesembuhan Hitsugaya lewat Rukia, "Semoga Toushirou-kun cepat sembuh…"

Rukia mengangguk, "Ya, semoga…"

Kembali ke tempat Ichigo dan Ishida. Ishida bertanya pada Ichigo, „Kurosaki, kepalamu kenapa?"

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya, „Kenapa? Oh? Ini... Ini kepalaku dipukul oleh Yuzu tadi pagi menggunakan sendok sayur gara-gara aku tidak mau bangun..."

Ishida hanya sweat drop, „Sendok… Sayur?"

Bel telah dibunyikan. Karena mereka telah selesai UKK, mereka bebas mau melakukan apa saja di sekolah. Tetapi, sekarang juga adalah minggu-minggu remedial. Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, dan Inoue mendapat peringkat cukup bagus untuk UKKnya. Tetapi, mereka berempat juga mendapatkan masalah karena mereka mempunyai banyak nilai kosong. Sehingga, mereka berempat diwajibkan datang ke sekolah untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya itu.

Sudah 20 menit Ichigo dan Ishida berdiskusi, saatnya Ichigo bertanya suatu yang diluar bahan diskusi ini. "Ishida, menurut kamu, ada gak cara untuk mempercepat sembuhnya seseorang dari radang tenggorokan? Juga demam!"

Ishida memasang tatapan tajam, "Ada!"

"APA?"

"Cium bibirnya!"

Ichigo langsung berhiroshi dan Ishida tertawa terbahak-bahak. „Hahaha... Kurosaki, mau-maunya kamu dikerjai sama aku! Hahaha! Ya gak lah... Satu-satunya cara tuh bed dress, minum obat, tidur, istirahat, dan jangan banyak bicara. Juga harus makan teratur! Memang siapa sih yang sakit?"

Ichigo kembali kedunianya setelah pergi ke dunia Onion. „Ah? Si Toushirou! Dia kena radang tenggorokan dan kita bingung, bagaimana supaya dia cepat sembuh…"

"Ya udah! Kamu mau cara tercepat kan? Cium aja Hitsugaya, otomatis kan sakitnya pindah ke kamu (lebih tepatnya nular sih)! Hahahaha!" Tawa Ishida

"Kamu mau guwe lempar darimana? Gedung Sate? Menara radio atau menara Tokyo? Hah?" Ucap Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan Zangetsunya.

Ishida langsung berkeringat dingin, "Ampun kanjeng raja!"

Semua yang melihat kejadian ‚pertempuran' antara Ishida dan Ichigo memasang taruhan,

_Tah, saha nu meunang? Ceuk urang mah Ichigo geura! (Tah, siapa yang menang? Kata aku Ichigo!)_

_Salah! Ceuk urang mah Ishida! (Salah! Kata aku Ishida)_

_Ah udah! Engke we meunang atawa kalahna mah! Sok, taruhan! sabaraha keur Ichigo! (Udah! Nanti aja menang atau kalahnya! Sok, taruhan! berapa untuk Ichigo!)_

_Urang! Urang! Urang pengenna... (Aku! Aku! Aku inginnya…)_

_Siip… Ayeuna, saha anu masang taruhan keur Ishida? (Sip, sekarang, siapa yang masang taruhan untuk Ishida? Berapa?)_

_Urang! Urang! Urang masang... (Aku! Aku! Aku pasang...)_

Setelah pemasangan taruhan itu, tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke kelas dengan muka pucatnya, "Ohayou… Minna-san…"

Semua langsung menatap orang yang baru datang itu. Pakaiannya terkancing dengan tidak rapih serta keluar setengah, rambutnya turun berantakan, mukanya pucat dan jalannya terhuyung-huyung. Keadaan hening sejenak (sampai-sampai lupa akan taruhannya)…

-5 detik kemudian-

"HITSUGAYA?"

„Toushirou! Ngapain kamu ada disini?" Heran Ichigo.

„Diam Kurosaki! Aku... Aku kesini untuk bersekolah dan latihan!" Bentak Hitsugaya.

Ichigo terdiam dan memandangi Hitsugaya. Rukia datang mendekati Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang sedang berdebat. „Hitsugaya-taichou... Mengapa anda memaksakan untuk datang ke sekolah?"

„Aku kan sudah menjelaskan alasannya tadi! Apa yang harus dijelaskan kembali?" Bentak Hitsugaya.

Sebenarnya, didalam hati Rukia, dia sudah pengen ngebogem Taichou kecil itu. Tapi, karena pangkatnya masih ditingkat shinigami biasa, dia belum berani walaupun dia seorang bangsawan.

„Sudah, aku sekarang mau du..."

Saat mencoba berdiri, Hitsugaya tiba-tiba jatuh dan hampir menimpa Ichigo. „TOUSHIROU! Sudah dibilang gak nurut! Sudah, kamu diam saja di Ruang Kesehatan! Jalan aja kamu sudah tidak kuat, bagaimana kalau kamu pulang sendiri ke rumah!" Teriak Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menoleh, „BERISIK! Aku mau diam disini!"

„TOUSHIROU! Nurut sedikit kenapa sih? Gakkan motong umur kamu juga! Cepetan turutin kata-kata kita!"

„Gak mau, KUROSAKI!"

„TOUSHIROU!"

„URU..."

Saat mau melanjutkannya, tiba-tiba Hitsugaya rubuh dan pingsan dipangkuan Ichigo. Rukia yang berada didepan Ichigo, langsung mencoba membangunkan Hitsugaya dibantu teman-teman yang lain.

„Hitsugaya! Oi... Sadar! Hitsugaya!" Teriak sekelas.

Tetapi sayangnya, suaranya itu tidak terdengar oleh Hitsugaya. Dia masih pingsan dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan dan badan panas.

„Sial..." Ucap Ichigo.

* * *

Saat itu, Hitsugaya yang tengah panas tinggi bermimpi...

"Akan kubunuh kau… Toushirou!" Teriak Ichigo.

Lantas, Hitsugaya menangkis pedangnya Ichigo. „KUROSAKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriaknya.

Tapi, teriakan itu tidak didengar oleh Ichigo. Dia tetap menyerang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya saat itu berada di ujung jurang. „Sial..."

Lalu, Ichigo mengeluarkan Getsuga Tensou sehingga Hitsugaya terdorong walaupun sudah di tangkis. Hitsugaya pun jatuh ke jurang yang dalam tanpa dasar itu (lebay =="). Dan, „Sayonara... Toushirou..."

* * *

„HAH?" Kaget Hitsugaya sehingga ia terbangun.

Dia heran melihat langit-langitnya yang sudah berbeda dengan biasanya. Ternyata dia tertidur di ruang kesehatan. Dia melihat ke jendela dan ternyata sudah sore. Langit pun sudah berubah warna menjadi merah keoranyean. Hitsugaya masih merasa pusing berat, menutup matanya kembali dan memegang keningnya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menjagal keningnya dan ternyata, itu adalah kompresan.

„Kompresan? Si... Siapa yang menyimpannya?" Heran Hitsugaya.

Lalu, sesaat kemudian, gorden terbuka dan muncul sang strawberry. „Ah? Toushirou! Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?"

Hitsugaya kaget, „Kurosaki?"

Ichigo membawa sebuah tempat makan dan duduk di sebelah kasur Hitsugaya. „Aku mampir kesini dulu sambil membawakan makanan ini. Di ruang musik, Byakuya dan Rukia sedang stress mengajari Renji bermain bass. Daripada nganggur, aku mendingan beli makan dan membawanya kesini. Nih, makan dulu! Supaya lebih enakeun badannya!" Senyum Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menerima makanan yang sudah dibeliin oleh Ichigo itu. Tapi, karena dia pusing berat, sendok yang dia pegang, jatuh dan hampir menumpahkan bubur yang berada dibawahnya. Ichigo berhasil menangkapnya. „Fiuh... Hampir saja! Ya sudah, aku suapi saja kamu!"

Hitsugaya awalnya menolak, tapi setelah dipaksa Ichigo, dia takluk. Ichigo menyuapi Hitsugaya pelan-pelan dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga proses mengunyahnya selesai. Muka Hitsugaya begitu merah karena panas tubuhnya yang tinggi. Ichigo menghela napas, „Hh... Kalau begini terus, kapan kamu sembuhnya? Mulai besok, kamu diam di rumah, OK?"

Hitsugaya diam terus dan menundukan kepalanya. Ichigo heran, memegang pundak Hitsugaya. Tetapi, saat mau dipegang... „JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

„EH?"

Keadaan hening sejenak, Hitsugaya gemetaran dan raut mukanya seperti yang ketakutan. Ichigo heran dengan kelakuan Hitsugaya itu dan bertanya, "A... Ada apa Toushirou?"

„Jangan dekati aku!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

Ichigo yang makin menjadi-jadi keheranannya, menyimpan mangkuk bubur di meja sampingnya. Dia berdiri dan memegang kening Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang ketakutan, mengambil cutter di seleting depan tasnya. Cutter itu diarahkan ke leher Ichigo. Tetapi, Ichigo tidak mempedulikannya. Justru, Ichigo semakin mendekati keningnya ke kening Hitsugaya. Tangan Hitsugaya yang memegangi cutter, ditahan dengan tangan kiri Ichigo. Hitsugaya yang saat itu masih gemetaran, hanya bisa menutup matanya. Tangan kanan Ichigo digunakan untuk menyapu rambut bagian depan Hitsugaya yang menutupi kening.

Saat kening mereka berdekatan, „Pantesan saja loe mengigau... Panasmu tinggi buanget!"

Hitsugaya terdiam dan melihat kepada mata Ichigo. Saat itu, Hitsugaya begitu lemas dan pusing berat. Mimpi buruk disiang bolongnya tadi, membuat dia terus kepikiran. Bagaimana jika Ichigo benar-benar membunuhnya?

„Ku... Kuro..."

„Ssttt... Diam! Jika kau masih berbicara, akan kuambil jatah semangka punyamu!" Jahil Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang mendengar kata ‚semangka', langsung mengangguk dan tenang. Ichigo tersenyum dan tertawa puas. Pintu pun terbuka, „Ichigo! Kau lama banget sih? Cepetan napa? Kita stress ngajarin Re..."

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya terdiam seribu kata saat melihat Rukia datang. Rukia hanya diam...

3...

2...

1...

„Ah, maaf saya mengganggu keromantisan kalian... Saya akan datang lagi nanti..." Ucap Rukia sambil menutup pintunya.

Lalu pintu terbuka kembali…

"AH! ICHIGO! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! TERNYATA ANDA…" Teriak Rukia.

Ichigo panik, "Rukia! Jangan salah paham dulu! Saya masih normal kok! Saya hanya mengukur panas Toushirou saja!"

Hitsugaya menambahkan, „Benar Kuchiki! Kurosaki hanya mengukur panas saya saja! Tidak ada yang lain kok!"

Rukia memasang muka penggosip, „Ah, masa?"

„BENAR!" Teriak mereka berdua.

„Ok deh... Saya tidak akan melaporkan pada nii-sama. Tapi, kalian berdua tidak harus bohong kok. Saya akan menjaga rahasia kalian dengan baik-baik. Dah~" Pergi Rukia.

Ichigo menyusul Rukia, „WOI! RUKIA! TUNGGU! RUKIA! JANGAN SALAH PAHAM BEGINI DONK! RUKIA!"

Hitsugaya yang sendirian di ruang kesehatan langsung berkomentar, "Lho kok… Di lorong rasanya catnya berubah?"

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

*Behind the scene*

"RENJI! CEPETAN! YANG BENER KALAU MAIN TEH!" Teriak Byakuya.

Renji bersusah payah memainkan bassnya. Tapi, tidak ada perkembangan. Selama akhir minggu, dia tidak mencoba lagi latihan memainkan bassnya. Rukia sebagai ketua band itu merasa kesal, "Renji! Contohlah Hitsugaya-taichou! Dia mempunyai kemampuan fast learning! Kalau kamu apa? Slow learning?"

Renji yang kesal langsung memakai seed modenya (Reader: Woi… Woi… Ini fandom Bleach! Bukan fandom GS atau GSD! *melempar author*). Dengan kecepatan extranya, dia berhasil memainkan bass 5 lagu sekaligus. "HORYAAAA!" Teriak Renji.

Rukia dan Byakuya sempat kaget dengan perkembangan Renji yang bisa dikatakan, SANGAT PESAT itu! Rukia dan Byakuya secara kompak mengatakan, "Renji, Saat kamu konser, kamu nyalakan seed mode ini ya… Nyeh nyeh nyeh…"

"HOE?" Kaget Renji.

Byakuya langsung teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya Rukia, coba kau lihat keadaan Hitsugaya-taichou di ruang kesehatan! Moga-moga ada peningkatan"

Rukia mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang kesehatan...

Sesampai di ruang kesehatan, dia dikagetkan karena Ichigo mendekati Hitsugaya. Dari jauh, memang terlihat Hitsugaya hampir mau dicium oleh Ichigo. Rukia yang melihat itu, mimisan hebat. „HEKI!"

Murid yang melihat Rukia mimisan pun, "Huwo… Lorong berdarah!"

* * *

Ran: Huwahahahaha… Maaf kalau ni fic telat sekali di uploadnya… Ma... Krr.. *tidur*

Ichigo: Jiah, nih anak tidur... OI! Sekarang masih jam 12 siang! Bangun dudul! *pukul Ran*

BLETAK!

*hening*=hanya pengalih karena salah menggaris...

* * *

Ran: Hiiiyyyee... Ichigo-kun kejam! Jelek kejam jorok! Aku lagi enak-enaknya tidur!

Ichigo: Heh, jangan bilang begitu! Kamu copy paste dari kata-kata Qia begitu (teman Ran)! Lagipula, kenapa kamu tidur siang-siang, bukan malam?

Ran: Aku tidur kok malam! Tapi tapi, gak tahu nih... Aku aja di sekolah pasti tidur kalau gk jam ke 10, pasti jam ke 11. Tapi, setelah jadwal berubah, untungnya sekolah Cuma sampai jam ke 10! Pulangnya gak jam 3 sore! Ahey!

Hitsu: *tiba-tiba muncul* He euh, tapi setelah istirahat kedua, saat jam ke-9 dan ke-10, pasti kamu tidur saat jam pelajaran!

Ran: Oi To-chan, bisa gak sih gak comel?

Hitsu: *buang muka*

Ichigo: Hahaha…

Ran: Haduh... Maaf kalau saya telat aplot ini fic, inilah rincian alasannya:

1. Keasyikan main ayo dance,

2. Banyak tugas,

3. Gak ada inspirasi,

4. Laptop mulai ngadat lagi,

5. Modem mulai ngadat juga,

6. Keasyikan ngedit gambar dan ngegambar dan menulis fic lain.

Dan bla… Bla… Bla…

Ichigo: Buset, seribu alasan kau buat! Tapi yang bener, pasti Cuma 1!

Ran: Kagak! Semuanya bener kok! Itulah kegiatan yang kulakukan kalau tidak libur!

Renji: Oh ya Ran, di option nomor 6, kamu nulis fic lain? Itu teh fic yang mana? Kok aku gak tahu...

Ran: Mau tahu?

*Renji angguk-angguk*

Ran: Ok, judulnya...

*mulut Ran ditutup oleh Ichigo dan Byakuya*

Hitsu: Oi Ran, jangan kasih tahu ke tuh orang!

Ran: Napa?

Ichigo: Ketahuan donk kita nyamar jadi cewek?

Ran: Biarin! Renji memang mau kumasukan ke cerita itu kok! Lagipula, selain nulis fic itu, aku lanjutin fic ‚mission' season 2nya cuy!

Hitsu & Ichigo: JANGAN!

Ran: Hiye…

*Rukia mendekati Renji*

Rukia: Katanya sih judulnya MIB, Men In Black or Men in Bleach. Itu juga masih judul sementara. Judul aslinya belum ditentukan secara pasti.

Renji: Ho… Kayanya rame deh…

Byakuya: Kagak ah, biasa aja coz, baru ditulis 1 halaman ukuran B5 (yang buat binder gede) Jadi ceritanya belum ketahuan. Si Ran dari kemarin sibuk buat artworknya…

Renji: Ho…

Ichigo: Ho… Byakuya gak ngasih tahu! Syukur deh…

Hitsu: Ho oh…

Ran: Hehahin hapa? (Lepasin napa?)

*Ran dilepaskan*

Ran: Hupla... Dasar playboy kakap loe! Udah dulu digosipin ama Inoue, Rukia, Hinamori, bahkan Ishida, Hichigo Shirosaki, Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Kenpachi, dan To-chan yang imut pun kena! Sekarang kau mau ngincar guwe! Sorry ya, guwe dah punya kecengan!

Ichigo: *muka merah* O… Oi! Apa maksud loe! Gu… Guwe gak playboy!

Byakuya: Ho… Aku punya panggilan baru untuk Kurosaki Ichigo!

Rukia: Ternyata, Ichigo… Selama ini… Kamu…

Renji: Gyaa! Guwe juga kena!

Hitsu: Kurosaki, sekarang kita putus! (Maksudnya, putus persahabatan ^^)

Ichigo: Tu... Tunggu... Semua... A... Aku...

Semua (Kec: Ran): Kurosaki Ichigo! *keluarkan senjata. Ada zanpakutou, kapak, bambu runcing, pistol, bazzoka dll (bahkan ada tank)*

Ichigo: Tu... Tu... HUWA!

*BLEDUG*

Ran: Wah… Ada jamur gede! Hebat! Ok, karena sedang dalam keadaan perang, kami akhiri fic untuk chapter ini. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena telah membaca fic ini. Ok, sekarang, ditunggu reviewnya! OK? Arrigatou minna! ^^

Hitsu: Oh ya! Sekali lagi, ini bukan fic IchiHitsu!

Ran: Eh, kalau guwe buatnya IchiHitsu kumaha?

Hitsu: AKU TOLAK!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ehm… Seperti biasa… Wilujeung Sumping! Ayeuna, bade dijawab heula review-review dari para pembaca ^^**_

_***Menyalakan lagu 'Shizuka na Yoru Ni C.E 73' By. Tanaka Rie***_

_**Ciel L- RokujoBaskerville**__: _Wahahaha… Sesama orang Sunda, dilarang mendahului XD *Dilempar*. Punten, punten… Abdi lamun nyieun carita, suka nafsu… Hehehe XD. Juga suka kabablasan… hhe XD. Iya Ciel-san… Sigana mah, IchiHitsu nyelip-nyelip hungkul :'( Oh ya, papais the naon? ^^ hhe XD. Sumuhun, kutipna lamun diawal percakapan, aya di handap. Biasana mah diatas dua-duana… Punten :'(.

Siip… Makasih ya udah ngeripiuw! ^^

_**Astrella Kurosaki **__:_ Hehehe… Cuma selingan ^^ Siip… XD Makasih Ripiuwnya ama semangatnya ^^!

_**Ruki Yagami**__: _Hah? Hah? Manis bagian mananya? Hhe XD. Maklum, fic pertama saya IchiHitsu. Tapi, saya dari dulu memang demen IchiHitsu (gara-gara nonton Bleach DDR). Oh ya, masalah cat lorong itu. Kan dibagian behind the scene, Rukia mimisan hebat hingga mengenai tembok lorong di depan ruang kesehatan. Saat Ichigo mengejar Rukia, Hitsugaya melihat hasil dari 'pengecetan' Rukia… Hehehe XD.

_**Hitomi Hitsugaya**__: _Ok, salam kenal juga ^^. Selamat datang di fic saya, Mii-san! ^^. Hehehe… Saya nulis fic ini gara-gara kebanyakan nonton K-On! Hehehe XD. Ok deh, pairingnya nanti bisa ditemukan seiring perkembangan cerita. HeheheheXD. Yup ^^ Makasih reviewnya!

_**Mio 'IchiRuki' anezaki**__: _ Yup ^^ Selamat datang! Silahkan mau di fav juga… Hohoho… Makasih!

_**aRaRaNcHa**__: _Wahahaha... Terima aja semangkanya, To-chan! Hahahaha… Supaya lebih rame! Hahaha… (Rukia: Makasih ^^ Saya memang lucu). Siip… Makasih dukungannya!

**_So-Chand 'Luph pLend'_ : **Wohohoho... ya donk... hha... kita gosipin mereka XD. Makasih ^^

Ehm… Ok, terima kasih atas kerelaan waktu anda semua untuk meriview, membaca, melike, mefollow, dan sebagainya! Saya sangat senang! Huhuhu *nangis bombay*. Ok, mulai saja! Chapter baru dari salah satu fic Laviran! Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Cerita asli: BLEACH by Kubo Tite-sensei…**

**Terinspirasi dari: K-ON! (Tapi cerita diusahakan tidak 100% dari K-ON!)

* * *

**

*_Opening song: My Secret by Saaya Mizuno_

_(Warning; Siapkan tenaga anda… Karena, Chapter ini memuat banyak sekali tulisan)_

_**(mulai dari chap ini dan seterusnya, chara setiap bab kemungkinan berubah-ubah)**  
_

**IchiReToRu Band**

**(**_**Ichi**_**go, **_**Re**_**nji, **_**To**_**ushirou, **_**Ru**_**kia Band)**

**-Chapter ****4****-**

"Rukia…" Ucap Byakuya.

"Hai, Nii-sama!" Jawab Rukia dengan tegas.

"Ingatkah anda saat saya menyuruh anda untuk melihat keadaan Hitsugaya-taichou tadi siang?"

"Hai, saya ingat Nii-sama!"

"Dan kamu tahu, mengapa kita malam ini menumpang makan di rumah Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Hai, saya tahu… Nii-sama!"

"Bagus… Karena ini semua akibat kamu!"

„Maafkan saya, Nii-sama!"

Melihat pembicaraan antara Rukia dan Byakuya, Ichigo hanya memasang muka tanpa ekspresi. „Hh..."

Renji mendekati Ichigo, „Ichigo, kenapa?"

Ichigo menoleh, „Kalian numpang makan kesini gara-gara gak ada duit kan?"

Byakuya dan Renji langsung memasang expresi, *Eek*

„Maaf ya, disini jatahnya sudah pas untuk keluarga Kurosaki ditambah Rukia dan Toushirou!" Nyeringai Ichigo.

„Tu... Tunggu Ichigo! Masa kamu rela saya dan taichou kelaparan ditengah jalan? Udah tahu di rumah Urahara, kita tidak dikasih jatah makanan jika tidak kerja? Udah mah, si taichou kagak mau kerja! Tidakkah kau kasihan ama kami?" Babon eyes Renji.

Ichigo tidak terkena efek sedikit pun dari babon eyes Renji. „_Kagak ngefek you know?"_

„Eto... Kalian kan bisa nunggu dipinggir jalan sampai mang tek-tek datang! Sekarang juga jam menunjukan pukul setengah 7. Bentar lagi pasti datang! Tenang!" Jawab Ichigo sambil menyuapi Hitsugaya yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

„Tek-tek? Nani sore?" Jawab Renji.

"Tukang nasi goreng dan mie rebus. Kalau yang dok-dok, itu lebih lengkap sampe ada kwitiaw. Tapi datengnya tengah malam!" Sweat drop Ichigo.

Renji yang penasaran akan tek-tek yang dimaksud, langsung menggegam tangan taichounya dan menggeret ke luar. „Taichou! Ayo kita beli tek-tek!"

„WOI! LEPASIN RENJI!" Teriak Byakuya.

Rukia dan Ichigo sweatdrop. "Ichigo, makasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku!" Ucap Rukia.

"A~ Sama-sama…" Jawab Ichigo.

Rukia teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, harganya tek-tek memang murah?"

Ichigo melihat Rukia, "Hm? Cukup murah sih untukku mah… Cuma 7000 rupiah!"

Rukia sweatdrop, "_Rupiah? __Ichigo… Kita sekarang setting ficnya di Karakura! Bukan di Bandung kaya yang Mission!"_

Ok, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa Rukia dimarahin oleh Byakuya... Kita kembali ke setting tadi sore... *munculin tongkat*

_Gil Edition, time slip stick…_

_Take off!_

_BLEDUG_

_*Dilempar pembaca (Ran: Maaf, kebanyakan nonton GSD Character theater ^^)*_

Seorang murid cowok datang ke ruang music, "BYAKUYA-SENSEI!"

"A? Ada apa?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Adik anda! Adik anda…"

"Kenapa dengan Rukia?"

„Dia mimisan hebat!"

„HHHHEEE?"

Byakuya dan Renji pergi menuju ruang kesehatan yang ada di lantai 2. Saat sampai di koridornya...

„EEEKKKK?" Teriak Renji dan Byakuya.

Mengapa mereka teriak? Jelas aja teriak! Coz, koridor yang menghubungkan ke ruang kesehatan...

„DARAH SIAPA INI!" Teriak mereka berdua.

„Ini darah Kuchiki-san!" Jawab anak laki-laki itu

"WHAT?"

_Mission complete! Come back!_

_Destiny!_

_**Flashback end**_

Ichigo dan Rukia saling memandangi. Tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka (Lebih tepatnya sih, Rukia memandangi kepala Ichigo yang benjol, dan Ichigo memandangi muka wajah Rukia yang bekas mimisan). Sehingga, kita sekarang harus melihat keadaan Byakuya dan Renji yang diam di depan rumah Ichigo untuk menunggu tek-tek (Kalau diam di tempat Rukia dan Ichigo terus, gakkan ada yang bisa ditulis XD).

_Ngik ngik ngik... (suara jangkrik ceritanya)_

„Taichou, kok gak ada yang datang ya?" Tanya Renji. Perutnya begitu berisik main drum band (sampai-sampai, Byakuya memakai Headset besar yang buat musim dingin!).

Tapi, karena tidak dipedulikan oleh Taichounya, Renji melepaskan headset yang dikenakan oleh Byakuya.

"Taichou! Apakah anda mendengar saya?" Tanya Renji.

Tidak sengaja, kabel yang menghubungkan headset dan Mp4 (Wihi... Byakuya-san punya Mp4, mau! *puppy eyes*). Sehingga, lagunya terdengar keras lewat loudspeaker…

…

_I have a dream (oh yeah), a song to sing(song to sing)_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder (if you see the wonder) of a fairy tale (of a fairy tale)_

_You can take the future even if you fail (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see (everything)_

_I believe in angels (yeah)_

_When I know the time is right for me (right for me)_

_I'll cross the stream (cross the stream) - I have a dream (have a dream)_

_I'll cross the stream (cross the stream) - I have a dream_

**(_I Have a dream by Westlife)_**

Byakuya yang terbangun dari tidurnya, kaget dan merebut Mp4 nya yang berada di tangan Renji. "Renji! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Kenapa Mp4ku bisa berada di tanganmu?" Kesal Byakuya.

„AH? I... Ini... Tidak sengaja! Tadi... Mp4 anda..." Keringat dingin Renji.

„KEMBALIKAN!"

„Hiy..."

ZRASSSHHH...

Rukia dan Ichigo yang di dalam rumah berkomentar, „Kok... Rasanya ada sebonzakura diluar?"

Tangan Ichigo mengelus-elus rambut Hitsugaya hingga dia tertidur. Setengah jam kemudian, Byakuya dan Renji masuk ke rumah dengan gurung-gusur. Mereka meminjam piring dari rumah Ichigo. Ichigo dan Rukia yang melihat, hanya sweatdrop. Mereka berdua sedang makan malam bersama Yuzu dan Karin. Ayah Ichigo hari ini lagi lembur. Kalau ada di rumah, pasti rumah itu lebih heboh.

Byakuya dan Renji makan nasi goreng diluar (lebih tepatnya, di taman kecil depan dapur). Mereka bagaikan orang yang terasingkan (Byakuya: Eitts! Terkecuali saya ya! Saya tidak merasa!).

_Beberapa hari telah berlaru…_

Hitsugaya sudah sembuh dari radangnya. Waktu latihan yang tersisa tinggal 3 hari lagi! Beruntungnya, Hitsugaya cepat sembuh (gara-gara gak mau jatah semangkanya diambil oleh Ichigo), jadi mereka bisa latihan lagi.

„Hitsugaya-taichou! Beruntung anda sudah sembuh! Saya begitu berterima kasih!" Tangis Rukia.

„A... Kuchiki... Gak usah sampai begitunya!" Malu Hitsugaya.

Ichigo mengehela napas, „Hh..."

„Lho? Ada apa Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Gak apa kok! Saya hanya tidak menduga saja kalau anda akan sembuh secepat ini!" Senyum Ichigo.

Hitsugaya membuang mukanya, "Kalau saya tidak sembuh dan terus-terusan sakit, bisa-bisa jatah saya muncul di fic ini berkurang dan gaji saya pun menurun! Saya tidak mau rugi!" Jawabnya dengan tegas.

Mendengar itu, sang author marah… Pintu ruang music terbuka, "HEH! To-chan! Enak aja loe minta gaji! Guwe lagi bokek _you know?_ Guwe lagi pengen beli pencil warna, pencil warna khusus warna kulit, pengserut sapi, bolpen gel, drawing book, ama boneka Ichigo! Itu juga belum termaksud duit bikin blazer ama rok Senna Satou! JANGAN MINTA GA…"

Sebelum selesai bicara, Ran ditendang oleh Hitsugaya dan pintu ruang music ditutup secara paksa. "PERGI SANA! Ngeganggu saja!" Marah Hitsugaya.

"Dasar! Jelek kejam jorok!" Marah Ran dan dia lari keluar setelah mengambil kata-kata khas temannya.

„Hh... Hh... Mengganggu saja!" Kesal Hitsugaya.

Semua yang melihat tingkah laku Hitsugaya, hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik sofa karena takut akan amukan sang naga kecil. „Se... Serem..."

Ichigo langsung teringat sesuatu. „Oh ya Rukia, kamu katanya kemarin mimisan hebat kan? Kaya gimana emang?"

„Kamu mau lihat Ichigo?" Jawab sinis Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia mendesah, „Kamu harus ciuman dulu dengan Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang mendengar itu, langsung shock. „CIUMAN?"

Rukia dan semua orang disana langsung tertawa, „Hahaha... Bercanda atuh! Tapi, memang benar sih... Saya mimisan gara-gara ngelihat kalian hampir ciuman! Makanya, kalau mau tahu saya mimisan kaya gimana... Kalian harus ciuman dulu!"

Renji dan Byakuya yang penasaran akan perkataan dan bagaimana mimisan Rukia sehingga cat di koridor sekolah bisa berubah, mendukung agar Ichigo dan Hitsugaya ciuman. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya jelas menolak! Saat mau kabur, pintunya dihalangi oleh Byakuya. „Mau kemana kalian?"

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo beralih pada jendela, tetapi dihalangi oleh Renji. Tidak ada pintu keluar lagi dan Hitsugaya serta Ichigo terperangkap.

„Sial! Toushirou! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Ichigo.

„Hitsugaya-taichou, dudul! Kagak tahu! Semua jalan keluar ditutup! Masa kita harus lewat atap?" Kesal Hitsugaya.

"Hahaha… Kalian sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi! Hahaha! Sekarang, lakukanlah! Ciuman itu!" Tawa jahat Rukia.

Ichigo merinding, „_Me... Mengapa Rukia menjadi seperti nenek sihir begini?"_

Hitsugaya tertunduk dan memegang tangan Ichigo. „Kurosaki..."

Ichigo menoleh pada Taichou kecil itu, "Ada apa, Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya meneguk ludahnya, "La… Lakukan saja!"

"EH! Kau yakin dengan itu, Toushirou?" Ragu Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, „Da... Daripada kita tidak latihan sama sekali hari ini dan tidak ngapa-ngapain, mending kita lakukan itu!"

Ichigo menutup matanya dan menghela napas. Badannya dibalikan sehingga dia berada di depan tubuh Hitsugaya. Tangan Ichigo memegang pundak Hitsugaya. „Ok, saya belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Jadi, kalau saya sedikit kaku, maaf. Karena ini merupakan hal pertama bagi saya, ini adalah _first kiss _saya… Maafkan saya, Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya menghela napas, "Ini juga adalah _first kiss_ ku… Baka! Cepatlah, lakukan!"

Ichigo menoleh dan melihat ke Rukia, "Tapi, tepati janjimu! Habis itu, bebaskan kita dan kita mulai latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

Rukia mengangguk dan Ichigo memegang pipi Hitsugaya. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Hitsugaya. Muka Hitsugaya memerah dan Ichigo pun sama. „_A... Aku belum pernah berciuman dengan lelaki sebelum ini... Ah! Bagi mempelaiku di masa mendatang, maafkan jika suamimu ini telah mencium anak lelaki sebagai first kissnya!"_ Gumam Ichigo di dalam hati.

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo memejamkan mata. Bibir mereka hampir menyatu! Jaraknya sekitar 3 cm. Rukia sudah memegang hidungnya dan siap-siap mimisan. Saat jarak mencapai 1 cm, senkai gate terbuka dibelakang Ichigo.

„Huwa... Akhirnya sampai juga! Yo, konnichiwa, Hitsugaya-Ta..."

Matsumoto yang saat itu baru keluar dari senkai gate, hanya melongo tidak bergerak melihat adegan ‚hot' antara Ichigo dan Hitsugaya (Hot? Oi… Belum nempel juga bibirnya… Hohohoho). Keadaan hening sejenak dan...

„GYA! TAICHOU! TERNYATA ANDA DAN ICHIGO..." Teriak Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto! Jangan hanya lihat doank donk! Bantuin bebasin kita napa?" Marah Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto yang awalnya hanya celingak celinguk, langsung mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantongnya. "Benda special dari toko Urahara, cetas!"

Tiba-tiba, asap mengelilingi ruang music itu. Rukia dan yang lain langsung tidak menyadarkan diri. Hitsugaya dan Ichigo dibantu lari oleh Matsumoto lewat pintu.

"Ayo semua kesini!" Ucap Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya yang saat itu terpeleset, tidak bisa bergerak. Karena terburu-buru, Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya keluar dari ruangan music. Saat asapnya sudah mengilang, "Are? Apa yang terjadi?" Heran Rukia.

Di luar…

"Su… Sumpah! Di dalam ngeri buanget! Beruntung Rangiku-san datang! Arrigatou, Rangiku-san!" Senyum Ichigo.

Matsumoto tersenyum balik. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar sekolah, hanya melihat heran. Mengapa Ichigo menggendong anak baru itu?

Ichigo yang jadi pusat perhatian, langsung berkeringat dingin dan menurunkan Hitsugaya dari pangkuannya. Muka Hitsugaya memerah dan Ichigo hanya menggaruk rambut belakangnya. „Go... Gomen! Tadi saya tidak sengaja!"

Hitsugaya mendesah, "Ya, saya tahu!"

Matsumoto hanya tersenyum tak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi. Yang dia tahu, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo hampir berciuman. Niatnya kesana, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana IchiReToRu Band berlatih dan membuat liputan tentang itu. Tetapi, yang dia dapatkan, hanya foto saat Hitsugaya dan Ichigo hampir berciuman.

"_Ya sudah, tak apa! __Foto ini bisa kusimpan di album pribadiku! Hohoho..." _Tawa Matsumoto dalam hati.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang merasa tingkah laku Matsumoto begitu aneh bertanya, „Rangiku-san/Matsumoto, kamu kenapa?"

„Tidak ada apa-apa! Hohohoho..." Tawa Matsumoto.

_~Hari pentas~_

Hari ini adalah hari berlangsungnya festival sekolah Ichigo yang ditunggu-tunggu. Banyak sekali stand-stand yang menjajahkan jajanannya. Ada juga band-band indie yang bermain, perlombaan antar siswa, dan penampilan dari eskul-eskul pengisi acara.

IchiReToRu Band dapat giliran kelima atau tengah-tengah diantara semua band yang akan tampil. Perkiraan, mereka akan main jam 5 sore (acaranya sampai jam 8 atau 9 malam). Ok, sekarang kita akan melihat persiapan dari band ini secara live dari TKP langsung! Silahkan, Ran-san...

Ran: "Ok, terima kasih narrator! Ehm... Saya author fic ini, Ran desu! Douzo yoroshiku! Sekarang, mari kita intip apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh para personil IchiReToRu Band sebelum pentas. Sekarang, kita lihat **Kuchiki Rukia** dahulu. Sang vocalis sekaligus ketua band ini!" (Ran membuka pintu ruang ganti)

Ran: Konnichi...

Rukia: KYAAA! Mesum! (melempar kursi)

BLEDUK

Ran: (muncul berdarah-darah) Maaf, timing saat saya masuk salah! Ternyata, Rukia-san sedang berdandan. Ok, kita beralih ke **Abarai Renji**-san saja…

(Lari ke ruangan sebelah)

Ran: Konnichiwa Renji-san! Saya Ran dari IchiReToRu press ditambah Soul Society magazine. Saya mau mewawancarai anda!

Renji: (Menoleh) Ah, silahkan! Anda mau bertanya apa?

Ran: (mengeluarkan mic dan rekaman) Ok! Ehm… Anata wa Abarai Renji-san, desuka?

Renji: Hai, Watashi wa Abarai Renji desu.

Ran: Satte to... Kita pakai bahasa Indonesia saja, Ok?

Renji: Hai (mengangguk)

Ran: Ok… *menyalakan lagu _bring me to live _by Evanescence*

Ran: Sekarang jam masih menunjukan pukul 2 siang, apa yang sedang anda lakukan, Renji-san?

Renji: Oh, ini… Saya sedang membersihkan bass saya. Supaya nanti pas tampil keren, bassku dilap hingga kinclong! Lihat! (menunjukan bass yang kinclong)

Ran: Ah, saya melihat itu, Renji-san! (memakai kacamata hitam). Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang anda lakukan selain membersihkan bass? Misal… Lihat-lihat buku musik atau apalah?

Renji: Saya malas!

Ran: Eh?

Renji: Ya, saya malas! Kalau sudah yakin, yasudah jangan membaca buku atau semacamnnya. Nanti bisa-bisa membuat kita grogi dan lupa akan apa yang harus kita lakukan! Ya kan? (berbinar-binar)

Ran: (sweatdrop) A… Iya… Bener… _Tu… Tumben Renji-san pintar… Apakah ada skrup di otaknya yang lepas?_

Renji: Dikutip dari… Buku catatan seseorang dengan judul, '_tips menghadapi UN' _(menunjukan buku)

Ran: (GUBRAK!) _Dikirain… Buat sendiri!_

OK, sekian wawancara dari Abarai Renji. Sekarang, mari kita ikutin Ran lagi. Korban dia sekarang adalah **Kurosaki Ichigo**.

Ran: Ko... Konnichiwa Ichigo-kun! (membuka pintu)

Ichigo: Ah? Ran? Silahkan masuk! (siapin kursi)

Ran: (duduk) Sa... Sankyuu...

Ichigo: (memberikan sekaleng lemon tea) maaf ya, Cuma ada ini...

Ran: Kagak ape-ape... _Haduh... Ichigo-kun! Eloe tahu apa yang guwe suka! Eh, tunggu… Apakah ini sogokan agar saya tidak bertanya hal 'itu'?_

Ichigo: Ada apa, Ran?

Ran: (geleng-geleng) Ka… Kagak ada apa-apa! Ohohohoohoho…

Ichigo: (Sweatdrop)

Ran: Ehm… Ok, kita langsung saja! (menyalakan rekaman dan mengeluarkan mic) Watashi wa Ran desu! Douzo yoroshiku! Anata wa, Kurosaki Ichigo desuka?

Ichigo: Hai, watashi desu.

Ran: Kelas?

Ichigo: 1-3

Ran: Ehm… Ok, kita mulai pakai bahasa Indonesia saja. *menyalakan lagu _soledad _By Westlife*

Ichigo: (mengangguk) Monggo… Bahasa sunda juga boleh (senyum)

Ran: _Ah, sombong loe! __Mentang-mentang baru belajar dari guwe!_ Ok, Ichigo-kun... Ayeuna patarosana nyaeta... Ayeuna kan keur persiapan kana tampil. Nah, naon wae anu anjeun siapkeun keur ieu pentas? (_sekarang, pertanyaannya adalah... Sekarang kan lagi persiapan untuk tampil. Nah, apa saja yang anda siapkan untuk pentas ini?)_

Ichigo: Anu abdi siapkeun, nyaeta: mental, fisik, sareng sora. Kunaon sora? Sabab, sora abdi kudu pedas agar kadenge ku sarerea. (_Yang saya siapkan, yaitu: Mental, fisik, dan suara. Mengapa suara? Karena suara saya harus keras agar kedengaran oleh semuanya)_

Ran: _Buset... Nih orang hebat juga..._ Ok, kumaha carana anjeun nyiapkeun ieu semua? _(Ok, bagaimana caranya anda menyiapkan ini semua?)_

Ichigo: Tentuna, dengan makan makanan anu gizina tinggi, minum vitamin, sareng olahraga teratur! (_Tentunnya, dengan makan makanan yang gizinya tinggi, minum vitamin, dan olahraga teratur!)_

Ran: Ok deh… Itulah tips tina Kurosaki Ichigo. (_Ok deh… Itulah tips dari Kurosaki Ichigo.)_

*Sound efek saat Seed mode di GSD* CRING

Ran: _Chance!_ Ayeuna ka pokok patanyaan, anu ngabuat urang penasaran nyaeta… Naon hubungan anjeun sareng To-chan? (_Sekarang ke pokok pertanyaan, yang membuat saya penasaran adalah… Apa hubungan anda dan To-chan?)_

Ichigo: (Blushing) Na… Naon maksud maneh? _(A.. Apa maksud kamu?)_

Ran: Teu aya maksud nanaon! Abdi mah bade nanyakeun fakta hungkul! Sabab, aya hiji oknum anu nyebarkeun lamun anjeun jeung To-chan teh... Pacaran? (_Gak ada maksud apa-apa! Saya hanya ingin menanyakan fakta saja! Karena, ada satu oknum yang menyebarkan kalau anda dan To-chan… Pacaran?)_

Ichigo: _Rukia… Ini pasti ulah kamu!(pukul kursi)_ (Senyum) Ah, Ran... Anjeun tong percaya kana gossip eta! Abdi teu gaduh hubungan nanaon sareng Toushirou! Abdi sareng Toushirou rerencangan wungkul! Hohohoho… (_Ah, Ran… Anda jangan percaya dengan gossip itu! Saya tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Toushirou! Saya dan Toushirou teman saja! Hohohoho…)_

Ran: _Rangiku-san, sekarang… Siapa yang harus saya percaya?_ Sakedap… Bukanna aya rumor kalau anjeun teh geus ciuman sareng To-chan? (_Tunggu… Bukannya ada rumor kalau anda sudah pernah ciuman dengan To-chan?)_

Ichigo: CEUK SAHA? (_Kata siapa?)_

Ran: Hm… Ceuk… PIP! Rahasia! (_Hm… Kata… PIP! Rahasia!)_

Ichigo: RAN! KATAKAN!

Ran: Gak mau! (kabur)

Ichigo: (Blushing) RAN!

Hahaha… OK, setelah selesai mewawancara Kurosaki Ichigo. Sekarang, Ran akan pindah pada cowok paling imut di IchiReToRu Band, **Hitsugaya Toushirou.**

Ran: Ok, sekarang saya akan mewawancarai To-chan! (membuka pintu)

Ran: Konnichiwa, To-chan!

Hitsugaya (Hitsu): (melempar kursi) HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!

BRUAK!

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Hitsu: Ok, ada apa ini?

Ran: Sa... Saya hanya mau mewawancarai anda!

Hitsu: Ok, perquick!

Ran: Siip… Kita mulai… (mengeluarkan mic dan rekaman)

…

Ran: hkgdhigasd gdshdadbad hgduiahdba sdasjgdasn da ndbahidgaid ad adfcdbakj = _**Ceritanya bicara cepet hingga tidak dimengerti**_

Hitsu: ? ? ? Ngomong opo?

Ran: Katanya dipercepet! Tuh aku dah cepet bilangnya!

Hitsu: Ya gak segitunya kali!

Ran: Hahaha... Ok, kita mulai... Watashi wa Ran desu! Douzo yoroshiku! Anata wa, Hitsugaya Toushirou desuka?

Hitsu: Hai! Watashi desu!

Ran: Ok, kita pakai bahasa Indonesia saja… *menyalakan lagu _Ex Dream _by Myuji*

Hitsu: Sip.

Ran: Sebelum penampilan, apa saja yang anda lakukan untuk mempersiapkan pentas?

Hitsu: Menurunkan rambut, menggel rambut, memakai bandana, mengelap drum, merapihkan baju, me…

Ran: CUKUP! Banyak banget! Yang anda benar-benar lakukan saja!

Hitsu: Ya, itu semua yang saya lakukan!

Ran: Ah, sudahlah… Sekarang, mengapa anda memakai kacamata? Memang anda punya penyakit?

Hitsu: Rabun jauh.

Ran: He?

Hitsu: Ya, saya rabun jauh. Yang kiri 0,75 dan yang kanan 0,50

Ran: _Wehehehe... Sama kaya guwe. Tapi, kayanya semenjak pindah ke karakura ini, dia kebanyakan baca buku kali... Hahaha_

Hitsu: Ada apa?

Ran: (geleng-geleng) Ti... Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Hohohoho...

Hitsu: Hm...

Ran: Ahahahahaha... Ehm... Ok... Saya mau nanya fakta dari apa yang saya tanyakan!

Hitsu: Apa itu? (meminum kopi)

Ran: Apakah benar, anda pernah berciuman dengan Ichigo-kun?

Hitsu: (memuncratkan kopi) BRUSH...

Hitsu: Are?

Ran: Ya, benarkah anda pernah berciuman dengan…

Hitsu: KATA SIAPA? Saya tidak pernah membiarkan _first kiss_ saya direbut oleh orang seperti dia! Cuih… Si muka mesum itu!

Ran:_ To-chan… Loe bisa-bisa di cingcang ama Ichigo Fans Club! _ Eh… Tapi, foto ini bisa membuktikannya! (menunjukan foto)

Hitsu: RAN! Kamu dapet ini foto dari siapa?

Ran: Wakil kapten divisi 10, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Hitsu: (meremukan kaleng) _Sialan! Berani-beraninya dia... Foto itu diambil kapan coba?_

Ran: (Senyum Gin) Nyehehehehehe... Ini beneran gak sih?

Hitsu: KAGAK! Itu Cuma gara-gara... Kuchiki menyuruh kami untuk... AKH! Aku kagak mau ingat lagi!

Ran: _Wehehe... To-chan stress..._

Ran: Ya sudah, saya sudah selesai mewawancarai anda. Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda. Selamat siang! (Berdiri dan pergi keluar)

Hitsu: _AWAS KAU... MATSUMOTO!_

Ok, wawancara dengan Hitsugaya Toushirou sudah selesai! Mari kita kembali ke **Kuchiki Rukia. **Kita harap, dia berdandannya sudah selesai!

Ran: Konnichiwa… (membuka pintu)

Rukia: Ah, konnichiwa Ran!

Ran: Maaf sebelumnya! Saya masuk sebelum mengetuk pintunya! Maaf...

Rukia: Tidak apa... Hohohoho... (Muncul telinga dan buntut devil)

Ran: OK... Kita mulai saja… (mengeluarkan mic dan rekaman) *menyalakan lagu _If I let You Go_ by. Westlife*

Rukia: Hai…

Ran: Ok… Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Ran desu! Douzo Yoroshiku! Anata wa Kuchiki Rukia desuka?

Rukia: Hai, watashi desu!

Ran: Ok… Kita pakai bahasa Indonesia saja…

Rukia: Silahkan…

Ran: Ok, begini… Saya penasaran sekali, sebagai ketua dari IchiReToRu Band ini… Apa saja yang anda lakukan untuk persiapan pentas? Apalagi ini adalah pentas pertama kali anda! Bisa ceritakan pada kami?

Rukia: (mengangguk) Baik.

IchiReToRu Band ini tergolong band baru di sekolah ini. Selain ini adalah pentas pertama, personilnya kebanyakan anak-anak tahun pertama yang BARU SAJA akan menginjak tahun kedua. Apa saja yang kami lakukan? Tentunya, mempersiapkan secara matang persiapan untuk tampil nanti. Mulai dari fisik hingga mental. Seperti, make up, kostum, dan alat musik yang mengiringinya serta sound system. Untuk mental, kami harus tetap tenang dan anggap saja para penonton itu adalah sahabat-sahabat kami yang melihat dan mendukung kami. Diusahakan, kita harus PD dan yakin tidak akan membuat kesalahan di panggung. Itulah… Sebagian kegiatan kami.

Ran:_ Tunggu… Benarkah? Perasaan, yang saya liat tuh… Orang yang hanya mengelap bass, menyogok saya pakai lemon tea untuk maksud tertentu, dan orang yang sibuk menurunkan rambut tapi gak turun-turun! __Yang bener tuh, Rukia-san?_ Ok… Ehm… Kan itu keseluruhan. Sekarang, untuk diri anda pribadi… Apa saja yang anda lakukan sebelum pentas?

Rukia: Saya daritadi membetulkan make up. Ohohohohoho…

Ran: _WHAT? Oi… Oi… __Yang dibelakang anda itu… Tumpukan baju apa?_ Be... Begitu ya... (Senyum maksa) Ya sudah... Saya rasa, anda begitu capek. Mari kita tutup sesi wawancara yang singkat ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan ringan. Ok, sebelum ini kan ada adegan anda mimisan hebat. Nah seperti apa itu? Bisa perlihatkan pada kami?

Rukia: Baik… (menunjukan sebuah gambar dari Lunamaria Hawkye from GSD)

Ran: _Heeekkk? Separah itu kah? _

Rukia: Hehehehe…

Ran: Ehm… Ok... Sekarang, pertanyaan terakhir... Apa hubungan anda dengan Kurosaki Ichigo?

Rukia: (Blushing) Hah? Ke… Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu? Sa… Saya… Tidak

Ran: Saya hanya ingin memastikan rumor yang beredar di masyarakat. Benarkah itu?

Rukia: E... A... I... U... (mendidih) Maaaf... Sa… Saya tidak bisa memberitahunya…

Ran: _Ho… Semakin menarik!_ Hm… Begitu ya… Maafkan kami kalau kami memaksa. Tapi, kami dukung saja untuk anda! Kami hanya bisa mendukung anda dengan doa! Ganbatte! Oh ya... Satu lagi...

Rukia: (kembali ke asal) Ya?

Ran: (berbisik) Bagaimana menurut anda hubungan antara Ichigo-kun dan To-chan?

Rukia: (berbisik) Saya dukung! Kekekekekekekekeke...

Ran: (berbisik) Benarkah? Baiklah... Mari kita lihat perkembangan mereka berdua dari sini! Kekekekekekekeke...

Ran & Rukia: Kekekekekekekekekekekeke... YA-HA!

BUM = Suara bazoka ceritanya

*dikamar sebelah*

Renji: Oi... Oi... Itu para cewek lagi ngapain?

Byakuya: Meneketehe!

Ichigo dan Hitsu : _MATSUMOTO/ RANGIKU-SAN… __AWAS NANTI!_

*ditempat lain*

Matsumoto: (makan takoyaki) Hehehe… Si Ran berhasil gak ya?

Ok… Wawancara dengan IchiReToRu Band selesai. Sekarang... Kembali ke cerita~

(Byakuya: Kok guwe gk diwawancara? (sedih))

_**Kembali ke cerita**_…

"Ok, kita panggil band selanjutnya! IchiReToRu Band dari sekolah ini! Silahkan!" Ucap MC.

Rukia yang berada di belakang panggung. „A... B... C... D.. E... F... G..."

Ichigo mendekati, „Oi... Oi... Jangan grogi begitu! Kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kita jangan grogi! Ayo! Maju!"

Renji mencegahnya, „Eits... Sebelum kita main... Mari kita ucapkan sumpah dulu!"

Ichigo bertanya, "Hah? Sumpah seperti dulu itu?"

Renji mengangguk dan mendekatkan tangan para personil IchiReToRu Band.

Hitsugaya mengoceh, "Oi… Oi… Tunggu! Bukannya itu untuk…"

"Sekarang kita menuju pertempuran terakhir! Percayalah! pedang kita tidak akan patah! Percayalah! Hati kita tidak akan goyah! Walaupun kita berpisah, kita sama-sama memiliki tekad baja! Bersumpahlah, walau tanah terbelah, kita akan hidup lagi dan kembali ke tempat ini!"

"ICHIRETORU BAND…" Ucap Rukia.

"LET`S GO!" Teriak semua.

Sorakan para penonton menggema dan meludak saat para personil masuk. Pertama-tama, Ichigo diikuti Hitsugaya lalu Renji dan terakhir sang vocalis, Rukia.

Tatsuki dan teman-teman yang melihat, "Oi, Orihime… Gak salah tuh…"

Inoue menjawab, "Apa, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Mereka memakai baju seperti itu?"

Inoue menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak tahu… Mungkin mereka ingin membuat suatu yang baru!"

Ya, pakaiannya Rukia dan yang lain sangat beda. Rukia memakai baju terusan yang cukup unik dengan warna abu-abu, ikat pinggang hitam dan _lagging_ hitam panjang dengan sepatu sandal warna abu-abu. Ichigo memakai sebuah kemeja warna hijau tua dan kancingnya dibuka sehingga terlihat kaosnya berwarna biru dengan angka '15', jaket abu panjang dan celana coklat dengan robek-robek di lutut serta dijaketnya ada sebuah tali (liat aja pita/tali yang ada di jaket Gilbert Nightray from Pandora hearts) dengan warna hitam. Renji memakai jaket yang sama dengan Ichigo Cuma bedanya, di bagian leher ada topinya dan lebih panjang. Memakai kaos dengan kerah tinggi berwarna kuning, rambut diurai dan memakai kacamata hitam di keningnya, dan celananya senada dengan jaketnya. Sepatunya Renji juga sepatu pantofel coklat sedangkan Ichigo warrior hitam putih. Untuk Hitsugaya yang paling beda! Hitsugaya memakai bandana di kepalanya, bajunya rompi abu dan celana abu sampai lutut serta kemeja biru-biru muda tanpa lengan.

Saat Rukia sudah berdiri dengan tegak di depan para penonton. "A… Anu… Sa… Saya Kuchiki Rukia dari IchiReToRu Band. Saya disini sebagai leader band yang tergolong baru di sekolah kesayangan kita ini." Groginya.

Ichigo berbisik dari belakang, "Oi… Oi… Rukia… Kamu kenapa?"

Giliran Renji yang berbisik, „Ya Tuhan... Semoga saya selamat sampai akhir penampilan ini!"

Sedangkan Hitsugaya, "… _Bandanaku miring gak ya?"_

Tatsuki dan Inoue yang menonton dari bawah, "Haduh… Mereka grogi…"

Ichigo yang gak sabaran… "OI! RUKIA! AYO MULAI KALAU MAU CEPAT SELESAI!"

Rukia menoleh dan mengangguk, "I… Iiya…"

Saat mendapat aba-aba dari Ichigo, Hitsugaya mengetukan kedua stik drumnya, "One! Two! Three!"

Jreennngggg~ *Tak Kan Pernah Ada by Geisha*

Setelah selesai membawakan lagu diatas dan mendapat tepuk tangan, Rukia mulai ke lagu selanjutnya, "Sekarang, Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi He~ dari Tsuji Shion"

Jreennngggg~ *Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi He~ dari Tsuji Shion*

Setelah selesai, giliran Ichigo yang berbicara, "YA! Sekarang, giliran kita bernyanyi bersama! Ayo, yang tahu lagunya kita bernyanyi bersama!"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari para penonton, para personil band memainkan lagu selanjutnya!

Dug Dug Dug (ceritanya suara drum) *Run To Win dari Aya Hirano*

Jreeenggg~

"Hosh… Hosh… Nah, sekarang original song dari vocalis kita! Dengan judul Echo dan dibawakan oleh… Kuchiki Rukia!" Sorak Renji.

Semua bertepuk tangan. Rukia sudah hampir mengeluarkan air matanya gara-gara grogi. "A… Aku… I… Ini… A…"

Ichigo mengangguk dan Hitsugaya… "KITA MULAI!"

*Echo from Orikasa Fumiko (Kuchiki Rukia)*

Setelah selesai..

"Kapan selesainya~" Hela Rukia.

"Ya, yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Duet antara Ichigo dan Rukia dengan lagu GLOW!" Sorak Renji.

Semua pada bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, „Rukia, ayo! Satu lagu lagi kita selesai!" Ajak Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk, „I... Iya..."

Setelah tarik napas…

(+ Rukia, = Ichigo)

_Ima ichi byo… (+)_

_hi ga moetara... (=) _

_Sora ni tokete... (+)_

_Asa ga kuru… (=)_

_Nemuri kara… (+)_

_Koe wo agete… (=)_

_Mebuite yuku… (+)_

_Sekai… (+=)_

_Ukeirerareta nara... (+)_

_Mou kako da to, kizuketa… (+=)_

_Daiteta… Kanashimi wo… Ikisaki wa... (+=)_

_Kaze (+)_

_Sora (=)_

_Hoshi (+)_

_Ame (=)_

_Tatoeba... Kakenukete... Susundemo... (+=)_

_Kaze (+)_

_Ima (=)_

_Sono (+)_

_Hoho ni... (+=)_

_..._

_JREEENNNGGG~ (Skip)_

Setelah selesai membawakan lagu bersama Ichigo, "Te… Terima kasih atas perhatian anda selama ini… Kami ucapkan… Terima kasih!" Ucap Rukia sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan turun dari panggung.

Saat turun, mereka mendapat tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. „BRAVO!"

„Kurosaki, kau keren!"

„Hebat!"

„Cuit cuit!"

Para personil tersenyum dan tebar pesona, „Terima kasih... Semua!"

~Sesampai di ruang musik~

„Kerja yang bagus semua!" Sorak Byakuya.

Tapi sayang, tidak ada yang mempedulikan Byakuya. Semua terkapar dilantai.

"Ca… Pe…" Ucap semua.

Byakuya sweatdrop, "Hahaha… Ok deh! Sekarang sudah jam 6 sore. Mari kita nikmati acara sisanya!"

Ichigo mengeluh, "Byakuya… Kamu tahu gak sih… Kita tuh cape buanget! Kakikku gak bisa bergerak! Badanku pegal-pegal gara-gara gendong gitar selama 1 jam! Please deh... Biarkan kami istirahat! 15 menit saja! Kalau gak 5 menit, asal ISTIRAHAT!"

„Ya bener! Biarkan kami istira..." Ucap Renji.

Dengan dinginnya, Byakuya memotong perkataan Renji dengan melemparkan sebotol air mineral, „Itu buat kalian! Anggap saja bonus! Nanti, habis ini... Kita makan okonomiyaki di bawah dan semua... AKU YANG TRAKTIR!"

Mendengar kata ‚traktir', dengan semangatnya semua bangun dan minum air mineral. „BAIK! Ayo kita makan gratis!"

Byakuya sweatdrop, „_Ah, denger kata traktir aja... __Semua pada bangun! Pada matre kalian semua tuh!"_

_~Sesampai dibawah~_

Para siswa dan siswi baik dari luar sekolah atau dalam sekolah, mengerumuni IchiReToRu Band. Kebanyakan untuk siswi, mengincar Ichigo dan Hitsugaya serta, para siswa mengincar Rukia. Walaupun Renji masih kalah tenar dengan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, dia tetap mendapat beberapa fans. Para siswa yang mengerumuni, kebanyakan minta foto bareng dan tanda tangan. Saat ada yang minta foto, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo serta Rukia kabur entah kemana dengan membawa okonomiyaki yang baru saja matang. Byakuya yang dikerumuni oleh siswi-siswi juga ikut kabur. Renji yang tertinggal, langsung mengejar mereka.

Sampailah mereka di halaman belakang sekolah. „Sial... Cape banget! Itu teh baru penampilan pertama! Bagaimana penampilan saat dah terkenalnya?" Protes Ichigo.

Hitsugaya dengan tiisnya, "Hahaha… Sudah biasa saya!"

Renji yang mengoceh, "He euh! Anda kan dulu pernah jadi personil band terkenal! Jadi... Sudah biasa meladenin seperti itu!"

Rukia menggigit okonomiyakinya, „Sudah... Harusnya kita belajar trik kabur dari Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Semua memandangi Hitsugaya, „Dengan cara apa?"

Hitsugaya meneguk kopinya, "Ya dengan SHUNPO lah! Masa dengan merangkak? Kalian tuh shinigami bukan sih!"

"Guwe manusia cuy! Guwe Cuma agen shinigami!" Sebal Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba, kembang api meledak di atas langit-langit mereka…

"Woa… Keren!" Ucap Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Ya… Keren banget ya…"

Renji melihat keatas, „Sudah lama tidak melihat _hanabi_!"

Rukia mengangguk, "Ya…"

Hitsugaya melihat keatas dan menatapi langit yang penuh dengan hanabi saat itu. Mukanya cukup terlihat sedih (menurut yang dilihat oleh para personil. Coz, poninya Hitsugaya turun menutupi wajahnya). Ichigo memanggil nama Hitsugaya. "Toushirou? Kamu kenapa?"

Hitsugaya menoleh, "HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"

Semua sweatdrop (kec. Ichigo), "Hahaha… Ichigo! dia sudah bilang beribu-ribu kali!"

Hitsugaya menunduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Byakuya yang melihat, langsung ikut nyerocos. „Hh... Padahal sekarang bulan Desember. Lebih bagus melihat hanabi dengan salju kan?"

Hitsugaya kaget, „Kuchiki-Taichou..."

Byakuya menunduk, „Sekarang kan musim dingin! Lalu, ada yang tahu... Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Ichigo menjawab, „Du... Dua puluh Desem... HEEE? TOUSHIROU! KAMU ULTAH!"

Hitsugaya memasang muka sinis, "Kuchiki-taichou... Mau saya bunuh?"

Ichigo tiba-tiba memgang tangan Hitsugaya, „TANJOUBI OMEDETOU! Kok kamu gak bilang-bilang sih? Kalian juga... Kenapa kalian gak ngucapin selamat ultah?"

Rukia dengan dinginnya, „Sorry yeh... Kite-kite mah udah tadi pagi ngucapinnya! Kamu aja lelet!"

Renji mengangguk dan Byakuya pun sama. Hitsugaya menahan ketawa, "Hmpf…"

"Ka… Kalian! KALIAN KEJAM!" Teriak Ichigo.

para personil hanya tertawa melihat pundungnya Ichigo. "Hahahaha..."

Maka, dengan ini... Karir IchiReToRu Band... Akan segera dimulai...

_**To Be Continued**_

**Behind the scene...**

„Hh... Chapter ini kagak ada cuap-cuapnya... Hh… Sedih…" Ucap Ran.

Matsumoto sweatdrop, "Hahahaha… Sabar ya… Kamu sudah dapat giliran ngomong diatas! Sabar ya…"

Ran tetap manyun dan meminum lemon tea nya. "Ya deh…"

Matsumoto teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, foto yang itu kamu kasih ke Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

Ran mengangguk. Matsumoto dengan girangnya bertanya, "Lalu? Lalu?"

„Ya... Gitu deh... Hehehe"

Matsumoto menghela napasnya, „Hh... Dasar... Ya sudah deh... Mari kita lihat perkembangannya selanjutnya!"

„SIIP!"

„_Oh ya... Guwe lupa bilang... __Kalau teks baris pertama lagu Glow itu... Takut _salah! Coz_, di teks yang kudapatkan, kagak ditulis… Hehehe… Moga-moga bener… Ditunggu reviewnya! (Sekalian request, lagu yang mau dibawakan oleh mereka di chap selanjutnya. Ohohohoho)"_

_Kamus..._

_Hanabi: __**Kembang api**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomen kalau telat apdet. Coz, baru nemu inspirasinya… ****Hehehe… Ok, pembahasan repiuw dulu… Hehehe… XD**

**yuuna hihara**** : **_Sudah di apdet.. heheh XD makasih udah ripiuw! Wah, kalau nyelip-nyelip gak apa kan? Hhe XD kayanya, ini cerita gak bakal ada pairing sih… hhe XD Gak apa? Hhe XD. Selamat menikmati! Hhe XD_

**Astrella Kurosaki :**_ Makasih XD Hehehe... __XD (kata IchiRuki). Yup, terima kasih sudah repiuw. __Memories in the rainnya ditunggu ya... hhe XD Selamat menikmati!_

**aRaRaNcHa: **_Mereka memang so sweet… hhe XD. Ok, thank`s requestnya ya! Tapi, standing to defend you dulu ya… hhe XD Siip. Makasih udah repiuw dan… Selamat menikmati! Hhe XD_

Yup, pembahasan ripiuw sudah... sekarang, kita mulai ceritanya... Selamat menikmati!

_(Op song: Odoru Pompokorin) _*dilempar sendal ama reader*

reader: Memang mau bon odorian?

* * *

**Cerita asli: BLEACH by Kubo Tite-sensei…**

**Terinspirasi dari: K-ON! (Tapi cerita diusahakan tidak 100% dari K-ON!)**

**IchiReToRu Band**

**(**_**Ichi**_**go, **_**Re**_**nji, **_**To**_**ushirou, **_**Ru**_**kia Band)**

**-Chapter 5-

* * *

**

Hari itu begitu damai. Sudah 1 minggu lebih semenjak pertama kali mereka pentas. Sekarang, mereka sedang menikmati libur kenaikan kelas di suatu villa pribadi di pinggir pantai. Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari malam tahun baru. Kebetulan buangetlah, Byakuya mempunyai villa dipinggir pantai. Letaknya juga strategis buanget! Pemandangan ke lautnya, pas _sunset _nya paling muantap! Sekarang, mereka sedang bermain kembang api di halaman depan villa itu.

"Rukia! Aku minta kembang apinya lagi! Disimpan dimana?" Ucap Renji.

"Ah, di tas ransel aku! Kau tahu dimana kan kamarku?" Jawab Rukia sambil melihat kembang api yang berputar-putar di tanah.

Renji mengangguk dan masuklah dia kedalam villa itu. Renji sendirian di dalam villa itu dan berjalan menelusuri lorong yang gelap menuju kamar Rukia. „Ah, disana ya!"

Renji membuka pintu dan membuka tas Rukia. Tiba-tiba, suatu bayangan putih muncul dibelakang Renji. _"Hihihi…"_

Renji menengok dan disana kosong tidak ada siapapun. "Ah… Mungkin Cuma perasaan…"

Renji pun meninggalkan kamar Rukia tanpa tahu ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. _"Hihihi…"_

Setelah ditunggu, Renji akhirnya datang, "AH! Renji! Kau datang juga!" Ucap Ichigo.

Renji mengangguk, „Ah~ Eh Ichigo..."

„HM?"

„Tadi... Kamu merasakan hawa seseorang gak?"

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya, „HAH? Kagak ada ah... Cuma kita aja... Ya kan, Toushirou?"

Ichigo menoleh dan kaget melihat Ichigo sudah tertidur di kursi dekat sana. "Waleh… Toushirou ketiduran!"

Wajah Rukia memerah karena Hitsugaya tertidur mengenakan celana pendek biru muda dan kaos putih serta jaket biru muda. Betis yang lumayan mulus itu pun kelihatan. Rukia _nosebleed_ dan melihat kembali kembang api. Byakuya memakan sate ayamnya dan bercerita, „Nee... Kalian tahu sebuah cerita gak?"

Semua memandangi Byakuya, "Cerita apa?"

Byakuya menghela napas, "Kalian tahu kan kebiasaan orang-orang saat musim panas?"

Ichigo _sweatdrop_, "Byakuya… Sekarang musim dingin lho!"

Byakuya tertawa, "Hahaha… Ya sudah! Kebiasaan orang saat liburan musim panas adalah bercerita. Nah, sekarang aku akan mulai ceritaku!"

_Saya tahu cerita ini dari masyarakat sekitar sini. Katanya, ada seorang wanita berkimono putih yang bergentayangan disini! Lalu, dia suka menghantui orang-orang yang menginap di villa ini (__**Author merinding gara-gara pas nulis bab ini, dia dirumah sendiri).**__ Sudah ada sekirar 3 orang jadi korban. Karena, setiap orang yang melihatnya, mereka pasti akan pingsan di tempat atau lari terbiri-birit. Rambutnya putih panjang seperti Sode No Shirayuki. Dan jika dia datang, dia pasti mengucapkan…_

"_**Apakah**__** anda lapar?"**_

Semua terdiam gara-gara cerita Byakuya itu. Rukia tertawa, "Nii-sama! Kau hebat bisa meniru suara perempuan sempurna seperti itu! Anda hebat!"

Semua memandangi Rukia, "Ru… Rukia… Itu bukan saya yang bertanya lho…"

Rukia langsung terdiam dan _sweatdrop_, "Ja… Jadi… Itu suara siapa donk?"

Ichigo berteriak, "GYAAA!"

"BYAKUYA! DIBELAKANGMU!" Tunjuk Ichigo.

Byakuya menoleh dan munculah seorang wanita berambut putih panjang dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Disampingnya, muncul roh-roh mistis. Byakuya terdiam 1000 kata dan matanya memutih. Renji, Ichigo, dan Rukia cengo dan gemetaran. Wanita itu bertanya, "**Apakah anda lapar?"**

Setelah kembali dari alam kagetnya, mereka berteriak… "GGGGGYYYYAAA!"

Mereka pun lari terbirit-birit menuju dalam villa. Tidak lupa, Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya yang tertidur. Wanita itu cengo, "Padahal… Saya hanya mau menawarkan jagung bakar… Tapi, kok pada kabur?"

Seseoran muncul dari belakang wanita itu, "Jelas aja! Orang kau muncul seperti itu! Siapa yang gak takut coba?"

Wanita itu mengehela napas, "Ya deh… Ok, ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain!"

Para shinigami yang berada dibalik pintu hanya bisa gemetaran, "GILE! BENERAN MUNCUL HANTUNYA!"

Akhirnya, setelah saling memandangi, Ichigo mengangkat kakinya dan berjalan menuju kamar Hitsugaya. "Ah… Aku ke kamar Toushirou dulu ya! Habis itu aku mau berendam di belakang… Ja'ne!"

Renji juga mengikuti Ichigo. Rukia menunduk dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti. Sedangkan Byakuya, dia masih gemetaran karena penampakan tadi. "Gu… Gue… Bakalan… Dihantui!"

Ichigo menidurkan Hitsugaya di sebuah kasur king size (_mewah amet villa nya =="_). Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya terbangun… "Ku… Rosaki?"

Ichigo menoleh pada orang yang memanggil namanya, "AH? Toushirou! Kau sudah bangun ya?"

Hitsugaya bangun dan duduk di kasurnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Kamu mau kemana?"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Mau berendam! Lumayan berendam sambil melihat kembang api tahun baruan! Mau ikut?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kolam pemandian air panas yang terletak dibelakang villa. Di belakang villa itu memang mempunyai 2 kolam air panas murni. Airnya langsung dialirkan dari gunung dekat sana. Dengan nuansa tradisional, menambah keasyikan dan kemewahan villa itu.

"_Fuwa_… Mantap na!" Lega Ichigo.

Saat itu, Ichigo masih sendiri di kolam air panas itu. Hitsugaya sedang ke kamar kecil dan Byakuya serta Renji sedang ganti baju. Kulit Ichigo memerah karena air panas itu. Ichigo memasukan tubuhnya hingga mendekati matanya. "_Gyahaha… Udah lama aku tidak berendam air panas begini!"_

Tiba-tiba, pintu masuk bergeser dan masuklah Hitsugaya serta Renji dan Byakuya yang sudah… _Ehm_… Bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya (**Author mimisan + digaplok readers).** Ichigo tersenyum, "Kalian sudah datang!"

Renji tertawa, "Iya donk! Kita kan mau lewati malam tahun baru dengan cara unik! Hehehe…"

Ichigo tertawa dan masuklah Renji bersama yang lain kedalam kolam pemandian itu.

"Gile! Mantap boo!" Tawa Renji.

Byakuya tersenyum, "Siapa dulu donk yang punya villanya?"

Ichigo bertanya, "Kau hebat Byakuya! Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau bisa membeli villa seenak ini? Bukannya sangat mahal?"

Byakuya meminum tehnya yang disimpan dipinggir kolam, "_Sruup_… Aku pernah menabung dari gaji Shinigamiku. Aku ingin membeli sebuah villa di _living_ _world_. Akhirnya, keinginanku itu kesampaian dekat-dekat kemarin. Karena jarang dipakai, mending dikontrakan dan kita pakai untuk latihan intesif!"

Renji tertawa, "Itulah kaptenku! Hahaha…"

Ichigo memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang terus menunduk. Tubuhnya begitu memerah dan Ichigo mendekatinya. "Toushirou? Kamu sakit?"

Otomatis, tubuh Hitsugaya makin memerah. "A… I… U…"

Ichigo mendekatkan tangannya pada kening Hitsugaya. Otomatis, suhu air disana makin dingin. Renji dan Byakuya langsung, "GYAA! KOK JADI DINGIN BEGINI! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! KONTROL REIATSU ANDA DONK!"

Hitsugaya hanya bisa kaget dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya, suhu airnya kembali normal. "Fiuh… Makasih! Hitsugaya-taichou!" Senang Renji dan Byakuya.

Ichigo berdiri di depan Hitsugaya, "Ne… Kamu baru pertama kali berendam bareng kaya gini?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan Ichigo mengucek-ucek kepala putihnya. "Hahaha… Kamu benar-benar masih polos! Hahaha! Sesama jenis saja, kau sudah seperti naga rebus! Apalagi lawan jenis! Hahaha…"

Hitsugaya memukul tangan Ichigo, "_URUSAI_! Kurosaki! Masuk lagi sono dalam air! Nyetak banget sih handuk loe!"

Ichigo tertegun dan duduk disebelah Hitsugaya. "Ok deh… Hahaha…"

Sambil menunggu kembang api muncul, para cowok mulai mengoceh ala cowok. Mulai dari yang biasa, hingga _hard_. Mereka saling tertawa dan main air. Rukia berada di kamarnya, duduk di beranda dan melihat ke langit sambil mendengar lagu. Rukia membaca komik _K-On! _Nomor 2. Dia tertawa kecil saat membaca itu. Tiba-tiba, suara kembang api muncul dari atas langit.

_**BUUMMMM…**_

Para personil IchiReToRu langsung melihat keatas langit. Renji berdiri di kolam dangkal itu. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Gara-gara ocehan Renji itu, lemparan sandal mendarat pas di kepala Renji. "DUDUK DUDUL! Udah tahu yang paling nyetak handuknya itu kamu!"

Renji pun _kelelep_ tidak menyadarkan diri. "_Blup… Blupp…"_

Semua melihat ke langit dan mengangkat tangannya, "Happy new year!"

~Esoknya~

Rukia mengamuk-ngamuk gara-gara tidak ada satupun personil band yang latihan. Memang sih semua datang ke ruangan latihan, tapi… Sesampai disana, mereka hanya guling-guling dan tidur.

"OI… Semua! Kok pada males-malesan gini sih? Katanya ini mau latihan intesif! Kok pada males begini?" Heran Rukia.

Ichigo menjawab dengan nada malas-malasan, "Rukia… Badan gue gak enak!"

Renji melanjutkan, "Betul! Betul! Betul!" dengan meniru nada _Upin dan Ipin._

"Iiih… Kalian kenapa sih? Gara-gara tadi malam berendamnya kelamaan sih!" Kesal Rukia.

Hitsugaya sekarang yang menjawab dengan tangannya menutupi matanya, "Salahin Kurosaki tuh! Sapa suruh lama-lama berendamnya!"

Ichigo balas ocehan Hitsugaya, "Eh, Toushirou! Bukannya kamu sendiri yang ingin ikut? Kenapa salahin aku sih?"

Byakuya mencoba melerai mereka dengan sindirian, "Ah… Berisik bangetlah sumpah! Heh, para mulut ember disana! Diem napa sih? Kepala gue pusing!"

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berteriak, "ITU SALAHMU SENDIRI! KENAPA MINUM SAKE KEBANYAKAN!"

Rukia yang kesal, melemparkan satu-satu map biru pada orang-orang terkapar disana. "_URUSAI_! BACA INI DEH! SAYA TIDAK MAU MENJELASKAN!"

Semua membuka map itu sambil tiduran. "Peresmian sekolah? Kita harus tampil?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk, "YA! Kepala sekolah menyuruh kita untuk tampil saat peresmian sekolah menjadi mitra dengan Jerman! Gue dan nentuin lagu apa yang kalian bawakan!"

Renji melihat kearah Rukia, "Apa saja?"

"Lihat di halaman belakang!"

Saat melihat halaman belakang, semua langsung terkejut…

„I... Ini..."

1. Memories in the rain (Ichigo),

2. Standing to Defend you (Renji),

3. Nothing gonna change my love for you (Ichigo),

4. OO (_Infinite_) Loop (Ichigo) (_**ending 2nd Kaichou Wa Maid Sama) **_,

5. Listen to One story (Byakuya & Rukia).

"Gile… Gue nyanyi 3 lagu gini! OI! Kamu tahu kan kalau suara saya _fals_! Tentu kau ingat saat kita nyanyi bareng dulu kan?" Panik Ichigo.

Rukia menyengir ala Ichimaru Gin. „Makanya! Kita buat waktu 1 bulan ini untuk membuat suaramu tidak _fals_ lagi! OK?"

Ichigo mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya, "_Ada Ichimaru kedua?_"

Rukia akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menepukkan tangannya. "OK! KITA SEKARANG LATIHAN! UNTUK RENJI DAN AKU DAHULU! ICHIGO... Kita buat hingga pita suaranya lepas nanti! Hahaha..."

Walau sudah diberi semangat, Renji tetap ogah-ogahan, „Uu... males banget sumpah! Rukia, latihannya nanti aja deh... Kan ada satu bulan gini... Pliiss..."

Rukia memasang _deathglare _pada Renji, "Ih… Katanya, kalau main bass itu… Bisa buat tangan gak kelihatan buntet-buntet lho… Jadi kuat ama keras lho…"

Renji melihat tangannya yang sudah menunjukan bentuk 'buntet'. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Renji langsung bermain bassnya.

_Nging... Ngiing... Nggiiinng_

„GUE GAK MAU JADI BUNTET NIH TANGAN!" Semangat Renji.

Rukia mengangguk, „_Nice_ _move_!"

Hitsugaya dengan dinginnya tidur lagi. Sekarang, incaran Rukia adalah kapten divisi 10 itu. Rukia mendekati bibirnya pada telinga Hitsugaya, "Nee… Hitsugaya-taichou… Tahu sesuatu gak?"

"Apa?" Sinis Hitsugaya.

Rukia pun melanjutkannya lagi, "Katanya, kalau main drum itu… Bisa nambah tinggi lho…"

Mendengar kata 'tinggi', Hitsugaya pun bangkit dan duduk di bangku _drummernya. _

_Dug... Dug... Dug..._

„OI! AYO KITA LATIHAN!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

Ichigo hanya bisa cengo melihat perubahan 359 derajat teman-temannya itu. Rukia ketawa laknak, "Hahaha… Ayo kita mulai latihan! Heh, _gitaris_ disana! Jangan cengo _wae_! Cepetan napa?"

Ichigo menangis dalam hatinya, "_Mengapa nasibku malang gini sih?"_

Mereka pun mulai latihan. Awal-awalnya sih semangat. Tetapi, kesini-sininya…

"Haduh… _Cape euy_…" Ucap Renji sambil menyimpan bassnya.

Hitsugaya keluar dari tempat duduknya dan guling-guling di lantai, "Uhh… Badan gue sakit…"

Ichigo menyimpan _mic _serta gitarnya. "Haduh… Tenggorokan aku sakit…"

Rukia mengambil _harisen__**(1)**_ dan memukul satu-satu personil bandnya, _Plak! Plak! Plak!_

"OI! _NYERI_ TAHU!" Amuk Ichigo.

Rukia memukul _harisennya_ lagi, "Bagus lah! Ini balesannya! Kenapa kalian sudah tumbang? Padahal baru latihan 10 menit latihan! Kalian tuh cowok bukan sih?"

Ichigo menjawab, „Tapi, kalau badan kita sakit... Gimana bisa latihan du…"

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan Byakuya pun masuk ke ruangan itu. "OI! Semua! Ada kiriman _pizza_ nih! Ayo, makan dulu!"

Mendengar kata '_pizza', _mereka langsung ngacir dan mengerumuni _pizza_ itu. Dengan kecepatan super, _pizza _itu pun ludes dimakanin RW09 **(2). **Rukia langsung mendapatkan semangat setelah memakan _pizza _itu. „Ok semua! Ayo kita..."

Tetapi, ruangan itu sudah kosong melompong. Ditinggalah Rukia sendiri di ruangan itu. Ichigo berteriak dari ruang tengah, "PANTAI!"

"YEAH! PANTAI!" Senang Renji.

"Gak asik liburan tanpa ke pantai!" Senang Byakuya.

Mendengar itu, Rukia yang ditinggal sendiri…

"Hiks… Aku juga ke pantai deh!" Ucap Rukia sambil membuka tas kecilnya dan mengluarkan baju renangnya.

-Di pantai-

Di pantai itu lumayan sepi, padahal jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Sebenarnya, di dekat sana sedang ada festival tahun baru. Tapi, mereka lebih memilih ke pantai dengan alasan, „Ke festival lebih rame malam-malam!"

Dengan kemeja putih aksen merah (merah putih donk! XD) yang kancingnya terbuka hingga terlihat tubuhnya yang... _SIX_ _PACK_! Mengenakan _boxer_ hijau dan kalian tahu siapakah dia? Ya, sang jeruk! ICHIGO KUROSAKI!

Ichigo berlari dan membuka kemejanya hingga dilempar entah kemana. Dengan ‚artistik'nya, dia _jebur_ ke dalam air.

„Fuwa! Seger! Toushirou! Ayo sini!" Ajak Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya setelah keluar dahulu kepalanya.

Hitsugaya yang berada dipinggir pantai mengenakan _boxer_ biru dan kaos oblong hitam menjawab, „MALES! Panas ah! Aku males kesana!"

Ichigo manyun dan kembali berenang. Renji menoleh, „Taichou yakin tidak mau berenang?"

Byakuya menjawab sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya, „Hah? Gak ah! Nanti kulitku _item_! Kalian aja!"

Tiba-tiba, mereka dikagetkan dengan Rukia yang mengenakan baju renang merah. Dia datang sambil membawa bola besar, „SEMUA! AYO KITA MAIN BOLA!"

Ichigo dan Renji yang mendengar itu, langsung keluar dari air dan mendekati Rukia. „AYO!"

Hitsugaya hanya memfoto kegiatan yang Ichigo dan kawan-kawan lakukan. Ada saat Ichigo terjatuh pas mau _servis_ bola, Renji yang kepleset, dan Rukia yang berenang. Lalu, saat mereka memukul semangka. Pas Ichigo yang memukul, bukannya semangka yang kena, malah sang nanas, RENJI. Lalu, Rukia membuat _chappy_ dari pasir dan Byakuya yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Rukia, membuat _Ambsador Seaseed. _Ichigo dan Renji membuat sebuah kastil dengan antena berbentuk nanas. Hitsugaya tertawa kecil melihat kekacauan itu.

Sore pun tiba. Setelah berfoto-foto saat sunset, mereka beranjak untuk pergi ke festival sesudah mandi. Tentunya, mereka memakai _yukata_ dan membawa kembang api. Ichigo mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna hitam dan _obi_ merah. Rukia mengenakan _yukata_ pink dengan _kembang_ kuning dan rambutnya diikat kucir kuda. Renji mengenakan _yukata _putih dengan taburan _sakura_ merah. Hitsugaya memakai _yukata_ berwarna biru _dongker_ dan obi putih garis biru muda. Sedangkan Byakuya, dia tidak mengenakan _yukata_. Dia mengenakan jaket ungu kehitaman, celana dengan warna sama dan syal hitam. Di dalamnya, dia memakai kaos putih polos dan rambutnya diikat seperti Rukia.

Tentu, Hitsugaya tetep setia dengan kameranya. Dia memfoto semua pergerakan personil bandnya. Ada saat Renji gagal menangkap ikan, Ichigo dan Rukia duaan, dan Byakuya yang kesal menunggu takoyakinya selesai dibuat. Ichigo yang ingin menjahilin Hitsugaya, berpura-pura minjem kamera. Dan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo? Ya, dia memfoto saat Hitsugaya dengan _STRIKE_ nya menembak incaran sebuah hadiah menggunakan _shootgun_. Hadiah yang didapatkan Hitsugaya adalah sebuah boneka kelinci. Rukia melihat itu langsung berbinar-binar. Hitsugaya melihat Rukia dengan tatapan kasihan. Dia pun memberikan boneka kelincinya pada Rukia.

„Ini buatku?" Kaget Rukia.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, „YA... Coz, kalau aku punya ini juga, gak guna! Buat kau aja! Yang kutahu, kau suka kelinci kan?"

Rukia senang dan menerima boneka itu. Rukia langsung memeluk boneka itu. Tentu, Ichigo tidak melewatkan saat itu untuk difoto. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo teringat sesuatu dan memanggil seseorang, „Ne, gadis yang disana! Bisa bantu saya?"

Gadis itu menoleh, „YA?"

Ichig memberikan kamera, „Bisa foto kami berlima menggunakan kamera ini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan diangkatlah kamera itu untuk memfoto Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. 1... 2... 3...

_**JEPRRREEETT!**_

Ichigo mengangguk dan mengambil kembali kameranya. Saat dia melihatnya, dia tertawa, „Inilah foto bersama kita saat festival tahun baru!"

Semua melihat dan tertawa, „Wahaha... _Sugoi_!"

Mereka pun melihat ke langit. Rukia mengangkat tangannya, „Nanti... Kita pasti akan menjadi band terkenal! Aku yakin!"

Semua tersenyum mendengar kesungguhan hati Rukia. Ichigo menutup matanya dan mengucek-ngucek rambut Rukia. „Kalau begitu, ayo semangat! Ketua!"

Rukia tersenyum dan tertawa, „Ahahaha..."

-**To Be The Continued-

* * *

**

Ran: Kok endingnya ngantung ya.. *manggut-manggut janggut*

Ichigo: He euh... Naha Ran?

Ran: Kagak tahu tah! Salahin tanganku! Yang ngetik tanganku juga!

Ehm... Ehm...

Makasih yang sudah membaca ini fic. Maafkan atas ketelatan saya meng aplot ini fic. Coz, rangka awalnya, si Ichigo bakal kecelakaan. Tapi, kata temenku, „Gak nyambung!". Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, memang sih... Ini juga inspirasi dari K-On!. Cerita K-On! kan ringan-ringan saja. Makanya, setelah di edit lagi... Beginilah jadinya! Hehehe... Maaf banget telatnya... Hiksu... Hiksu... Paling susah nyari inpirasi ini... hhe XD. Ok, terima kasih yang sudah me review, follow, like, dan membaca fic ini. Maafkan kalau ceritanya ngebosenin. Karena, saya pengen nyoba buat cerita ringan-ringan. Hhe XD

Hitsu: Kamu kebiasaan membuat cerita _tragedy_ sih. Hahaha...

Ran: *ketawa maksa* Haha... Ya sudah, terima kasih yang sudah merequest lagunya. Aku berterima kasih XD hhe XD

Rukia: Ya... Nanti, kita akan coba pertukaran posisi dimana Ichigo menjadi vocalis serta gitaris dan saya jadi pianis plus _backing_ _vocal_.

Renji: Betul Betul Betul!

Ran: Ahaha... Ya sudah, maaf kalau tidak ada cuap-cuapnya! Terima kasih telah membaca dan... Sampai jumpa! *melambaikan tangan*

_-Ed Song, Link by L`Arc En Ciel-_

_**Kamus:**_

_**(1) Harisen: Kipas putih besar yang sering dipakai untuk mukul. Bisa dilihat saat Sanzo (saiyuki) memukul Goku atau... Saat harisen-sensei memukul Nodame (nodame cantabille). hhe XD**_

**(2)RW09: artinya REWOG. Atau rakus... hhe XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pembahasan review dibawah... jadi... selamat menikmati XDDD**

**Cerita asli: BLEACH by Kubo Tite-sensei…**

**Terinspirasi dari: K-ON! (Tapi cerita diusahakan tidak 100% dari K-ON!)

* * *

**

**IchiReToRu Band**

**(**_**Ichi**_**go, **_**Re**_**nji, **_**To**_**ushirou, **_**Ru**_**kia Band)**

**-Chapter ****6-

* * *

**

Rukia sedang serius membaca sebuah kertas. Renji datang menjahilin Rukia dengan menggoda kalau dia punya gantungan chappy. Rukia yang tentu suka sekali dengan chappy, langsung berusaha mengambil gantungan HP itu dari tangan Renji. Tapi, Renji tidak begitu saja memberikannya pada Rukia. Rukia menggunakan otak liciknya dan bilang… "AH! ADA NANAS!"

"Hah? Mana?" Toleh Renji.

Saat Renji lengah, Rukia langsung mengambil gantungan itu dari Renji. "DAPAT!"

"Ah! Dasar kau Rukia! Licik!" Seru Renji dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya Rukia.

Renji melihat kertas yang dipegang Rukia. Dia pun menunjuknya dan mengeluarkan penasarannya. "Rukia, itu kertas apa?"

Rukia menoleh setelah 'memanjakan' si Chappy. "Ah? Itu teks lagu _Bouken Suisei _dari _Kurumi Enomoto_-sensei. Lagunya enakeun… Jadi aku download deh! Lumayan buat bahan tampil! Hehe…"

Renji mengangguk dan memakan kue yang disajikan di meja ruang music itu. Dia duduk di sofa sebelah Rukia. Renji pun mulai ngobrol dengan Rukia. "Oi… Target utamamu buat band itu apaan sih?"

Rukia melipat kertasnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Hm… _Let me see…_ Aku pernah liat ada berita kalau ada ajang music bergensi di abad ini. Yang bisa tampil di acara itu, hanya band-band yang mempunyai talenta yang bagus. Ajang music itu dilaksanakan di USA. Kan, keren tuh… Kita berada di USA, lalu main band disana. Dan, berjalanlah kita di karpet merah! OMG! Keren banget kan?"

Renji hanya cengo mendengar impian Rukia itu. Wajah Rukia memerah. Ya, tujuan dia mendirikan band itu, baru pertama kali diucapkan. Rukia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "AH! Udah! Udah! Jangan pikirkan itu! Kita bicara yang lain yuuk! Yu-"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu ruang music. Datanglah Byakuya yang nampaknya sangat senang sekali. "OI! Suara Ichigo Kurosaki sudah lebih baik daripada yang dulu!"

Rukia dan Renji menoleh ke sumber suara. "Benarkah?"

Byakuya mengangguk. Dia pun menyuruh Ichigo untuk berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang gitarnya. Ichigo pun mulai bernyanyi… ***Dengan suara serak*** "NOTHING GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU~"

Rukia dan Renji dengan reflek menutup telinganya. "Se… Se… STOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!"

Ichigo kaget dan memberhentikan nyanyiannya. "Ke… Ke…"

"SUARAMU JELEK! BAHKAN, LEBIH PARAH DARI SUARAMU YANG SEBELUM INI! KAMU NIAT NYANYI GAK SIH?" Teriak Renji dengan _hujan lokalnya_ di depan wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo membalasnya dengan suara serak. "Ta… Tapi… Aku sudah berusa-"

"Ichigo…" Panggil Rukia.

Ichigo melihat Rukia. Rukia menunduk dan menunjukan raut wajah sedih. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu… Tapi, sudah cukup! Aku senang kalau kamu mau bersusah payah untuk penampilan kita! Tapi… Kita ganti strategi saja! Biar aku yang menyanyi!"

"Rukia…" Kecewa Ichigo.

"Jangan bernada kecewa gitu donk! Nanti aku kasih waktu lain deh! Tunggu suaramu balik dulu! Hehe…" Senyum Rukia.

"Rukia… Kau… Kau baik sekali!" Nangis Ichigo. Ichigo begitu parah nangisnya hingga napasnya susah dan sesuatu _mélér _dari hidungnya_._

Rukia kaget. Pasalnya, dia jarang melihat Ichigo nangis seperti itu hanya karena hal sepele begitu. Rukia berusaha untuk menghibur sahabatnya itu. "Tu… Tunggu… Jangan nangis donk!"

Ichigo membalas ucapan Rukia. "SIAPA YANG NANGIS? Orang mataku nangis gara-gara ada yang ngulek bawang dibelakangku!"

Rukia menengok ke belakang Ichigo dan menemukan Renji yang sedang ngulek bawang merah dibelakang kepala Ichigo. "RENJI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Renji ternyata melakukan kegiatan jahil 'luar biasa'nya lagi. Dia mengulek bawang merah tepat di belakang kepala Ichigo. Rukia dan Ichigo yang kesal, menendang Renji keluar jendela. Renji pun jatuh dari lantai 3 gedung sekolah mereka. "GYAAA!"

Rukia menghela napas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya lagi ke sofa. Dia melihat Ichigo yang sedang heboh menghapus air matanya. Dia melihat ke arah 30 derajat sebelah kanannya, menemukan kakaknya yang sedang minum kopi. Dia melihat 90 derajat dari Ichigo berada, menemukan Hitsugaya yang sedang membersihkan drumnya. Rukia menghela napas dan mengeluarkan catatannya.

"Hh… 2 lagu dihapus… Jadi, harus cari lagu pengganti deh…" Gumam Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, teleponnya berdering. Di layarnya, tertulis kalau yang meneleponnya adalah sang ketua OSIS sekolahnya. "Ya? Kuchiki Rukia disini!"

"_Ah! Rukia-san! Begini… Ada laporan dari guru pengawas. Katanya, penampilan setiap band hanya dikasih waktu sekitar 15 menit! Jadi… Kami mohon, untuk band Ichiretoru mempersiapkannya!"_

"OH? Begitu kah? Terima kasih atas informasinya ya, ketua OSIS!" Jawab Rukia.

Rukia pun mematikan teleponnya dan melirik catatannya lagi. "_Kalau 15 menit setiap band mah… Berarti, kita hanya bisa membawakan lagu 2-3 lagu! Belum dikurang waktu persiapannya! OK deh, kita gunakan lagu itu saja!"_

Rukia berdiri dari sofanya dan menepuk tangannya. "OK teman-teman! Tadi aku baru dikasih tahu dengan ketua OSIS kalau penampilan setiap band hanya dibatasi sekitar 15 menit! Juga, gara-gara suara Ichigo yang serak, kita akan mengganti lagu yang kita bawakan!"

Semua duduk di sofa yang ditata model _square_. Renji juga sudah bergabung kembali. Rukia menarik napas dan mulai berbicara…

"Waktu kita tidak banyak! Hanya 5 hari lagi! Jadi, kita harus latihan intensif mulai hari ini! Lagunya adalah, _Standing to Defend You_ oleh Renji. _Listen to One Story _oleh aku dan Nii-sama. Dan sisanya… _Song For You_ yang dibawakan olehku. Aku hitung, kira-kira, waktu yang kita gunakan kurang dari batasnya, 15 menit. Jadi, apakah kalian setuju?" Jelas Rukia.

Keadaan hening. Setelah ada anggukan dari seluruh anggota, Rukia tersenyum. "_Sankyuu_, _minna-san!"_

Hari sudah petang. Rukia memutuskan untuk memberhentikan latihan hari itu. Semua pun membereskan peralatan musiknya. Saat Rukia mau menseleting blazernya, Ichigo mendekatinya. "Gomen Rukia, gara-gara aku…"

"Hei! _What`s up?_ Gak apa kali! Santai aja! _Toh_, ini Cuma acara sekolah doank! Kita Cuma jadi pengisi acara! Santai aja!" Senyum Rukia.

Wajah Ichigo memelas. Rukia menghela napas. "Hh… _Please_ deh… Sekarang kita tidak berada dalam keadaan perang! Ngapain kau memasang wajah menyesal begitu! Haduh… Haduh… _It_`_s_ _Ok_ kok! Santai aja! Kamu istirahat aja gih! Supaya nanti pas tampil, kau fit!"

Ichigo mengangguk dan mengajak Rukia pulang. "Ya sudah! OK, ayo kita pulang! Takut keburu malam!"

Rukia mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya yang disimpan di sofa. Saat Rukia keluar ruang music, dia aneh karena Renji menatap lorong yang gelap terus menerus. "Renji, kau kenapa?"

Renji menoleh ke sumber suara, "Ah? Gak ada apa-apa kok Rukia! Ayo, kita pulang!" Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar di lantai 1.

_TAP… TAP… TAP…_

Ichigo mendekati loker dimana dia menyimpan sepatunya. Deretan lokernya berbeda dengan loker punya Rukia dan yang lain. Sehingga, dia berada sendiri disana. "Ah… Hari ini begitu melelahkan!"

Tiba-tiba, pergerakan Ichigo terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menepuknya dari belakang. Saat Ichigo menoleh, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ichigo menghela napas dan kembali memakai sepatunya. Setelah selesai, pergilah dia menuju pintu keluar dimana Renji dan yang lain menunggu.

"Haduh… Ayo cepat _mas_! Jalanmu kaya _Putri Solo_ saja!" Kesel Renji.

Ichigo menghela napas dan menjawab seruan Renji dengan sinis. Tiba-tiba, ada suatu _blitz_ datang dari belakang Renji dan yang lain. Ichigo kaget dengan cahaya yang datang tiba-tiba dari kamera digitalnya Rukia. Renji langsung menasihati Rukia. "Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Hehe… Buat dokumentasi, _bro!_"

Ichigo menghela napas dan bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Semua mendekati Rukia yang sedang membuka foto tadi. Terlihat, raut wajah dingin Hitsugaya, wajah kesal Renji, Byakuya yang sedang berkedip, dan Ichigo yang sangat tidak _kobe _karena diomelin Renji. Tapi, Rukia merasakan keganjalan pada foto tersebut. Ada sesuatu di pundak kanannya Ichigo. Rukia pun _men-zoom_ _in_ foto tersebut. Dan, apa yang ditemukan permisa?

Ya, dengan penemuan tersebut, Rukia bertanya… "Tangan siapa ini?"

Ichigo melihat foto tersebut bersama teman-teman yang lain. Ichigo kaget akan 'penampakan' yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ya, selain ada tangan yang ber-_tengger_ di pundak kanannya, ada rupa cewek berada di belakang Ichigo. Walau hanya keliatan mata kanannya saja, tentu semua yang melihat itu langsung…

"GYAA! Ms. KUNTI!"

_Hi… Hi hi hi hi~_

XXX

Ichigo jalan cepat menuju ruang music. Mengapa dia cepat-cepat? Ya, sebelum itu, Ichigo kepergok oleh seorang guru yang sedang piket di sekolah. Dia membawa setumpuk map yang banyak. Map itu berisi data-data murid yang mau masuk ke sekolah itu. Ichigo yang merasa kasihan dengan guru tua renta itu, membantunya membawa map ke ruang dokumen. Tetapi, guru itu tidak hanya minta dibawakan map-map itu. Tapi, Ichigo harus menyortirnya per abjad. Bayangkan, lebih dari 280 buah map, harus ia sortir dengan waktu yang sedikit. Belum lagi jika data-datanya kurang. Ichigo harus bolak balik dari ruang penerimaan siswa di lantai 1 ke lantai 3 dimana data disortir.

Setelah mensortir selama sejam setengah lebih, dia ditelepon oleh Rukia untuk cepat ke ruang music. Ichigo yang kebetulan sudah selesai mensortir, langsung izin keluar dan lari ke ruang music. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Ichigo pun berlari hingga ruang music sambil mengikat rambutnya yang panjang.

Akhirnya, Ichigo sampai di ruang music. Dibukalah pintu ruang music itu. "Ah, gomen semu-"

PLETAK!

"AH! Ichigo! Gomen!" Panik Rukia.

Ya, Rukia melempar sepatu dengan tebal sol setinggi 10 cm. Sebenarnya, Rukia mau melempar sepatu itu pada wajah Renji. Tapi, Renji menghindar, Ichigo-lah jadi korban!

"Haduh… Kepalaku…" Ucap Ichigo sambil mengelus-eluskan kepalanya yang terkena sol sepatu Rukia.

"Gomenne… Aku gak sengaja! Kamu gak apa?" Sedih Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk. "YA, gak apa kok! Oh ya…"

"Kenapa pakaianmu aneh begitu?"

Rukia kaget dengan pertanyaan Ichigo itu. Dia terdiam 1000 kata. Ichigo melirik pada Renji dan Hitsugaya yang sudah mengenakan baju yang beda dari baju mereka yang biasa. Ichigo melihat Rukia yang di depannya. Tapi, karena baju Rukia yang sedikit terbuka, wajah Ichigo memerah. "Ka… Kalian ngapain?"

Renji menunjuk belakangnya dengan jempol kirinya. "Kami mencoba baju yang baru selesai untuk tampil nanti! Temanya, '_Welcome Deutsch!'_. Ini hasil desainnya si author gaje, Ran!"

Rukia menjelaskan tentang pakaian yang dia pakai. "Kata Ran, dia mendapat inspirasi saat pengesahan sekolahnya menjadi mitra Jerman dulu. Nah, dia mencoba memadukan _gothic, Lolita, _dan bendera Jerman di bajuku! Nah, jadi… Begini lah pakaiannya!"

Pakaian Rukia saat itu adalah, baju dengan warna dasar hitam, dan aksen pita merah. Lalu, pita besar di pinggang belakangnya membentuk warna bendera Jerman, hitam-merah-kuning. Untuk pakaian Renji, dia mengenakan sebuah baju dengan model _rada_ _Harajuku_ dan celananya yang sejenis dengan bajunya. Warna baju Renji berdasarkan hitam dan ada rantai berwarna merah. Di lengan kanan Renji, terdapat pita kecil dengan warna bendera Jerman. Untuk Hitsugaya, dia mengenakan baju tanpa lengan dan celana selutut. Di pinggangnya, ada garis yang melambangkan warna bendera jerman. Kalau Byakuya, dia hanya memakai setelan jas dan ada pita jerman di lengan kanannya.

Sekarang, bagaimana Ichigo?

"Nah! Jadi kau harus ganti baju sekarang!" Dorong Renji.

Renji dibantu Hitsugaya mendorong Ichigo hingga masuk sebuah ruangan. Saat pintu ruangan itu ditutup, terdengar teriakan dari Ichigo. "GYAAAA! RENJI! TOUSHIROU! HENTIKAN!"

Diluar, Rukia sudah mulai _negative thinking_ akan yang terjadi pada Ichigo di ruangan tersebut. Dia tertawa licik dan dalam benaknya, dia hanya ingin menyelinap ke ruangan itu dan memfoto apa yang terjadi. Setelah kehebohan selama 5 menit, Ichigo keluar dengan tampang kusut. Ichigo mengenakan kemeja hitam dan selendang dengan warna bendera Jerman. Celananya sedikit kebesaran dengan model celana Agito di _Air Gear._

"Kalian _mah_ kejam! Memaksa aku untuk memakai ini… Kalian kejam!" Kesal Ichigo.

Rukia dan Byakuya mengangguk-angguk paham. Hitsugaya dan Renji bermuka dingin. Ichigo mulai heboh lagi. "Kalian… KALIAN KEJAM!"

XXX

"_Guten Morgen! Mein name ist Rin und das ist mein freund,Yuu. Danke!" _Ucap pembawa acara.

Di ruang music, Rukia hanya bisa gemetaran karena dia belum hapal apa yang harus dia ucapkan saat dia tampil. Ichigo masih sibuk men-_setting_ gitarnya yang tidak sengaja keubah. Renji sedang merapihkan rambutnya dan Hitsugaya bermain _I-Pad-_nya. Byakuya datang dengan tiba-tiba sambil membawa kertas jadwal. "Semua! Kita tampil jam 12! 2 jam lagi!"

Tapi, ucapan Byakuya tidak didengar oleh para pemain. Byakuya awalnya pengen cincang mereka menggunakan zanpakutounya. Saat melihat Rukia yang sedang kerja keras menghapal, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Byakuya dapat bernapas lega karena, para pemain sudah memakai pakaian mereka. Jadi, mereka tinggal membawa _russel_ dan peralatan lainnya ke belakang panggung.

Setelah melakukan hal gak jelas selama sejam setengah, akhirnya panggilan untuk _IchiReToRu band_ datang. "Untuk band Ichiretoru, diharapkan _stand_ _by_ di belakang panggung sekarang!"

Rukia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberi semangat untuk teman-temannya. "OK! ICHIRETORU BAND…"

"LET'S FIGHT!"

XXX

_"Gu ... Guten Tag! Wir ... IchiReToRu Band. Mein Name ist Rukia. Ich bin Sänger. Das ist mein Bruder, Byakuya Kuchiki. Er ist mein Lehrer in der Schule. Das ist mein Freund, Ichigo Kurosaki. Er ist Gitarrist. Das ist Mein guter Freund, Renji Abarai. Er ist Bassis. Und, Das ist mein Freund, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Er ist Schlagzeuger. Wir haben 3 Songs für Sie alle bringen wird. Wir sind immer noch ein Amateur-Band, also bitte, wenn unser Auftritt ist alles andere als gut verstehen . Wir sind einer der Schulband. Nun haben wir begonnen! "_Seru Rukia_. _

Ya, saat perkenalan itu, Rukia gemetaran hebat. Keringat dingin keluar dari keningnya. Baru kali itu, dia memperkenalkan personilnya menggunakan Bahasa Jerman. Ichigo memberikan semangat pada Rukia dengan cara tidak langsung. Tapi, setelah selesai memperkenalkan personilnya, Rukia pun memasang wajah tajam dan memberikan aba-aba akan dimulainya lagu dengan menyanyikan bait pertama lagunya tanpa music.

"_Kikoette… Kikoette… "_

Di lagu pertama dengan judul _'Listen to One Story'_, Rukia berduet dengan Byakuya. Baru lagu pertama, Rukia sudah menunjukan kemampuannya bermain _keyboard_. Lagu ini, Byakuya lebih sering mengisi sebagai suara belakangnya Rukia. Lagu pertama berakhir dengan sukses! Banyak tepuk tangan yang didapat oleh mereka berdua. Kebanyakan, orang-orang bersorak gara-gara mereka bisa melihat salah satu gurunya bernyanyi. Bahkan, orang mitra dari Jerman-nya juga tersenyum dan bertepuk kedua pun dimainkan. Lagu ini giliran Rukia bernyanyi solo. Byakuya turun dari panggung untuk membiarkan Rukia bernyanyi sendiri. Rukia pun menyanyikan lagu solonya dengan judul '_Song For You'_

Gerakan Rukia begitu lincah. Dia bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu yang temponya cukup cepat itu. Saat dia memutarkan tubuhnya, lipatan rok Rukia begitu halus. Lagu selama 01.58 menit itu, berakhir dengan pose Rukia yang sangat gagah. Tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya. Tepuk tangan meriah didapat olehnya.

Akhirnya, tiba juga dimana Renji bernyanyi. Renji berjalan dan memberikan bassnya pada Rukia. Kali ini, Renji menjadi vocalis dan Rukia pemain bass. Lalu, setelah mulai aba-aba, lagu mulai. Lagu dengan judul _standing to defend you_ berhasil memukau para penonton. Mereka melihat kegagahan Renji bernyanyi solo. Rukia kegirangan karena dia bisa bermain bass dengan lancar.

Lagu _Standing to Defend You_ berakhir. Renji dan yang lain menunduk terima kasih. Rukia pun berjalan untuk turun dari panggung. Tapi, tidak sengaja, kakinya tersangkut kabel dan jatuh. Renji, Ichigo, dan Hitsugaya cengo apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Mereka cengo karena posisi Rukia jatuh itu. Para cowok menutup matanya karena rok Rukia sedikit keangkat.

Rukia menarik roknya agar menutupi paha bagian belakangnya itu. Sebenarnya, dia memakai celana pendek se lutut yang tidak ketat. Tetapi, dia tetap menangis. "Huwa! Masa 150 tahun masih kesandung kabel dan jatuh? Huwaa… Mau nangis!"

XXX

Senja sore menyingsing. Menandakan berakhirnya hari itu. Rukia sedang sibuk membereskan pakaiannya, menengok kearah jendela. Dia melihat matahari terbenam yang sangat indah itu. Tetapi, setelah sadar dari lamunannya itu, dia menyadari sesuatu. "Lho? Yang lain kemana?"

Rukia yang sudah kesal, menggeret tasnya yang berat. Sebelum membereskan pakaian, dia sudah berganti menjadi memakai kaos biru muda dan celana pendek berwarna krem. Sesampai di depan ruangan, Rukia dikagetkan oleh semburan terigu dari seseorang. Selain terigu, air juga mengucur diatas kepala Rukia. Rukia yang kaget, berteriak. "UGGGYYYYAAAA! APAAN YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Byakuya menyeringai. "Tanjoubi Omedetou, Rukia!"

Rukia cengo. "E?"

Ichigo menghela napas. "LHO? Kok cengo? Oi, Byakuya! Adikmu ini kenapa?"

Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Meneketehehe!"

Rukia yang cengo, langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. "Hari ini emang tanggal berapa?"

"14 Januari!" seru semua.

Rukia langsung memerah. Tubuhnya hampir meleleh menjadi air kalau tidak ditahan oleh Renji dan Ichigo. Ternyata, Rukia lupa hari ulang tahunnya karena sibuk mengurus bandnya. Hitsugaya memberikan cake anggur pada Rukia. Diatasnya ada lilin yang menyala. Setelah _make a wish_, Rukia meniup lilin tersebut hingga mati. Semua menepuk tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat.

Rukia tersenyum dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya. "Makasih, semua!"

Acara perayaan ultah Rukia hari itu, berakhir. Rukia tersenyum secara lepas. Semua ke-stress-annya hilang hari itu karena teman-temannya yang menghiburnya. Tetapi, kemuraman pasti akan menghiasi mereka kembali karena hari senin, mereka akan mulai menjadi anak kelas XI. Mereka akan punya adik kelas. Dan yang terpenting, mereka bisa promosi eskul (alias, band) saat MOS! "Allright! Semangat!" ucap Rukia.

-To Be Continued-

Ran: Huwwwoooo… Lama banget ane apdet nih fic! Berapa bulan ya? Ada kali 1 semester! Gomen bagi yang menunggu ini fic! Karena keterbatasan waktu untuk mengetik. Hiks… Hiks…

Ichigo: Huwooo… Kok, kau menulisnya dikit sih?

Ran: Sudah gak tahu apa yang mau ditulis! Hehehe…

Ichigo: Kau benar-benar pemalesan!

Ran: Ah… Diem loe!

Hitsu: Oh ya Ran, kau katanya mau cosplay ya?

Ran: *mengangguk* Ya! Insyaallah tanggal 12 Maret, ane cosu di Widyatama jadi Sode No Shirayuki.

Rukia: Anu… Bisa ceritakan bagaimana riwayat cosplay anda?

Ran: Lah? Aku baru cosplay kedua kali disini mah! Pertama di tempat yang sama tetapi setahun yang lalu. Saat saya masih kelas X. Bawa nama sekolah kesana, cosplay 07-Ghost. Kalah sih… Tapi, it`s ok! Toh pelajaran pertama! Hehehe… Lalu, yang tahun ini, Sode no Shirayuki tuh cosu kedua ku! Proyek dari bulan Oktober 2010. Hehehe..

Renji: Lalu, kau cosu sendiri?

Ran: Untuk yang Sode No sih ya… Coz, tadinya aku mau couple-an ama temen aku. Dia jadi Tensa Zangetsu. Tetapi, dia sedang Ujian Sekolah. Hiks… Lalu, aku ajak temen sekelasku untuk menjadi Tensa Zangetsu. Tetapi, dia dengan malu-malu menjawab. "Maaf Ran, aku gak bisa…"

Hitsu: Oh… Si itu ya!

Ran: He euh! Si cowok cantik kelas kita! *Ditendang orang bersangkutan*

Byakuya: Ho… Tapi, setahu aku, kostum yang kau punya cukup banyak.

Ran: He euh

Byakuya: Apa aja?

Ran: _Loh? Kok pada wawancara daku gini? Emang tugas wawancara B. Sunda kemarin ya?_ Hm… Kostum yang kupunya… Seragam sekolah Karakura, jubah militer 07-ghost, jubah _Black Order_ DGM, ama sekarang lagi jahit Furisodenya Sode No Shirayuki.

Ichigo: Apa pesan anda untuk para pembaca yang ingin menjadi cosplayer?

Ran: Saya masih pemula! Tetapi, kalau jadi cosplayer, pasti kita terpentok masalah biaya-biaya. Apalagi, kita seorang pelajar yang belum mempunyai penghasilan uang sendiri. Triknya, mari menabung! Sisihkan uang jajan untuk membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk cosu!

Ichigo: Hoooo… Baik!

Ehmm… Terima kasih telah membaca IchiReToRu band! Kami segenap kru mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah setia membaca fic ini. Semoga, fic ini bisa di apdet secepatnya. Terima kasih yang sudah me like, follow, alerts, read, etc. Kami ucapkan terima kasih!

Ran: Ja'Matta!

Cat: Itu kebanyakan translate bahasa jermannya dapet dari google translate. jadi, kl salah, mari kt salahkan google translate XD *dtendang om gugle* yg d om gugle cuma beberapa XDD hhe XDD

**… kita nyalakan radio ICHIRETORU dengan frekuensi 999,9- *plak  
**

**Seina Rokuta Hanagata**: _Santai aja XDD hha XD_

_ditunggu lagunya! XD Thank`s dah review!_

**Kumonnetskazette**: _Wahahha XD hints aja gk apa ya? hhe XD *plak_

_Thank`s dah review!_

**Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii: **_*baca review Yuri* Ah? Billing warnet saya habis! Saya off ya~ *dtendang_

_Hahaha... Kidding!_

_ok... kita jawab 1 per 1!_

_1. Wahaha XD Sankyuu! Smoga bisa seperti ini terus ya!_

_2. Gimana lagi.. pada pemalesan sih... hha_

_3. Itu cuma nenek-nenek penjual jagung bakar saja... Tampangnya memang serem... Jagung? Bli sndri XDDD_

_4 (melenceng). Tanya ke to-chan saja XDDD hha XDDD *kabur_

_4. berendam semaleman XDDD *nyanyi lagu JB_

_5. Wahaha XD santai saja XDDD _

_6. Wokeee XDD_

_7. Rencananya gk ada pairing... kl ada cuma hints. coz, ini lebih ke perjalanan band doank dan humor XDD_

_8. Wahaha XD Ayo! ingat lagi XDDD_

_Ok XD Thank`s dah review!_

**Fujikaze Akira:**_ Baru? Kl begitu, selamat bergabung di FFn... hhe XD_

_wAHAHA XDD tenang... tenang... nanti bisa-bisa orang rumah aneh dengan kau XD hha XDDD orang sunda juga? wahahaha XD Sesama orang sunda! *Tos_

_Akira... Nampaknya ini cuma hints doank untuk pair XD coz, lebih menitik beratkan perjalanan karir dan humor XDD . Sipppooo XDDD_

_Follow itu kata lain yang aku buat dari alerts. coz, alerts itu semacam follow di Twitter mah XD hhe XDD_

_Thank`s dah review! XDD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

Wohoho~ Sudah lama tidak menulis fic di fandom Bleach... Haha... Lagi asyik di fandom ToA sih... Hehe... Ok... Maaf apabila sudah hampir setahun tidak di update (atau mungkin sudah lebih dari setahun, ya?) ok ok... Sekarang kita mulai saja... Maafkan apabila terkesan aneh karena aku sudah lama tidak menulis fic... Setahun ini, Cuma nulis sekitar 2-3 cerita... ehehe... OK, selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Cerita asli: BLEACH by Kubo Tite-sensei…**

**Terinspirasi dari: K-ON! (Tapi cerita diusahakan tidak 100% dari K-ON!)**

**Warning: rada OOC**

**Disclamer for Song: Driver's High by L'arc~en~Ciel**

**IchiReToRu Band**

**(**_**Ichi**_**go, **_**Re**_**nji, **_**To**_**ushirou, **_**Ru**_**kia Band)**

**-Chapter ****7-**

* * *

Mos alias Masa Orientasi Siswa dimulai. Di sekolah Ichigo dan yang lain, para anggota OSIS-nya sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengospek anak-anak baru kelas X. Dimulai dari pengenalan lingkungan sekolah, penceramahan yang dibawakan oleh guru-guru, kemudian olahraga bersama hingga dimarah-marahin.

Ichigo hanya menghela napas melihat keadaan yang ada di sekolahnya dari lantai 3. Dengan menggunakan seragam musim dinginnya, duduk termenung di pinggir jendela ruang music ditemani oleh Ipod-nya. Akhirnya, lemparan stik drum mendarat mulus di kepalanya.

BLETAK!

"ADOW! OI? SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR?" kesal Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit itu.

Semua menunjuk kearah satu orang tidak lain dan tidak bukan... Renji.

"Tu... Tunggu... Ya... Yang nyuruh kan Rukia? Kenapa aku yang disalahin?" panik Renji.

"Kau seenak jiwa mengambil stik drum yang baru saja kulap dengan segenap hati hingga mengkilap. Berarti, kaulah yang salah!" kesal Hitsugaya.

_Toushirou... Yang benar, 'seenak jidat'..._ Komen Ichigo dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi... Aku..." panik Renji yang belum berhenti juga menyangkal.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo. "Sudahlah! Heh, Ichigo! Kenapa kamu melamun begitu? Kamu sedang melihat apa sih? Di bawah kan hanya ada anak-anak kelas X! Gak ada yang menarik!" galaknya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lembut dan melihat kembali ke lapangan sambil menahan dagunya menggunakan tangan kanannya dan bertumpu pada pinggir jendela. Rukia melihat senyuman Ichigo yang sangat damai dan disinari oleh cahaya matahari pagi, hanya bisa terdiam. Dia jarang sekali melihat Ichigo tersenyum dengan tenang seperti itu. Seolah tidak ada beban yang dia tumpu.

Akhirnya, Rukia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan bandnya. "Semua! Kita istirahat dulu!"

"Hee? Bukannya masih jam 10 ya? Kenapa sudah istirahat lagi?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Hari sekolah biasa juga, jam 10 istirahat, kan? Sudahlah... Kita makan cemilan saja yuuk! Nanti otak kita bisa kecapaian jika dipaksa!" ajak Rukia sambil mengeluarkan 2 bungkus besar keripik kentang 'Chitata' rasa sapi panggang dan seliter air putih dari tasnya.

Semua kecuali Ichigo, duduk di lantai dan mulai memakan keripik kentang yang dibawa oleh Rukia. Walau hanya keripik kentang, dengan canda dan tawa, istirahat saat itu tidak terasa membosankan seperti yang selama ini Ichigo rasakan. Ya, Ichigo melihat teman-teman mereka begitu ramai sekali. Dia tertawa kecil dan berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk di lantai dan membuka _headset_ yang ia gunakan.

"Aku ikutan, ya?" tanya Ichigo.

Semua mengangguk. "Ya!"

Tiba-tiba, kesenangan mereka terhenti karena ada seseorang yang mengetuk dari luar pintu ruang musik. Dia membukanya dan menengok dari sela pintu tersebut. "Permisi, Kurosaki-san!"

"Ah? Inoue! Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Inoue.

Inoue memberikan sebuah kertas dan papan dada kayu pada Ichigo. Dia menjelaskan kalau kertas tersebut berisi prosedur-prosedur yang harus dipenuhi oleh setiap klub untuk promosi klub 3 hari lagi. Ichigo mengangguk paham dan berterima kasih pada Inoue. Sebelum pergi, Inoue menyuruh Ichigo untuk mengumpulkan kertas tersebut jam 12 nanti. Lebih dari waktu yang ditentukan, klub tidak akan dapat jatah promosi di panggung.

Ichigo membawa kertas itu kedalam ruangan dan sang _leader_ pun bertanya. "Hehas hapa hihu? –Kertas apa itu?-" Tanya Rukia sambil mengunyah kripik kentangnya.

Ichigo memberikan kertas tersebut pada Rukia. "Ini dari OSIS. Katanya prosedur yang harus dipenuhi agar kita bisa tampil di panggung promosi klub nanti. Dikumpulkan jam 12 nanti. Lebih dari itu, tidak diterima. Apa saja yang harus diisi ada di kertas itu. Baca saja!"

Rukia mulai membaca kertas tersebut dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok...

* * *

**Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah**

**SMA 1 KARAKURA**

**Formulir Keikutsertaan dalam Peminjaman Panggung untuk Promosi Klub**

**Nama Klub: **_Klub Musik_

**Pembina: **_Kuchiki Byakuya_

**Nama Panggung: **_Ichiretoru Band_

**Anggota: - **Kuchiki Rukia (Vocalis) 2-3 –Ketua-

** - **_Kurosaki Ichigo (Gitaris) 2-3_

** - **_Abarai Renji (Bassis) 2-3_

** - **_Hitsugaya Toushirou (Drummer) 2-3_

**Apa yang akan dibawakan:**

**1. **_Promosi dengan cara membawakan 3 lagu +- 5 menit. _

**2. **_Lagu-lagu:_

**Alat-alat yang diperlukan:**

**1. **_Mic_

**2. **_Speaker_

**Keterangan:**

**1. Untuk setiap klub, hanya diberikan 5 menit persiapan dan 15 menit penampilan. Untuk penambahan waktu, tolong beritahukan pada panitia sebelumnnya.**

**Jika ada perubahan, tolong beritahukan paling lambat 2 jam sebelum tampil.**

**2. Dikumpulkan pada tanggal VV bulan YYY tahun 20XX jam 12.00 di ruang OSIS pada seksi acara.**

**Karakura, **_vv _** YYY 20XX**

**Ketua Klub,**

_Kuchiki Rukia_

* * *

Rukia terdiam. Tentu dengan gerakan seperti itu, penglihatan teman-temannya tertuju pada sang ketua, Rukia. "Rukia, kenapa? Kau kok tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ki... Kita bawain lagu... Apa?"

Semua terdiam. Mereka bingung bagaimana mereka akan menjawab pertanyaan Rukia tersebut. Dipikir-pikir, latihan mereka sama sekali belum benar. Yah... Memang sih... Sudah 3 hari ini mereka latihan tetapi, mereka rasa masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Sudah _mah, _mereka hanya 1 lagu yang mereka latih. Yaitu, '_Driver's High_' dari L'arc~en~ciel. Itu juga, Ichigo yang bernyanyi dengan suara yang masih rada serak. Kalau begini caranya, harus dipakai lagu-lagu yang dulu pernah mereka bawakan.

"Ba... Baiklah... Kita bawakan lagu yang dulu pernah kita bawain... _Echo, Glow, _dan yang baru _Driver's High_ dari L'arc~en~ciel." Ucap Rukia sambil menulis di kertas.

Ichigo yang mendengar lagu '_Driver's High_', langsung berubah expressinya dan terlihat sangat senang sekali. Apa yang terjadi dengan Ichigo? Kenapa dia menjadi begitu semangat? Bahkan, Rukia dan Renji sudah saling berpelukan sambil gemetaran melihat Ichigo seperti itu. Hitsugaya? Hanya terdiam sambil memakan keripik kentang punya Rukia.

"Akhirnya! Lagu yang kuinginkan keluar juga! _Driver's high_... Itu... Salah satu PV dimana Hyde-san-nya keren! Dia bernyanyi sambil menyetir mobil dan mereka itu sedang kabur dari kejaran polisi... ITU... ITU... ITU GUE BANGEEETT!" senang Ichigo.

Keadaan hening. Rukia dan Renji melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan. Benar-benar sudah tidak enak dan jelek sekali hingga Ichigo hanya bisa sweat drop. "Re... Renji... Ru... Rukia... Kalian kenapa?"

"Ichigo! Aku baru tahu kalau kamu nge-fans ama sesuatu sampai seperti itu..." ucap Rukia.

Ichigo hanya sweatdrop. "Err... Gak kok... Aku... Aku hanya lagi bernostalgia. Pertama aku suka L'arc~en~ciel pas kelas 6 SD. Lalu, mereka sekarang lagi _World_ _Tour_. Jadi saja aku ingin denger lagu-lagu mereka lagi..." jelasnya sambil menjauhi Rukia yang semakin ngotot dan mendekatinya.

Renji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ckck... Ichigo... Ichigo... Memang bener sih... Itu band keren banget! Apalagi pas lagi jadi Pung en sil-nya (P'unk~en~ciel)! Makin mantep aja!" jelas Renji sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

_Dikira Renji tidak tahu..._

Ichigo kesal dengan ucapan Renji yang sudah jelas-jelas salah dan membenarkannya. "'Pang en sil' dibacanya, nanas!"

Rukia hanya terdiam. Memang, setelah ulang tahunnya, Rukia dibelikan gitar listrik oleh teman-temannya. Lalu, Ichigo mengajari Rukia bermain gitar dan sudah cukup lihai sekarang. Kebetulan, 3 hari yang lalu, Rukia diajak oleh Ichigo untuk latihan lagu baru yang berjudul '_Driver's High_' dan Rukia diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi gitaris karena di lagu ini Ichigolah yang menyanyi. Tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi, Rukia menyutujuinya karena sekarang dia hanyalah seorang gitaris. Padahal, dia tidak tahu seperti apa L'arc~en~ciel itu. Yang dia tahu, hanyalah seperti apa lagunya dan bagaimana dia memainkannya. Itu saja!

Rukia bergeser mendekati Hitsugaya yang masih saja asyik memakan kripik kentang miliknya dengan wajah yang sudah pundung. "Hitsugaya-taichou... Mereka sudah terbang ke dunia mereka sendiri..."

"Hmmm" jawab Hitsugaya dengan dingin dan fokus makan.

"Kau tahu seperti apa L'arc~en~Ciel itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Hmmm" jawab Hitsugaya dengan nada yang sama.

"Kau punya videonya?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Hitsugaya menunjuk tasnya dan Rukia pun mengeluarkan Ipad milik Hitsugaya dari tasnya. Hitsugaya mulai mengoprasikannya dan mencari video di folder 'Video favorites (Laruku)' di Ipadnya. Setelah menemukannya, dia membuka file video yang berjudul "_Ajinomoto Stadium 20th L'anniversary day 2_" dan dimajukan hingga lagu _Heaven Drive_.

Ichigo dan Renji yang mendengar hentakan drum dengan ritme yang sudah tidak asing lagi dari Ipad milik Hitsugaya langsung berjalan mendekatinya dimana Rukia sedang terpesona melihat salah satu live dari L'arc~en~ciel dengan lagu _Heaven Drive _yang semangat.

Video diawali oleh Hyde, sang vocalis yang menunjukan kebolehannya bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi. Lagunya terkesan cepat dan semangat. Sang bassisnya yang bermuka manis juga menudukung sang vocalis sebagai _back_ _vocal. _ Rukia yang menyukai kemanisan dan keimutan, langsung bertanya siapa nama dari bassisnya itu.

"Tetsu!" jawab Ichigo.

Rukia melihat Ichigo dan mulai memasang tatapan kesal. "Aku nanya ke Hitsugaya-taichou kok!"

_Tentu Ichigo pundung seketika karena dijawab dengan ketus begitu..._

Saat masuk ke intro dan mulai hentakan drum yang sangat cepat dari sang drummer, Hitsugaya langsung melihat Ipadnya dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada kecil.

"Yuki-san memang keren..."

"Hah? Toushirou! Kau mengatakan apa tadi?" tanya Ichigo untuk menyuruh Hitsugaya mengulangi perkataannya tadi. Tetapi, Hitsugaya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura tidak ngomong apa-apa.

Renji menyukai permainan gitar dari sang gitaris. Dia membayangkan jika dia bisa bermain gitar seperti itu. Sayangnya, dia ditunjuk main bass. Coba saja waktu itu gitar tidak direbut oleh Ichigo. Mungkin saja dia sudah bermain gitar dan bergaya keren seperti gitaris bernama Ken tersebut. Merasa ditatapi oleh Renji dengan tatapan yang ingin membunuh, Ichigo melihat Renji. "Kenapa, Renji?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!" kesal Renji.

"Oh ya, sekarang mereka sedang _World_ _Tour_ untuk perayaan 20 tahun band mereka, kan?" tanya Renji untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rukia yang mendengarnya terdiam. 20 tahun? Tunggu... Apa dia tidak salah mendengar? Rukia bertanya ke Ichigo dan Renji mengenai hal tersebut. "Du... Dua puluh? Memang... Mereka sudah ada dari kapan?"

Ichigo memegang dagunya. "Hitung aja sendiri 20 tahun dari video konser setahun yang lalu ini..."

Setelah menghitung, Rukia terdiam.. Video yang Hitsugaya perlihatkan ini adalah video konser pas mereka berulang tahun ke 20 tahun. Untuk merayakannya, mereka _World Tour_ hingga sekarang. Sebenarnya ada yang paling anyar tetapi, Hitsugaya tidak mau memperlihatkannya. Rukia melihat video itu lagi dan sedang memainkan '_Hitomi no Jyuunin'_. Tentu selama kurang lebih 4 menit, Rukia terdiam memandangi layar Ipadnya sang ketua divisi 10. Ichigo menikmati alunan lagu yang slow itu. Memang sih dia ada keinginan pengen bawain lagu itu. Tapi apa daya suaranya tidak bisa mencapai nada tinggi. Setelah selesai, Renji bertanya pada Rukia. "Bagaimana?"

Terlihat senyuman Rukia sangat memaksa. "Pasti... Mereka buat band-nya sudah dari mereka SD ya?"

"Kagak! Kau salah Rukia! Bahkan dari SD-pun mereka belum bertemu! –Kecuali bassis ama gitarisnya yang sudah temenan sejak kecil-" jawab Ichigo dengan tegas.

Rukia terdiam dan hanya membatu. Ichigo menghela napas dan mendekati Hitsugaya. "Toushirou! Tidak kusangka kau penggemar juga! Dan kumpulan video-nya banyak juga! Lengkap kah?"

"Tidak semua!" jawab Hitsugaya dengan dingin.

Ichigo sweatdrop, _"Sama aja kaya drummer Laruku yang jarang ngomong"._

_Ichigo... Orang dingin ama orang jarang ngomong itu beda lho..._

Sekarang giliran Renji yang mendekati Hitsugaya. "Hey, Hitsugaya-taichou! Bagaimana kalau kita _swap potition_ seperti yang Laruku lakukan?"

"Maksudmu seperti Laruku menjadi P'unk~en~Ciel?" tanya balik Hitsugaya.

_Akhirnya Hitsugaya sudah mau ngomong..._

"Ya! Jadi, kita bisa menjaga suara vocalis utamanya!" seru Renji.

Ichigo dan Rukia bertanya pada Renji bersamaan. "Memang, di band ini, siapa vocalis utamanya?"

Renji mulai bingung. Masalahnya, penyanyi utamanya ada 2 orang. Bagaimana bisa kalau mereka ingin _swap_ _potition_, coba? Apa Renji yang bernyanyi? Ah... Jangan dulu untuk saat ini. Kalau Hitsugaya-taichou? Kalau dia jadi vocalis, siapa yang jadi drummer-nya coba? Tidak ada yang bisa selain dia!

"AAA! Aku pusing!" kesal Renji sambil meremas kepalanya.

"Makanya, berpikir dulu sebelum ngomong, nanas!" komen Hitsugaya, dan Ichigo.

Rukia tertawa kecil dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil papan dada yang menjepit formulir dari OSIS. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang musik untuk menyerahkan formulir ke ruang OSIS. "Semuanya, aku berikan ini ke ruang OSIS dulu. Ingat ya lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan!"

"_Glow_, _Echo_ dan _Driver's high_?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk dan keluarlah dia dari ruang OSIS. Di ruang musik hanya tertinggal para kaum Adam. Mereka pun membuka file-file lain yang ada di Ipad Hitsugaya.

Di ruang musik, Rukia bertemu dengan sang ketua OSIS yang baru dan terpilih 2 hari yang lalu. "Ah, Ishida! Selamat siang!"

"Siang! Ada keperluan apa, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Ishida sambil mendorong naik kacamatanya.

"Ini aku mau memberikan formulir ini ke seksi acara. Siapa ya seksi acaranya?" tanya Rukia.

Ishida menunju dirinya sendiri dan Rukia kaget. "Ku... Kukira kau sudah jadi ketua OSIS!"

Ishida menghela napas. "Tidak... Aku jadi ketua OSIS jika MOS ini sudah selesai. Sekarang aku masih menjadi seketaris di OSIS."

Rukia mengangguk paham dan tidak membuang waktu, dia pun memberikan formulirnya pada Ishida. Ishida membacanya sekilas dan mengangguk. "Ok! Formulir diterima! Nanti kalau ada apa-apa aku beritahu padamu ya, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia membukukkan badannya. "Terima kasih, Ishida!"

Sekembalinya Rukia ke ruang musik, dia tertegun di depan pintu setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temannya. "Ka... Kalian kenapa?"

"Aaa... Ru... Rukia... Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Renji dan Ichigo dengan wajah pucat.

Istirahat selesai dan mereka mulai latihan. Dibereskanlah bekas-bekas makanan yang mereka makan tadi. Setelah bersih, diambilah alat musik masing-masing dan mulai di masing-masing posisi. Mereka membentuk posisi lingkaran agar langsung ketahuan siapa yang melakukan kesalahan nanti. Lagu pertama dimulai dengan lagu _Echo_.

Lagu _Echo_ adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Rukia seorang. Alunan lagunya pop dan cocok dengan bawaan Rukia. Permainan mereka untuk lagu _Echo_ sendiri sudah lebih bagus daripada permainan sebelumnya. Tetapi, Ichigo merasa tidak enak dengan gitarnya dan setelah selesai lagu _Echo_, dia langsung melihat sesuatu pada gitarnya.

Ternyata, gitar Ichigo harus di-_setting_ ulang. Suaranya sedikit fals saat dimainkan tadi. Curiga saat dia bawa dari rumah tadi, kegoyang-goyang sehingga settingannya berubah. Dia tidak menggunakan alat untuk men-_setting_-nya seperti apa yang Renji lakukan pada bass-nya. Dia sudah biasa men-_setting_ gitarnya sendiri. Setelah selesai, dimulailah lagu kedua yang berjudul _Glow_.

Dimulailah lagu _Glow_ dimana Rukia dan Ichigo bernyanyi bersama. Ada perkembangan yang sangat pesat dari Ichigo! Ternyata, suaranya sudah lumayan meningkat untuk kualitasnya dan seburuk waktu pertama kali bernyanyi lagu tersebut. Yah... Memang waktu pertama kali bernyanyi lagu tersebut, Ichigo dipaksa sehingga tidak ada persiapan yang matang. Sekarang... Semua sudah berubah. Dia sudah berlatih untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu dengan baik.

Selesai lagu _Glow_, Rukia mengambil gitar barunya yang bagus dan _limited_ _edition_. Dengan perpaduan warna ungu kebiruan dan hitam, terlihat sangat pas dengan Rukia. Disini, Rukia untuk pertama kalinya menjadi gitaris utama. Tentu, _nervous_ datang padanya saat ini juga. Ichigo memegang bahu Rukia dan tersenyum. "Tenang, kalau ada kesalahan, bisa ditutupi ama aku kok... Tenang ya, Rukia!"

Rukia mengangguk dan Hitsugaya mulai mengetukan stiknya untuk menandakan dimulainya latihan.

"_One two three!"_

Intro pun dimulai. Hentakan drum Hitsugaya benar-benar sama seperti aslinya. Bass Renji juga sudah mulai ada peningkatan daripada saat pertama kali bermain alat musik. Tibalah Ichigo mulai bernyanyi...

_A__tsukunatta gin no metallic heart  
__D__oukasen ni hi o tsuketa ageru  
__F__ushigi na hodo high na kibun sa  
__S__unabokori o makiageate yukou_

"_H__imei o majirase bou_... RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo.

Ya... Rukia melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal di bait kedua. Rukia kaget dan langsung melepas tangannya dari gitarnya. "A... Ku... Ha... Harusnya... Ma... Maaf..." ucap Rukia sambil gemetaran dilanjutkan menunduk.

Renji dan Hitsugaya terdiam melihat Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo menasihati Rukia karena Rukia sudah salah masuk. Dia teralu cepat memainkan gitarnya sehingga tidak mengikuti ritme yang lain jadi, yang lain harus ngejar Rukia. Lantas, temponya kacau.

"Rukia... Harusnya kau konsentrasi donk. Jangan sampai kamu mendahului atau didahului. Semua harus harmonis satu sama lain, Ok? Semua ini tergantung padamu lho..." nasihat Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk dan berusaha mencoba lagi. Ichigo menyuruh temannya untuk memulai lagunya.

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil melewati bait kedua dengan cukup lancar. Tetapi, terulang kembali kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini di bait keenam, setengah lagu...

"_M__ou kazoeru kurai de bokura__... _RUKIA!"

"HIY!"

Ichigo menghela napas. "Padahal setengah lagi... Kamu kenapa, Rukia?"

"A... Aku grogi..." jawabnya.

Ichigo mengelus-elus kepalanya Rukia dan tersenyum."Ok, kita sekali lagi latihan dari awal lagu Honey dan kamu harus tetap tenang! Jangan grogi. Anggap semua penonton nanti adalah Chappy... Ok?"

Rukia mengangguk. Akhirnya, setelah Ichigo menyuruh untuk memulai, mereka ulang kembali lagu _Driver's High_ dari awal.

Kali ini, Rukia berhasil mengimbangi permainan teman-temannya. Berkat semangat dari Ichigo, dia sudah bisa konsentrasi dengan tenang. Mereka pun melewati bait per bait dengan lancar. Walau, kelihatan wajah Rukia lumayan kualahan. Permainan mereka semakin harmonis dan semua serasa masuk kedalam dunia mereka sendiri saat menyanyikan lagu yang semangat itu. Toushirou dengan lihai dan cepatnya memainkan drumnya. Renji pun sudah mulai ada perkembangan akan bassnya. _Nervous_-nya Rukia sudah dapat diatasi. Akhirnya... Sampai juga diujung lagunya...

"_R__aise de mata aou yeah!_"

JREEENGGG...

Semua terdiam. Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain dan Hitsugaya tertawa bersama Renji. "Ku... Kurosaki... Suaramu maksa banget! Ahaha..."

"Di... Diamlah! Ini sudah maksimall!" Malu Ichigo.

Rukia melihat teman-temannya dan ikut tertawa.

"Iya... Suaranya maksa banget... Ahaha..." ucapnya.

"Rukia... Jangan ikut-ikutan ih!" suruh Renji dan Ichigo.

Rukia pun langsung pundung di ujung ruangan. Aura hitam menyelimutinya. Tibalah waktu evaluasi oleh Hitsugaya. "Yap... Sudah cukup bagus untuk lagu barunya. Tinggal latihan lagi. Ada waktu 2 hari lagi! Semangat!"

"Lalu, komentarnya bagaimana, pak Toushirou?" goda Ichigo.

Tentu, tidak terlewatkan lemparan stik drum oleh Hitsugaya karena dibilang 'pak' oleh Ichigo. Setelah puas melempar stik drum dan berhasil menancap di kepala Ichigo, Hitsugaya mulai mengevaluasi.

"Harusnya sih, sang ketua dan pembina yang mengevaluasi. Tetapi, sudahlah... Oleh aku saja! Ok... Pertama dari Abarai. Kamu sudah bagus untuk permainan bass-nya. Pertahankan! Lalu untuk Kurosaki, suaramu saat '_raise de mata aou yeah!__'_ maksa banget. Suaranya Hyde pas itu kan dia menekan suaranya saat bilang 'yeah' seperti orang yang semangat. Kamu kok dibuat-buat gitu semangatnya? Latihan lagi nanti! Ok?"

Ichigo mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi TKP atas pelemparan stik drum oleh Hitsugaya. "O... Ok..."

"Hanya itu saja?" ngotot Hitsugaya.

"Si... Siap! Hitsugaya-taichou!" hormat Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menghela napas, "Hh... Kenapa gak lagu slow kaya _Hitomi no Jyuunin coba?"_

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau _Hitomi no Jyuunin_... Mending nanti saja. Mending kita pakai lagu semangat untuk memicu semangat adik-adik kelas setelah di MOS."

Hitsugaya menyenderkan tubuhnya dan berdecak kesal. "Cih... Sekalian aja kau nyanyi _Jyuue_ _no_ _Shotai_ biar pita suaramu putus!"

Ichigo reflek memegang lehernya. "Pu... Putus? Jangan do'a-in gitu donk, Toushirou!"

"Sudahlah... Lalu untuk untuk pertama kali sih sudah cukup bagus. Tapi tolong, di panggung jangan ada kata _nervous_ lagi. Ok?"

Rukia tersenyum dan wajahnya terlihat memerah. "Siap, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Setelah evaluasi, seseorang membuka pintu ruang musik sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan 'RICS'. Ya, toko cake yang terkenal mahal dan enak di kota Karakura. Siapa lain dan siapa bukan, Byakuya.

"Yo... Kalian tampaknya capek! Nih, kubawakan cake!" ucapnya.

Semua duduk dengan rapih di meja yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk makan cake dan minum teh. Di dalam kotak tersebut ada 5 cake yang bermacam-macam. Rukia mengambil_ Blueberry Cheese Cake_. Renji mengambil _Pinapple Cheese Cake_ dan Hitsugaya mengambil _Blueberry Mint Cake_. Untuk Byakuya, dia mengambil _Coffee_ _Cake_ dan tersisa 1 buah cake untuk Ichigo. Yaitu, _Orange Strawberry Cheese Cake_.

Ichigo yang sudah selesai membuat teh panas, menyuguhkan pada setiap orang yang duduk di tempat makan tersebut. Ya, kebiasaan klub musik ini adalah, makan cake dan minum teh setelah latihan. Yang membuat teh siapa? Jelas... Ichigo...

"Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Hebat sekali Nii-sama! Aku bermain lagu _Driver's High_ yang cepet sudah cukup lancar! Lalu, semua juga keren-keren! Hebat banget deh, Nii-sama!"

"_Driver's High_? Dari Laruku (Kependekan dari L'arc~en~Ciel) ya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Nii-sama kok tahu?" tanya polos Rukia.

"Karena kau telah mengantarkan hatiku padamu~" gombal Byakuya.

Semua terdiam dan bersiap muntah di tempat. Byakuya juga geli dengan ucapannya sendiri, hanya bisa menahan rasa malu dan ketawa.

"Bukan kenapa-kenapa kok... Nii-sama tahu aja... Oh ya, kan Laruku mau konser disini beberapa bulan lagi. Sebagai hadiah kenaikan kelas, bagaimana kalau saya berikan tiket Laruku VIP buat kalian?"

Semua langsung berbinar-binar. Akhirnya, impian mereka menonton Laruku –impian yang baru ada sedetik yang lalu-, terwujud. Mereka akan melihat personil Laruku memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing dengan dekat dan nyata.

Byakuya hanya tertawa kecil. Tetapi, saat itu juga, dia memanggil Ichigo untuk mendekatinya. Ditariklah Ichigo menjauhi teman-temannya dan Byakuya mulai membisikan sesuatu.

"Syarat khusus kamu adalah... Jangan dekati Rukia lagi mulai sekarang, Ok? Kalau kau dekat-dekat... Bukan hanya tiket Laruku yang akan musnah... Tetapi, nilaimu akan gosong dan kau tidak akan naik kelas. Ingat itu!" ancam Byakuya.

Tentu Ichigo mengangguk ketakutan. Dia diancam oleh kakak Rukia yang mengidap _sister_ _complex_ –lebih tepatnya, _hyper_ _protective_-. Byakuya pun menepuk pundak Ichigo dan tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Ichigo... Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan paksa saat mendekati teman-temannya.

"Mampus gue..." Keluh Ichigo.

Byakuya keluar melihat ke jendela dan terlihat anak-anak kelas X sudah pulang. Byakuya pun mengajak anak didiknya untuk makan diluar. Dalam rangka ulang tahunnya yang sebentar lagi akan terlaksanakan, Byakuya mentraktir semua personil Ichiretoru. Tentu semua orang disana yang perutnya sudah mulai bermain manching band, setuju dengan ajakan Byakuya. Byakuya pun menyuruh membereskan ruangan sebelum pergi makan diluar.

Setelah selesai membereskan ruangan, mereka berjalan menuju loker sekolah di lantai satu. Rukia pun menanyakan pada kakaknya mengenai makanan apa yang akan dibelikan oleh kakaknya itu. Tentu dengan senyuman penuh kebaikan, Byakuya menjawab, "Nasi goreng, rendang, dan es campur!"

"Haah... Sudah kuduga..." jawab Rukia dengan nada malas karena apa yang dia pikirkan, sama dengan jawaban kakaknya itu.

Renji dan Ichigo yang melihat Byakuya tersenyum seperti itu, hanya bisa terdiam mati kutu. Tumben-tumbennya mereka melihat Byakuya yang terkenal tenang, _cool_, dan... Ah, sudah lelaki sempurna banget deh, bisa tersenyum lepas seperti itu. Seperti bukan Byakuya saja!

Eh... Bentar... Itu Byakuya lakukan hanya pada saat dia bersama Rukia saat berdua. Jika Byakuya bersama Renji dan Ichigo, hanya ada dewa kematian yang bersama mereka dan bersiap membunuh kapan saja jika mereka berdekatan dengan Rukia.

_Eh... Bukannya Byakuya memang sudah seorang shinigami, ya?_

"Ayo kalian cepat kesini! Jangan jadi cowok siput!" seru Byakuya dengan nada marah.

Rasanya roh Sebonzakura yang seram sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ha... Hai..." jawab takut Renji dan Ichigo.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya...

Dia hanya sedang asyik mendengar lagu...

"_Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high__!_" nyanyinya pelan sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang main drum...

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**OMAKE~**

"Ayo semua! Jangan malu! Ini semua saya yang bayar!" seru Byakuya di sebuah restoran yang khusus menjual makanan Indonesia.

Semua melihat sajian yang dipesan oleh Byakuya dengan tatapan yang sudah tidak tahan ingin cepat-cepat makan. Tetapi, mereka menyuruh Byakuya duluan yang makan. Sebagai juru dompetnya, dia haruslah yang memakan duluan. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa jodoh Byakuya untuk Ichigo atau Renji, atau Hitsugaya. Tentu, mereka tidak mau itu terjadi karena, bukanlah kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan. Tetapi, kematian yang mereka dapat.

"Ya sudah... Saya makan duluan!" ucap Byakuya sambil mengambil nasi putih dan sepotong daging rendang.

Kemudian Rukia yang mengambil nasi goreng dan sate. Lalu, Renji mengambil nasi putih dan soto ayam. Hitsugaya mengambil nasi goreng dengan udang goreng saus tiram. Sedangkan Ichigo, saat dia mau mengambil rendang, Rukia larang.

"Tidak boleh!"

"EHH? Kenapa, Rukia?" heran Ichigo.

"Jika kau makan berminyak lalu minum es campur nanti, bisa-bisa suaramu berubah saat nyanyi nanti!" saran Rukia sambil mengambil sebuah sayuran lalab. Disimpannya di atas nasi goreng milik Ichigo. Kemudian, es jeruk yang Ichigo pesan, ditukar oleh teh manis panas milik Rukia. Lalu, saat Ichigo mau mengambil soto ayam, Renji menarik mangkuk soto ayamnya dan melarang Ichigo memakannya. Saat mau mengambil udang goreng saus tiram, Hitsugaya langsung mengambilnya.

"Oi Rukia, bukannya nasi goreng juga berminyak, ya?" tanya Renji.

"Oh ya... Benar juga! Sini nasi gorengnya!" seru Rukia sambil menarik piring nasi goreng yang sendoknya baru saja mau masuk kedalam mulut Ichigo.

"O... Oi! Rukia! Apa yang kamu lakukan sih?" kesal Ichigo.

"Aku baru ingat... Supaya suara kita bagus saat menyanyi, kau harus menghindari makanan berminyak dan dingin!" senyum malaikat dari Rukia.

Tentu semua sudah merinding dibuatnya...

"Ka... Kalau begitu, aku makan apa?" lemas Ichigo.

Rukia bergumam sambil memegang dagunya. "Hmm... Nasi goreng, rendang, sate, udang goreng, dan soto ayam itu berminyak. Di meja ini yang tersisa hanyalah nasi putih dan..."

"Lalab. Kurosaki, makan saja lalab itu! Toh, diantara kita jarang makan lalaban, kan?" ucap dingin Byakuya sambil memakan nasi putih dengan lalabnya.

"Tu... Tu... Tunggu... Kalian... Gak setega itu kan?" merinding Ichigo.

Rukia dan Renji tentu langsung memasang muka senyuman paksa yang penuh maksud jahat mereka pada Ichigo. Mereka merobek-robek kecil daun selada dan memotong kecil-kecil timun dan dicampur dengan nasi putih yang sudah diaduk dengan garam sebelumnya. Mereka kepal-kepal itu dan dibungkus oleh daun pepaya. Renji pun memegang rahang Ichigo agar tetap membuka dan Rukia menyuapi 'onigiri' yang ia dan Renji buat tadi.

"Ayo sini... Kapalnya mau masuk... Aaaa..."

"Ga... Ga... Ga..."

HAUP!

"GAAAAKKK! AKU TIDAK MAU HANYA MEMAKAN NASI DAN LALAB YANG TIDAK ADA RASANYA INI!"

"Ichigo! Kunyah! Kunyah!" seru Rukia sambil bersiap untuk 'onigiri' kedua yang sudah siap dimasukan ke mulut Ichigo.

"Ya! Ini demi keberlangsungan band kita, Ichigo!" seru Renji sambil menahan rahang Ichigo agar tidak menutup.

"Tapi... Kenapa harus hanya makan ini saja? Kenapa gak pesan yang lain saja?" amuk Ichigo sambil dipaksa untuk mengunyah oleh Renji.

"I... Ini kekerasan! Ini kekerasan nama-HAUP HAUP... HAUP..." kesal Ichigo tetapi terpotong saat Rukia memaksa agar Ichigo memakan 'onigiri'nya.

"Huh... Kalian berisik sekali! Ini restoran tahu! Bukan panggung!" kesal Byakuya sambil meminum kopi hitamnya.

Hitsugaya masih asik sendiri mengunyah udang gorengnya tanpa menghiraukan pertengkaran teman-temannya itu...

* * *

Ran: errr... Terkesan maksa euy... Udah _Lost Inspiration!_

Ichigo: he euh... Kamu benar2 sudah mandet ya...

Ran: Ya... Haduh... Ini banyak Laruku-nya karena kemarin tanggal 2 Mei aku tidak bisa nonton Laruku. Padahal, ada... Aaaa... Om Yuki! Aku pengen liat dia main drumnya... Bawain lagu-lagu yang aku suka lagi! Hiks... Hiks...

Rukia: Ran... Kalau mau curhat, jangan disini donk...

Ichigo: Kenapa gak nonton? Gak ada izin?

Ran: Izin mah ada... Tapi, temen yang gak ada. 'Kakak' (temen yang kebetulan ulang tahunnya sama kaya aku, dipanggil kakak di kelas sama aku) yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Tetsu, gak nonton. Eh, pas dah _sold out_ dia baru bilang, "Aduh... Pengen nonton Laruku..." TELAT dia ngomongnya! Dari dulu ngomong, udah nonton kita kemarin! Hiks...

Ichigo: Sabar... Katanya, Hyde-nya dikasih wayang lho... Lalu, Ken, Tetsu, ama Hyde MC pake bahasa Indonesia lho...Tetsu-nya ngelempar pisang yang sudah dikasih stiker Laruku-nya. Lalu, Hyde-nya ngerusakin gamelan mini (untung bisa dipasang ama Ken). Lalu, Yukihiro-nya...

Ran: AAA! Jangan diomongin! *pundung

Rukia: Ahaha... Ya sudah, kita tutup bab ini. Dimaafkan atas kelamaan atas update fic ini. Kami ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca dan terima kasih telah terus mengikuti cerita ini. Saran dan kritik kami butuhkan untuk kedepannya yang lebih baik. Ok... Ja'Mata!

Ran: Om Yuuukkkii~ *pundung


End file.
